Drago et Hermione lisent une fanfiction
by MissLoufoque
Summary: FIC FINIE! Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?
1. Chapter 1 : Devoir

**Bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui passe par ici. J'espère que je vous ai manqué cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue sur ... Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vous récompense d'une nouvelle traduction qui vient tout droit d'une merveilleuse auteur, Potato4. J'ai beaucoup apprécié son histoire dont le titre original est Draco and Hermione Read Fanfiction. Ça change de toutes les fictions que j'ai pu lire jusqu'ici. Je passe les détails sinon je vous révèlerai tout et ça ne serait pas juste pour vous. Ainsi, je vous laisse à votre lecteur en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. :)**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour une devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Chapitre Un : Devoir pour l'Étude des Moldus.

«Alors, pour aujourd'hui j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous tous. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le professeur McGonagall nous a fourni ces nouveaux ordinateurs, mais nous n'en avons que pour la moitié de la classe. Donc, je vais vous placer par binôme.» Déclara le professeur Cindy Merridew. Elle fit un geste vers la rangée des nouveaux ordinateurs portables Mac, qui était alignés sur quelques pupitres de sa classe d'Etudes des Moldus. Cette matière était désormais obligatoire pour éviter que quelque chose comme la guerre ne se reproduise.

«Voilà les groupes: Ginny Weasley avec Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini avec Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley avec Lavande Brown, Pansy Parkinson avec Padma Patil, Gregory Goyle avec Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas avec Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Londubat avec Hannah Abbott et enfin, Hermione Granger avec Drago Malefoy.» Hermione émit un grognement. _Sérieusement?_

«Bon chance mon pote.» Blaise donna une tape sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Drago poussa un grognement étouffé.

«Bien, dispersez-vous sur les ordinateurs et mettez-vous au travail. Je veux d'abord que vous surfiez sur le Web pendant un certain temps puis vous essaierez de trouver quelques sites soignées. Amusez-vous bien!» Le professeur Merridew sourit et s'assit sur sa chaine alors que l'ensemble de la classe traînait pour aller vers les différents ordinateurs.

«Génial. Je suis coincé avec la fouine.» Dit Hermione en guise de salut envers son partenaire. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la chaise vide à côté de lui.

«Ne crois pas que je suis content de l'être, sale Sang de Bourbe.» gronda Drago.

«Peu importe.» Hermione appuya sur un bouton qui lui permit d'ouvrir Safari. La page d'accueil afficha iGoogle.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» Demanda Drago, ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité.

«Cela s'appelle un moteur de recherche. Tu tape quelque chose ici. Ensuite, tu clique là. Et il t'afficherai tout les sites web avec les mots clés que tu auras rentré dans cette barre de recherche.»

Drago la regarda sans rien comprendre de ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer.

«Tu sais quoi ? Je vais choisir le site.» Hermione réfléchit un instant. «Hey! J'en connais un! Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'adorais aller sur ce site, il s'appelle Fanfiction. C'est un endroit où les gens inventent des histoires à partir d'un livre qu'ils ont lu ou aimé.»

«D'accord. Qu'importe ce que c'est, donne moi juste un A."

Hermione cliqua sur le lien qui la mena directement sur la page. «Oh! Regarde! Ils ont une page sur Harry Potter!»

Drago poussa un gémissement. «Même les Moldus ont des sites web consacrés à Potty.»

«Eh bien, je pense que c'est dû au faite qu'il a publié ses livres ...» Après la guerre, Harry avec l'aide d'Hermione, avait écrit sept livres parlant de sa vie à Poudlard. Ça a été un réel succès dans le monde moldu. «C'est tellement cool.» Tout d'un coup, Hermione poussa un cri aigu. «Par Merlin, j'y suis aussi!»

«Vraiment? Et moi?» Demanda Drago.

Hermione roula des yeux. L'arrogance typique de Malefoy. «Eh bien, tu es dans celui-ci ..." elle fit défiler la page vers le bas. «Et dans celui-ci, et celui-ci, et ... Oh! Une histoire d'amour!»

«Une histoire typique pour les filles.» marmonna Drago.

«Regarde ceux-là! Oh ... Harry et Ginny, Blaise et Pansy, Ron et Lavande, Drago et Hermione, Parvati et...attends...Drago et Hermione?»

«Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ce que je viens de lire ? dit Drago en se penchant pour regarder vers l'écran.

«Celui-là.» dit-elle en le pointant avec un doigt tremblant.

Drago suivit le mouvement de son doigt et lut : «We learned the Sea par luckei1 Personnages: Drago M. et Hermione G. Genre: ro...romance.»

«Je sais.» Le visage d'Hermione était déformé par le dégoût.

«Où vont-ils chercher ça ? Où Potter, dans ses livres, fait-il allusion à une éventuel histoire d'amour entre nous ?»

«Je ne sais pas! Peut-être le ... le coup de poing que je t'ai donné en troisième année?»

«Tu m'avais brisé le nez. Ouais, j'ai vraiment senti de l'amour à se moment-là.» dit Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione l'ignora et se tourna vers l'écran. Il fit la même chose.

«Alors ... » murmura-t-elle quelques minutes après. «Est-ce que ... tu pense qu'on devrait la lire ?»

Drago ne répondit pas pour l'instant et quelques secondes plus tard il dit : «Euh ... eh bien, de toute façon c'est pour le devoir qu'elle nous a filé.»

«Je dois admettre que je suis assez curieuse de voir comment ils ont fait pour créer une histoire d'amour entre nous deux.»

«Aussi incroyable que ça puisse l'être, je le suis aussi.»

Hermione hocha la tête. Comme si elle avait peur, elle avança la sourit vers le lien et cliqua dessus. L'histoire s'afficha et ils commencèrent à lire.

* * *

A/N : Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Des idées pour la suite ? Eh bien, faites moi savoir vos opinions. Merci d'avoir lu !

Et n'oubliez pas REVIEWEZ pour me faire par de vos suggestions.

Love-DramioneFrance! :)


	2. Chapter 2 : 39,586

**Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs. D'après ce que j'ai vu, le début de l'histoire plaît bien. Donc pour vous faire plaisir, je vous poste le chapitre deux. Désolé pour les quelques petites fautes (s'il y en a)... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ****P.S : Rendez-vous en bas pour les réponses aux reviews!**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour une devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Chapitre Deux : 39,586.

Hermione et Drago passèrent les dix prochaines minutes de leur temps à lire les deux premiers chapitres de "We Learned the Sea". Quand ils eurent fini, ils se regardèrent.

« Eh bien, l'histoire n'est pas si mal que ça. » Admit Hermione.

« C'est vrai, elle a bien caractérisé mon personnage. Même Potter a peur de moi. » Déclara Drago, en saisissant la souris qu'il fit glisser d'avant en arrière en une vaine tentative de la faire fonctionner.

Offensée, Hermione répondit. « Tu as tué mes parents! »

« Je sais. D'ailleurs, je me demande en quoi c'est une histoire d'amour. » Dit-il, commençant à cliquer n'importe où afin de trouver le lien pour le prochain chapitre.

« Ce ne sont que les deux premiers chapitres. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on s'embrasse, ou Merlin sait quoi, dès les premiers chapitres. » Dit-elle en se mettant immédiatement à rougir après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Excusez-moi ? » Drago retira son regard de l'ordinateur. « Je voudrais t'informer que les lèvres d'un Malefoy ne seront jamais sali par celles d'une Sang de Bourbe. »

« Ah oui ? Nous verrons ça plus tard. » Hermione attrapa brusquement la souris de la main de Drago et cliqua sur le lien du chapitre suivant. « Continue de lire. C'est une histoire d'amour, il y aura forcément un passage où nos deux personnages s'embrasseront. »

Drago esquissa une moue de dégout. « Ou peut-être pas. »

« Continue de lire. »

Après avoir dit cela, ils continuèrent à lire, à lire et à lire. Ils parvinrent à atteindre les dix premiers chapitres avant la fin du cours.

« Tu vois, Granger ? Pas de baiser. » Dit-il en souriant alors qu'Hermione éteignait l'ordinateur.

« Nous n'en sommes qu'au douzième chapitre. Oh, en plus, quelqu'un m'a donné sa cape et m'a surveillé tous les soirs! Comme c'est mignon. » Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Tais-toi. » S'agaça Drago. « Ce n'est qu'une histoire. Je ne ferais jamais ça dans la vraie vie. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

La voix du professeur Merridew interrompu leur discussion. « Bien, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés. Nous continuerons cela le mois prochain, puis vous devrez rédigerez une dissertation sur ce que vous avez appris. » Elle s'arrêta et l'ensemble de classe se mirent à poussait des grognements. « À jeudi ! » Après cela, elle sortit de la classe. Hermione rassembla ses livres, et partit rapidement de la salle, heureuse de se débarrasser de Malefoy.

Elle courut pour rattraper Harry et Ron, qui entamaient une conversation animée à propos de Facebook.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ginny m'a fait visité YouTube, qui était assez cool soit dit en passant. Il y avait des tonnes de vidéos comme celle avec un gars qui a mis un mentos dans du Coca-Cola et l'a ensuite regardé exploser. Pour ma part, c'était l'un des meilleurs cours de l'année ! » Lui répondit Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard jaloux. « La chance. Lavande Brown a dû me traîner sur People Magazine. Enfin, un truc qui parlait de Brad Armpit. »

« Brad Pitt. » Corrigea Hermione.

« Peu importe. Ensuite, elle a voulu créer un compte Facebook et MySpace, ce qui lui a pris... voyons voir : une éternité. » Se plaignit-il. « Bref, ce n'était pas très intéressant. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Malefoy ? Je parie que c'était pire que moi. » Ron la regarda d'un air compatissant et posa une main sur son épaule.

Hermione, après l'incident des Rafleurs lors de leur quête aux Horcruxes, s'était permis d'apprendre à mentir pendant l'été. « Oh, il était tellement ennuyeux. Pouvons-nous faire autre chose que d'aller sur ces _stupidités inventées par les Moldus _? » Imita-t-elle.

« Quel crétin. »

« M'en parle pas. » Affirma Hermione

« Je suis impatient d'être à jeudi. Et aussi à lundi et mercredi, et vendredi, et mardi prochain. » Dit Harry dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

« Évidemment, tu es en binôme avec ta petite amie. Nous ne sommes pas aussi chanceux que toi.» Dit Ron. Pour sa part, il redoutait le mois prochain. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas Étude des Moldus tous les jours. Seulement les mardis et jeudis une semaine, puis les lundis, mercredis et vendredis de la semaine prochaine.

Après cela, le Trio d'Or se sépara et chacun se dirigea vers leur prochain cours

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Le jeudi, Hermione et Drago ne dirent pas un mot et se contentèrent juste de lire. Ils continuèrent toujours de lire, sans se regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le vingt-neuvième chapitre. Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la fin du chapitre, ils se figèrent et regardèrent n'importe où sauf l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Ce n'est pas bien. » Dit Hermione.

« Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser continuer ! »

« Tu insinues que, de mon plein gré, j'aurais voulu t'embrasser la première ? »

« Pas de ça avec moi Granger, il me semble que l'on sait tous les deux à quel point je suis irrésistible. »

« Il faut déjà que tu sois viril pour être irrésistible. »

« Remets-tu en doute ma virilité? »

« Eh bien... non. Mais visiblement, l'auteur de cette histoire le fait. Il parait même que tu regardes en cachette _Orgueil et Préjugés_ et _Nuits Blanches à Seattle_. En clair, des films romantiques! » Chanta Hermione.

« Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que ça ne se passera jamais en vrai. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que baiser n'aurait pas lieu. Je dis juste que les traits de personnalité de ce couple sont précis. »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que t'as même pas paniqué lorsque tu as vu qu'on s'était embrassé! »

« Parce que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, rien de tout cela n'est réel. De toute façon, je suis sûr que c'est la seule histoire qui met nos deux personnages en évidences. » Dit-elle comme si elle en était sûre. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de fiction sur Harry Potter. Elle espérait que l'histoire qu'ils étaient en train de lire soit la seule qui fait d'eux un couple.

« Tu en es sur ? »Questionna Drago, qui voulait désespérément y croire.

« Regarde, je vais de te prouver. »

Hermione dirigea le curseur sur Romance, Drago M. et Hermione G. Puis lentement, comme si elle avait peur du résultat, elle cliqua sur OK.

Chargement, chargement. Ils attendirent avec impatience. Puis...

« AAAAAAAH! »

« 39,586. 39,586. » (1)

* * *

(1): Ce chiffre est totalement vrai, je suis allé moi-même le vérifier.

A/N : Et voilà! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, personnellement. Ils me font beaucoup rire, à tout le temps se chercher des noises XD. Sinon, comment l'avait vous trouvez ? Bien ou pas bien ? Faites-les moi savoir! :)

En attendant, une petite review et l'auteur aura le sourire aux lèvres.

Bisous, Bisous.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Araym1: C'est vrai ? Merci! En tous cas, j'ai eu la même réaction quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois. Il est vrai que cela doit faire très bizarre qu'ils lisent une fiction sur eux... D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de la lire (et de la traduire en plus de ça). Puisqu'elle t'as plu, voici le deuxième chapitre en avance! Bisous.**

**Jana Helen Laivel : Merci pour la review. Je suis contente que le début de la fiction te plaise. Oui, c'est un des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai demandé à la traduire, elle est original et change un peu de ce que l'on voit dans presque toute les fictions. En récompense de vos reviews, je poste le deuxième chapitre, espérant avoir des avis toujours aussi positif. Bisous!**

**Guest : Merci pour la review qui m'a redonné le sourire. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise dès le premier poste. Donc, voici le deuxième chapitre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Fifi72 : Ah! Je sais, comme je l'ai écrit un peu plus haut, c'est une des raisons pour lequel j'ai décidé de la traduire : son originalité. Tu as hâte de la suite ? Et bien, la voici Miss. Bonne lecture :)**

**Heiza : Et bah! Quelle vulgarité! Non je plaisante. Je suis vraiment, vraiment très contente que la fiction te plaise. Oui, désolé pour les petites fautes, pourtant j'avais bien vérifier... Bref, j'ai surement dû mal voir. Ahah, cette phrase-là m'a bien fait rire. Je ne pense pas qu'une bêta soit nécessaire pour l'instant, puisque pour l'instant je n'ai aucune difficulté à traduire ou à reformuler des phrases... Ça coince juste au niveau de l'orthographe (dont il faut que je fasse un peu plus attention). Si je vois que ça commence à se compliquer, je prendrai surement une bêta. En attendant, voici là suite, la miss :)**

**Guest : Merci pour la review. Il est vrai que c'est une fiction des plus original. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira.**

**Oceane Everli : Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour la review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a 17 chapitres. Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.**

**Yuki : Salut! Heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaise. En attendant, voici la suite. Bonne lecture!**

**Juls : Tu trouve ? Super alors, voici le prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture.**

**Google-Girl : Bonjour! Comme je l'ai aussi dit plus haut, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la traduire : elle était vraiment original et s'écartait beaucoup de ce qu'on a l'habitude le lire, pour certaine fiction. Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dégoûté

**Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs chéris. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que la fiction vous plait. Les reviews que vous me laissaient me donne vraiment le sourire au lèvre. Franchement, je remercie Potato4 d'avoir inventé une histoire aussi génial, en plus, il est vraiment qu'elle a un certain sens de l'humour qui permet à cette fiction de se mettre un peu à l'écart des autres, et c'est ce que j'ai vraiment apprécié ici. Bon je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla habituel et je vous laisse à vos écrans. **

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour une devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**GOOD READING AND ENJOY IT !**

* * *

Chapitre trois : Dégoûté.

« Miss Granger? Y a-t-il un problème? » Dit le Professeur Merridew qui se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire large.

« Non, non, ce n'est rien, je me suis seulement cogné l'orteil. » Mentit Hermione.

« D'accord. Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien. » Fit Hermione avec un sourire forcé. Une fois que l'enseignante les quitta, elle se tourna vers Drago. « 28 685 ! » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Dit-il. « Ils mentent. » Son visage d'habitude pâle, était encore plus pâle et remplit de dégoût

« Oh! Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible! » Couina Hermione. « Regarde! Regarde ça! » Elle faisait défiler la page et cliqua une fois de plus sur un autre lien.

« Il n'y a que 17.699 fictions sur Harry et Ginny! Et pourtant, ils sont un vrai couple! » Dit Hermione en regardant l'écran, qui, bizarrement, était plus lumineux que d'habitude, comme s'il la narguait.

« Des milliers d'histoires.. . Des milliers...Entre moi et une sang de bourbe. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Drago l'ignora. « Et ce n'est même pas réaliste. Je...Je suis Drago Malefoy, et tu...Tu es Hermione Granger. » Dit-il comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

« Tu sais, tout le monde aime les histoires où un "méchant garçon sort avec une bonne fille". »

« Mais pas entre toi et moi. »

« Mon affirmation est forcément juste, sinon il n'y aurait pas plus de 20.000 histoires sur nous deux! »

« Arrête de me faire penser à ça. Tu ne voudrais pas que je gerbe sur le tout nouveau ordinateur, n'est-ce pas? » Dit-il. « Et comment font-ils pour qu'une éventuelle histoire d'amour entre nous puisse exister? »

« N'est-ce pas pour cela que nous en lisons une? Pour justement le savoir? »

« D'ailleurs, je suis à deux doigts d'arrêter. Ça m'écœure et un Malefoy ne devrait être écœuré. »

« Tu as intérêt à continuer de la lire. C'est aussi ma note. Et la tienne. Et ne pense même pas à te disputer avec moi. »

« D'accord, maman. Je vais uniquement le faire pour ma note. Pour ce qui est du record, je suis toujours dégoûtée. Toi et moi ...C'est... Je me demande où ils vont chercher tout ça. »

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« Oh, Hermione, c'est horrible ! » Ginny Weasley était couchée à plat ventre sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable en face d'elle. Le Professeur Merridew avait récolté suffisamment de fonds pour leur acheter des mini-ordinateurs portables qui permettraient à ses élèves de faire plus de recherche en dehors des cours.

« Je sais ! » Hermione se tenait debout devant un miroir, essayant de rassembler ses cheveux bruns ondulés en une queue-de-cheval, en vain. « Tu te rappelles lorsque j'ai crié en classe? En faite, je ne m'étais pas cogné l'orteil. C'est parce qu'il y a plus de vingt mille histoires qui font de moi et Malefoy un couple! »

Ginny ôta ses yeux de l'écran pour la regarder. « Non! Pour de vrai? » Son visage exprimait l'étonnement.

« Oui, totalement vrai. Je crois que je serai effrayé par ce chiffre durant le reste de ma vie. » Dit Hermione.

« Alors pourquoi vous continuez de le lire? » Ginny détourna son regard et poursuivit sa lecture.

Hermione fut déconcertée par cette question. « Honnêtement ... Je n'en sais rien. Nous le faisions uniquement pour notre note, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je veux vraiment voir comment ça se termine. »

La bouche de Ginny se tordit en un grand sourire. « Hermione, » Chanta-t-elle, « Est-ce que tu es ... Tu sais... »

Confuse, Hermione ne répondit pas sur le moment, puis elle réalisa ce que son amie venait d'insinuer. « Ginevra Weasley, ce jour-là ne risque pas d'arr... »

« Ok, ok pas la peine de te mettre dans tous ses états! » Dit Ginny. « Tu sais quoi, cette histoire est trop longue. Je vais juste passer au dernier chapitre, d'accord? »

« D'accord, mais ne m'en dit pas plus, j'ai promis à Malefoy que je ne lirais pas sans lui. » dit Hermione. Elle termina d'attacher ses cheveux et s'assit sur le lit pour observer le visage de Ginny. Il était indéniable qu'elle mourait d'envie de savoir comment "We Learned the Sea" se finirait.

D'abord, le visage de Ginny fit une moue frustrée puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire marcher la souris, puis quand cette dernière finit par coopérer, Ginny se sentit soulagée. Après avoir cliqué sur le lien de l'épilogue, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Son visage se crispa d'horreur devant ce qu'elle venait de lire.

« Quoi? » Demanda précipitamment Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Ginny pâlit et éloigna l'ordinateur portable de sa meilleure amie. « Mione, je ne pense pas que tu devrais le li... »

« Laisse-moi voir Gin! » Dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Ginny le lui tendit à contrecœur. Hermione aurait voulu qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

Tout ce qu'elle lut, la laissa sans voix. Elle et Malefoy étaient heureux en ménage avec deux enfants, ils s'étaient embrassés sur la balançoire et Malefoy voulait un autre enfant. C'était une fin minable, selon Hermione.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne voudrais pas voir ça. »

« Qu'est-ce Malefoy va dire? Il faut que je l'empêche de lire la suite! »

« C'est répugnant. C'est comme si tu voulais à jamais te marier avec lui. »

« Je sais! »

« Bon, de toute façon, vous pouvez toujours choisir un autre site. » Dit Ginny en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suppose que oui. » Dit Hermione, d'un air triste. « Mais il se peut qu'il soit trop tard. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

« Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de le lui montrer, alors? »

Ginny la regarda. « Je comprends pourquoi tu es en colère. »

A/N : Voili voilà voilou pour le troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu. J'ai vraiment aimé celui-là parce que j'aime leur réaction face à ce "fameux chiffre" qui d'ailleurs est totalement vrai. Par contre c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression de poster des chapitres tout les deux jours ? Bon en tout cas, je parie que ça doit vous faire plaisir alors je pense que je vais faire cela. Sinon, qu'est ce que va faire Hermione dans le prochain chapitre ? Vous avez des idées ? :)

P.S: Si vous avez l'occasion de lire "We Learned the Sea" de luckei1 (ou si vous avez l'intention de le lire), vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles. :)

N'oubliez pas les REVIEWS qui reste la bienvenue à tout le monde. ( Même les anonymes )

Bisous.

Love-DramioneFrance!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Delphine: Bonjour. C'est vrai tu trouve ? Ah je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. Ça fait plaisir à lire. J'espère que le troisième chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Araym1: Bonjour. Oui c'est exactement ça, ils sont très curieux de voir comment les Moldus font pour inventer de telles histoires sur eux. Heu... quand même pas si ? Entre Voldy et une fiction je crois que le choix est vite fait, non ? Bref... nous verrons ça quand la traduction sera fini. Sinon, la suite arrive maintenant. Bonne lecture.**

**Yuki: Bonjour, c'est normal. C'est mon rôle de vous faire partagez cette fantastique histoire (enfin je crois ?). Oh, oui. Ils m'amusent aussi mais je crois que c'est justement pour cela qu'on les aime tant : à cause de leur tempérament où l'on voit qu'il y a une vrai pression entre eux. Peut-être sont-ils vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.**

**Harmonye: Salut. Heureuse que la traduction te plaise. Ohh et bien j'en suis flattée. Ah oui, je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais les changer ces deux-là. Tout le temps en train de se lancer des pics, mais c'est comme cela qu'on les aime. :) Voilà la suite en espérant que tu l'aimeras. Bisous. **

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: Bonjour. Et oui mais par contre, ce n'est pas le vrai chiffre pour les fictions en français parce que si je me réfère à la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il y en avait vers les trois mille et quelques... Là, j'ai suivit la fiction anglaise et j'ai vérifié pour les fictions anglaise dans la catégorie Romance. D'ailleurs, voici une chose que j'avais oublié de préciser, je suis vraiment tête en l'air parfois! ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.**

**LostonSaturne: Bonjour. Merci pour la review et je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait comme la plupart des reviews que je suis en train de lire. Oh merci, j'ai quand même quelques défauts niveau traduction (Personne n'est parfait!). Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dise que je fais un très bon travail. Pour ce qui est de poster la trad', ça me fait plaisir de vous faire partager cette fiction originale. Bisous et bonne lecture pour ce prochain chapitre.  
**

**Charliee3216: Salut! Merci pour la review et je suis contente que tu aime la traduction. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 3. Bisous.**

**Grande lectrice: Salut. Merci pour ta review, et je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. De toute évidence, c'est une de mes raisons pour laquelle j'ai décidé de la traduction. Déjà pour son originalité mais aussi parce qu'elle sort du cadre traditionnelle que nous avons l'habitude de voir! Pour ce qui est du chiffre, il est tout à fait vrai. Mais c'est le vrai chiffre pour toutes les fictions anglaise dans le genre romance. Je n'ai pas osé prendre le chiffre français qui n'était que de...3000 et quelques. Donc j'ai pris le chiffre le plus proche de celui que la vraie auteur a mit dans son histoire. Voici la suite.  
**

**Jenifael09:Bonjour. Merci beaucoup pour la review.  
**

**Visiteur: Bonjour. Oui voilà une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai aimé cette fiction. Pour ce qui est des fautes d'accord, j'en suis désolé, pourtant je relis plusieurs fois avant de poster. Mais je ne dois certainement pas les voir. Merci d'en faire la remarque, en tous cas. Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.**

**L: Oh! Super tu aime ma traduction. J'en suis toute heureuse. Il est vrai que l'histoire est vraiment original et j'espère que vous l'aimez autant que je l'aime. Ah oui surement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire toute ses fictions mais dès que je le ferai je t'en dirai plus. Je pense que je me lancerai dans l'invention une fois avoir terminé cette trad'. Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.  
**

**Heiza: Oh! Je crois que je commence à aimer de plus en plus tes reviews. Je suis toujours contente que la fiction te plaise encore. Ose-tu remettre en doute mes sources et vérifications ? Oh j'y crois pas! Non mais dites donc! Non je plaisante, je pense qu'en faite, tu as simplement dû oublier de mettre en catégorie Romance ou alors pour le Rating qui est tout public! D'ailleurs je viens de vérifié et le nombre a encore augmenté! :O C'est vraiment gentil de dire ça, il est vraiment que j'ai aussi des défauts en tant que traductrice, je ne suis pas parfaite en orthographe ni en grammaire, il faut juste que je fasse plus attention au accord et au terminaison qui me pose souvent quelques problèmes mais j'essaye de m'améliorer et vous tous, m'aider beaucoup. En tous cas, voici là suite la Miss! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Les idées du professeur

**Salut à tous! Vous allez bien ? Eh bien, pour moi tout va pour le mieux, je finis les cours mercredi prochain, j'en suis toute excitée. Et vous c'est quand, sinon ? Bref, il est 20:53 et je viens de finir de corriger les fautes, relire le texte plusieurs fois en espérant qu'il n'y ait aucune faute de grammaire ou d'orthographe(Si seulement c'était vrai!). Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment très contente de tous vos commentaires, cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer à traduire cette histoire. Trève de blabla et plus d'action. Je vous laisse lire! :P**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour une devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les idées du professeur.

Nerveuse, Hermione marchait dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard dans l'espoir d'arriver assez tôt au cours d'Etude des Moldus. Elle voulait s'assurer que Malefoy ne lise pas la fin de "We Learned the Sea". Il était essentiel qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. En quelque sorte.

Alors qu'elle approchait, elle se mit à courir. Puis d'un coup, elle heurta quelqu'un. C'était le corps svelte du professeur Merridew qu'elle venait de percuter.

« Oh ! Professeur, je suis terriblement désolé. » Dit Hermione en se baissant pour ramasser ses livres et redresser sa jupe.

Son professeur sourit. « Bonjour Miss Granger. Que faites-vous ici? Le cours ne commence que dans dix minutes. »

« Eh bien, je voulais...heu... arriver assez tôt. J'ai une ou deux choses à faire avant que le cours débute. » Hermione se releva avec une expression de faux espoirs.

« Bien sûr! Tu seras contente de savoir qu'un autre étudiant est aussi venu un peu plus tôt. » Dit le professeur Merridew en désignant la porte de la salle de classe. « Tu peux entrer, de toute façon, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant de commencer le cours. »

« Merci Professeur ! » Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Je dois l'en empêcher avant...

Ses livres rencontrèrent une fois de plus le sol. Sérieusement ? L'autre étudiant qui se trouvait dans la classe n'était autre que l'objet de ses dernières pensées...Malefoy.

« Malefoy? » S'écria Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Drago se détourna rapidement de l'ordinateur portable, les joues légèrement roses. « Je, euh, je suis venu un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

«Oh rien de spécial! J'avais juste envie d'arriver de bonne heure. »

« Cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard exaspéré, puis un regard curieux quand elle le vit essayer d'éteindre l'ordinateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy? »

Drago tourna l'ordinateur quand il la vit marchait vers lui. « Rien, Sang de Bourbe. Vas t-en maintenant! »

« Non, ce n'est pas rien, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » Dit-elle en attrapant l'ordinateur. Puis, elle se figea en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire. « Tu as lu fin! »

Drago la foudroya du regard.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies lu. J'étais venu ici pour t'en empêcher, immonde petite foui... »

« Attends une minute, tu es venu exprès ici pour m'en empêcher ? Tu as lu la fin? » Interrompit-il.

« Je ... je ...» Balbutia Hermione. « Oui. »

Drago poussa un petit grognement. « Moi aussi je suis venue ici pour t'empêcher de le lire. »

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui. « C'est extrêmement gênant. »

« C'était lamentable comme fin, hein? » Dit-il. « C'est fou parce que je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer marier avec quelqu'un comme toi et aimer ça. »

« Avec quelqu'un comme moi? Et toi, alors? » Le visage de la brune se tordit en une grimace de dégoût.

« Il faut quand même reconnaitre que j'ai la plus malheureuse position dans ce mariage. » Dit Drago. « Et pire encore, nous avons eu des enfants. Et nous savons tous les deux que pour faire un enfant il faut... »

« Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que je rende mon petit-déjeuner sur toi, je te conseille de te la fermer. » Dit Hermione qui était écœurée par sa remarque.

« En attendant, » Déclara-t-il en ignorant son commentaire. « Comme nous sommes en avance, pourquoi ne pas chercher un autre site ? On devrait peut-être commencer par ça. » Finit-il en abandonnant le fait que ce n'était pas la peine de débattre avec cette fille.

« Très bien. Il devrait nous rester... » Hermione regarda sa montre. « Zéro minute. » Comme par hasard, la cloche sonna pile à ce moment-là et les étudiants qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la classe entrèrent et s'installèrent en silence.

« Super. Maintenant, quel site va-t-on dire à Merridew? »

« Je ne sais pas, je... »

« Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici avec Malefoy? » Harry se tenait debout, à côté d'eux, regardant Hermione avec confusion.

« Nous... nous travaillons sur notre projet. » Débita rapidement Hermione.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes tous les deux partenaires! Ça craint pour toi, Hermione. Sinon, quel site avez-vous choisi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ah...heu une page web qui s'appelle Spleen ... Dissection. » Hermione avait été prise par surprise. « C'est un site où les médecins ... dans le monde moldu ... dissèquent des rates. Pour le plaisir. Pendant qu'ils jouent ...au poker. »

« Il va devoir écrire une dissertation sur ça avec toi ? » Dit Harry, incrédule.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une vraie page web. C'est une fausse page. » Expliqua Hermione, essayant de dissimuler son terrible mensonge.

« Uh-huh. » Dit son meilleur ami. « Bon, d'accord. Je suis sûr que, quel que soit le sujet, si c'est toi qu'il l'écrit Hermione, ça sera génial. »

« Merci Harry. »

« À plus Mione. À plus ... la fouine. » Harry fit la moue et partit.

« Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que je déteste le Balafré? » Bouillonna Malefoy. « Décidément, il ne cessera jamais de m'appeler la fouine ! »

Hermione allait protester, mais l'enseignante fit son entrée.

« Bonjour tout à le monde ! » Annonça-t-elle gaiement.

« Bonjour Professeur Merridew. » Dirent-ils en chœur d'une voix endormie.

« Eh bien, je suis contente de voir à quel point vous êtes enthousiaste !» Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons surfé sur internet pour pouvoir rédiger une rédaction sur un site que vous aurez choisi. Aujourd'hui, je vais passer voir chaque binôme pour voir si vous en avez trouvé un. Si vous n'avez pas trouvé d'URL spécifique, vous devrez écrire votre devoir sur celui que j'aurais choisi pour vous. » Elle s'arrêta et agita sa baguette vers le tableau. Les mots : Suivi d'une fourmi ménagère: Un Blog documentaire apparurent en caractères blancs. Hermione déglutit. C'était soit la fanfiction ou soit la fourmi.

« Bien, alors si vous avez des questions, venez me voir. Vous pouvez commencer! » Ajouta l'enseignante. Elle se tourna vers le premier binôme et écrivit leur URL sur son calepin.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » Paniqua Drago. « Je ne veux pas rédiger un devoir sur des stupides fourmis. »

« Moi non plus, il faut vite qu'on trouve un site. » Dit Hermione. « Harry et Ginny ont pris YouTube, Lavande et Parvati ont choisi toutes les pages qui parlent de potins. »

« Goyle a pris Google et Bing. » Compléta le blond.

« Et Neville a pris GarageBand. Ce n'est pas un site web, mais techniquement ça marche. » Termina Hermione. « Alors que faisons-nous? »

« Je ne connais aucun site moldu. C'est toi la Sang de Bourbe. »

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ç... »

« Bonjour Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy! » Interrompit le professeur qui venait d'arriver, avec son bloc-notes. « URL s'il vous plaît? »

« Euh ... » Commença Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais improvisé avant.

« Nous ...nous... » Bégaya Drago.

« Vous n'en avez pas? » Dit le professeur qui finit la phrase pour eux.

« Non! » S'écria précipitamment Hermione. « En faite, nous avons ... » Elle regarda Drago pour avoir une quelconque aide. Mais il continuait à ne rien dire.

« Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est affiché sur votre écran? » Demanda l'enseignante.

Drago et Hermione pâlirent. Ils tentèrent de dire la vérité puisque c'était apparemment le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour ne pas écrire une rédaction sur ces foutus fourmis.

« C'est ... » Commença Drago. « C'est... »

Tout d'un coup, le visage du professeur Merridew s'illumina. « C'est ? » Encouragea-t-elle. « Oh mais c'est super ! Je savais qu'un binôme finirait par tomber sur ça! C'est un de mes sites préférés. Il est absolument génial! »

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues pâles d'Hermione. Ils ne s'y étaient pas du tout attendus...

« Alors, quelle fiction avez-vous choisi, les enfants ? »

C'est là que tout devint gênant. « Eh bien, » Dit Drago. « Nous sommes tombés sur une histoire qui parle de nous deux. »

« Vraiment? » Pendant quelques secondes, Merridew prit un air confus. « Oh! Les livres de Monsieur Potter! Ils sont tellement incroyables. »

« Ouais ... » Dit Hermione. Elle était contente que Drago ait omis la partie romantique de l'histoire.

« Hey! » S'exclama l'enseignante avec un grand sourire plâtré sur son visage. « J'ai une excellente idée pour votre devoir! Puisque vous avez trouvé des histoires où vos deux caractères sont faits par le point de vue des Moldus, pourquoi ne pas rédiger une dissertation sur la façon dont ils vous décrivent dans l'histoire pour ensuite comparer vos personnages fictifs à ce que vous êtes vraiment ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Le visage d'habitude pâle de Drago, pâlit encore plus. « C'est ... bien. » Réussit à dire Hermione.

« Super! Donc vous faites ça. Je suis impatient de voir votre rédaction! » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil, puis partit vers un autre binôme.

Drago regarda Hermione. Hermione regarda Drago. Ils poussèrent un soupir de découragement en même temps. Ça allait être totalement embarrassant.

A/N: J'aime ce chapitre, pas vous ? En plus on retrouve bien notre Hermione maladroite qui fonce sur les professeurs! Oh, et Drago qui bégaye, c'est pas commun, ça! Bon revenons à nos moutons. En tous cas, ça craint pour eux! XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ? Et surtout, quelles seront leurs réactions ?

Une petite review et Drago pourra bégayer devant vous! (Oulà, y'a un truc qui va pas chez moi, c'est surement la fatigue...)

Bisous, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**L: Bonjour! Bingo, dans le mille. Oh, ça me fait très plaisir de lire cela. J'espère que tu sera satisfaite de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**Harmonye: Bonjour! C'est clair, elle est excellente. Ah oui tu crois ? A toi de voir dans ce chapitre là! :) Hey, c'est une bonne idée ça! Mais déjà faudrait-il qu'ils réussissent à s'entendre! Bisous.**

**Jenifael09: Bonjour! Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que cette fiction est très original et surtout hilarante **

**Mama: Bonjour! C'est normal, le chiffre change au fur et à mesure. De plus j'ai mis le vrai chiffre pour toute les fictions en anglais sur les Dramione! Contente que la traduction te plaise et que la suite te satisfera. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Invaders Sud: Merci beaucoup pour la review. Oh merci c'est très gentil. Cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer à traduire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: Bonjour, et c'est le chiffre de toute les fictions sur notre petit couple préféré. Pour les français nous n'en avons que 3000 et quelques... XD Mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien. AhAh, tu veux voir sa réaction ? Et bien rendez-vous dans ce chapitre et enjoy it!**

**Araym1: Bonjour! Il est vrai que leur comportement est différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir... Voilà la suite pour sa réaction à notre petite fouine. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Morgane Valdez: Bonjour! Ta review m'a fait sourire. C'est vraiment gentil que tu me dise cela. Ah oui ça serait trop beau pour être vrai, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, je traduirai ou inventerai (j'espère) une Dramione en rating M. Voici la suite la Miss.**


	5. Chapter 5 : La voix de l'esprit

**Bonjour à vous mes petits lecteurs/lectrices. Je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre en retard... J'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire. Bref, je pense poster le prochain chapitre pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais je le fais avec une seule petite condition: je veux une "tonne" de review pour ce chapitre et vous aurez votre cadeau. Je suis diabolique je le sais. NIANAHAHAh. Je finis mon blabla et je vous laisse lire.**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour une devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La voix de l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » Demanda Hermione. « Ça craint. »

Hermione et Drago avaient passé les cinq dernières minutes à réfléchir sur comment ils allaient faire pour sortir de leur situation actuelle.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à ça avant, Granger ? Nous n'avons qu'à lire les histoires non-romantiques et écrire plutôt sur ceux-là. »

« J'y avais pensé, figure-toi ! » Dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard glacial. «Mais le professeur Merridew a déjà recopié notre URL. L'URL qui mène directement au dernier chapitre de "We Learned the Sea". Et enfin, l'URL qui lui permet de lire ce qu'il va se passer à la fin! »

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me provoquer, je nous aurais déjà fait sortir de ce pétrin! » S'énerva Drago.

« Moi je te provoque ? Je ne suis pas celle qui... » Hermione s'arrêta. Quelque chose sur l'écran de l'ordinateur venait d'attirer son attention. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« De quoi tu parles? » Demanda Drago, irrité.

« Ce lien qui dit "reviews". » Hermione pointa du doigt le mot à l'écriture bleu dont le chiffre était supérieur à mille. « Je pense que ce sont les commentaires que les gens postent sur les histoires. »

« Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de les lire. » Dit-il. « J'ai eu assez d'écœurement pour la journée. »

« Qu'importe si ces commentaires me feront vomir. Je suis Hermione Granger, et Hermione Granger ne veut pas avoir de mauvaises notes. J'écrirai cette dissertation et je la rédigerai avec beaucoup de soin. Et pour finir, je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses. »

« Un Malefoy ne peut pas avoir de mauvaises notes. »

« Evidemment. Tout ce à quoi ta famille s'intéresse, c'est l'argent. »

« Je suis le deuxième meilleure élève de notre promotion cette année, tu sais. » Rétorqua séchement Drago.

« Ce qui ne signifie rien pour moi, vu que je suis la première. » Contra Hermione.

« Sale Sang de Bourbe. »

« Sale fouine répugnante. »

« Bibliothèque sur patte. »

« Albinos arrogant et coincé. »

_Brrrrrring_! La sonnerie les coupa, mettant fin à leur bataille d'insultes. Ils s'envoyèrent des regards de dégouts avant de quitter la salle de classe.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tard dans la nuit, Hermione était toujours éveillée, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour composer son devoir. Selon les directives de son professeur, elle devait écrire une rédaction sur la Hermione Granger du point de vue des Moldus et comparer son personnage à ce qu'elle est vraiment.

En plus de cela, c'était un roman.

Elle devait décrire un personnage, donc elle-même, qui aime Drago Malefoy.

Urghh, c'était vraiment incensé!

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se lever pour prendre un somnifère, elle entendit le bec d'un hibou tapotait contre la fenêtre de son dortoir. Sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas réveiller Lavande et Parvati, elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et laissa le hibou entrer. La lettre était adressée à elle.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Une fois que j'ai ouvert l'URL que vous et votre partenaire m'aviez donnée, je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise par le choix du genre. Mais j'ai aussi été frappé par une autre suggestion dont je vais vous faire part. Le genre romanesque est un bon divertissement, et je veux que vous et Monsieur Malefoy lisiez plusieurs de ces histoires. Vous pourriez écrire une rédaction collective sur tous ceux que vous aurez lus. Je pense que ça serait très intéressant, n'est-ce pas? Si vous comptez lire plus de fiction, vous vous rendrez surement compte que les Moldus ont beaucoup d'imagination pour créer de l'amour entre vos deux personnages. Ça va être amusant!_

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir écrit si tard, mais je savais que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, j'oublierais le lendemain matin._

_~ Professeur C. Merridew._

_P.S: Si vous commencez à développer des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy, n'hésitez pas à venir pour m'en parler. Une bonne conversation entre femme aide vraiment lorsqu'il s'agit d'un béguin._

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. C'était comme si cette femme vivait pour la dégoûter à vie. D'abord son jumelage avec Malefoy, ensuite le compte rendu qu'ils devaient faire , puis le fait qu'elle devra lire plus de fiction. Et pour couronner le tout, elle lui offrait des conseils sur les béguins. En plus, elle n'avait pas flashé sur Malefoy! Elle travaillait uniquement avec lui pour sa note. Elle ne lisait ces histoires que pour sa note. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait _vraiment_ les lire. Non, ce n'était que pour sa note.

_Tu dis juste cela pour te rassurer, Hermione. _Une petite voix persistante interrompit ses pensées.

N'importe quoi! Je ne le fais que pour ma note et c'est vrai!

_Tu sais très bien que tu désires les lire._

Pas du tout! J'ai juste une grande admiration pour la lecture.

_Oui, de la littérature romantique._

Tais-toi.

_Je le ferai que si tu admets la stricte vérité._

Très bien! Il est vrai que je veux les lire.

_Je le savais! Cela signifie que ..._

Que quoi ?

_..._

CELA SIGNIFIE QUE QUOI ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Elle avala le cachet et réussit à s'assoupir jusqu'au matin.

* * *

**A/N:** Voilà voilà! Un chapitre qui ne révèle rien. Pas très intéressant selon moi. La seule que j'ai aimé ( et dont je ne me passerais jamais) c'est la dispute qu'ils ont eu et les insultes qu'ils se sont lancés. Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Hermione ?

N'oubliez pas les **REVIEWS** qui restent toujours la bienvenue et qui font très plaisir à votre traductrice! :)

Bisous, L-DF! . ?docid=33732562

_**RAR's :**_

**Invaders Sud: Salut! Oh merci du compliment, c'est gentil! Ah oui, merci de la remarque, j'ai vraiment pas fait attention. Maintenant je l'ai corrigé! ;) Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.**

**Heiza: Bonjour bonjour! Oh ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, l'importance est que les chapitres te plaisent. Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments, ça m'aide vraiment à m'avancer et à m'améliorer. Quasi inexistante ? Bon c'est vrai, ou peut-être pas. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à mon plus grand malheur! Ahah, et si ça se passait vraiment hein ? Tu serais contente. Je suis sûr que tu sauterais au plafond tellement tu seras heureuse. MOUAHAHA. C'est normal, c'est chapitre sont assez court et ne font que deux pages Word. Pour répondre à ton deuxième commentaire, ça arrive d'oublier tu sais! C'est humain. Bien sûr que j'avais raison (sans me vanter! Xd). P***** j'ai même le droit à un surnom. Merci choupinette. :P Oui je vois ça, alors que nous les français, hé, ça avance pas. Aussi je voulais te dire que... TES REVIEWS SONT SUPER INTÉRESSANTE, NON MAIS ! Pense à moi qui m'éclate quand je les lis. Sérieux ? M****e, je pensais qu'on pouvais mettre plus que ça. Oh, j'viens avec toi, WESH! MDR! Bisous.  
**

**Dray86: Salut, merci pour la review. Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Bisous et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.**

**Jenifael09: Bonjour! Merci pour la review! Et bonne lecture pour la suite.**

** : Salut. Oh malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire plus, tu le verra pas toi même. Ahah moi aussi. Merci pour le compliment, c'est surtout un plaisir pour moi de vous la faire partager. Bisous.**

**Rosabella01: Bonjour! Oh super alors si le thème te plaît. Je viens de lire le résumé de la fiction que tu m'as écrit et franchement j'aime bien. Il faut que je pense à la lire alors. Tu veux le savoir ? Alors voilà le chapitre cinq, qui j'espère te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous et Enjoy it.**

**Harmonye: Coucou! Comme toujours, tes postes me font encore une fois plaisir. Merci pour le compliment, c'est grâce à vous tous si je m'améliore. Ah, j'aime les gens qui font leur suggestion parce que ça me fait rire mais en même temps ça me fait réfléchir sur la suite puisque je n'ai pas fini de traduire les chapitres. Ça me donne beaucoup d'idée en tête! :) Bisous bisous.**

**Aude9483: Merci pour la review. Et c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous la faire partager. Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.  
**

**Swetty-girl-35: Bonjour. Contente que cela te plaise. Oui c'est vraiment original et c'est ce qui m'a fait craquer. Ah pour les chapitres courts, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Peut-être seront-ils long par la suite... Je n'en sais pas plus. Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: Salut! Oh ce sont de superbes suggestions que tu me fais part là. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment vous allez réagir! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Vidéos

**HELLOOOOO! Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis de super bonne humeur! Vous savez pourquoi ? Non ? Vous êtes sûr ? Bon tant pis... Et bien, si je suis de bonne humeur c'est assurément grâce à vous. Quand je me suis connectée sur mon compte Hotmail, j'ai eu un grosse surprise: 16 messages de votre part! Finalement, ma condition a bien été respecter, je suis très très contente de vous. Alors comme convenue, voici le nouveau chapitre tout frais.**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENJOY IT !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Vidéos.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, Drago était assis sur son lit et contemplait la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son professeur (trop curieuse, d'ailleurs). Il se mit à penser qu'Hermione avait probablement reçu le même exemplaire, outre le post-scriptum de la fin. C'était justement ce qu'il était en train de lire, et ça ne le rendait vraiment pas heureux.

_P.S.__ Drago, j'ai pensé que, comme vous lisiez actuellement une histoire romantique avec Hermione, peut-être ressentez-vous une éventuel affection pour elle. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler._

Drago était dégouté par cette idée. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'être amoureux d'Hermione? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était gentil avec elle. Ou qu'il essayait d'être plus gentil avec elle. Bon, il l'était en quelque sorte, mais il le faisait seulement pour sa note. Uniquement à cause de sa note.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille son côté convainquant.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Le jour suivant était un jeudi, et tous les étudiants étaient en congés en raison d'une réunion réunissant tous les professeurs. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati utilisaient leur temps libre pour faire des recherches sur Internet. Hermione regardait, avec beaucoup d'amusement, Lavande et Parvati entraîner Ron sur différents sites de potins, prétextant qu'il devait lui aussi rédiger une dissertation. Cependant, Harry et Ginny étaient à la bibliothèque.

« Pousse-toi un peu ! » Exigea Ginny en poussant Harry pour qu'il lui fasse de la place. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, je regarde juste quelques trucs pour notre projet. » Déclara Harry, quittant rapidement la page qu'il regardait sur son ordinateur portable.

Ginny leva ses sourcils roux. « Huh huh, bien sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais regarder quelque chose. En faite, Hermione m'a raconté que depuis que tu as publié tes livres, les Moldus nous aiment. Enfin plutôt nos personnages. Peu importe. Ils écrivent des histoires, créer des clubs, des forums et ils font même des vidéos sur nous. Donc, je voudrais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose sur YouTube. »

« Pas de problème. » Dit Harry. « Par contre, je ne savais pas que mes livres étaient si populaires. »

« Tu es le garçon qui a survécu. Bien sûr que tu es populaire. » Dit Ginny en faisant un double-clique sur la souris. « Ah ... ici! »

« Potter Puppet Pals ? Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Harry en fixant l'écran. «Regarde toutes ces parodies! Hé, je suis plutôt bien dans celui-là ... A Very Potter Musical? »

« Oublie ça. » Dit Ginny. Elle n'allait pas le dire à Harry, mais elle était juste sur ce site pour essayer de trouver des choses concernant Hermione et Drago. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait parlé des fictions, leur invraisemblable accouplement l'avait intrigué. « Regarde ces vidéos! C'est une vidéo crée par un fan! »

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. » Dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Mais il se figea en voyant ce que la page web affichait. « Attends… c'est quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ginny. Elle faisait défiler la page.

« Attends, stop… reviens en haut…là. C'est quoi Dra-mio-ne ? » Harry désigna du doigt une vidéo où l'on apercevait une tête blonde vêtu de vert, tenant une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus.

« On dit _Dramione_. » Corrigea Ginny. « En fait, c'est un assemblage de deux prénon, comme Brangelina dans le magazine que Lavande m'a montré. »

« Et, qu'est-ce que celui-là représente ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette fille ressemble à Hermione? » Demanda Harry. Il s'était assit de nouveau et fixait l'écran, en plissant les yeux.

« Parce que ... » dit Ginny. Elle était dans de beaux draps, elle ne savait pas comme elle allait s'y prendre pour le lui expliquer. « Et bien, parce que c'est une vidéo sur Malefoy et Hermione. »

« QUOI? » Hurla Harry. Madame Pince lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Moins fort, Harry! C'est juste une invention faite par les Moldus, ça n'arrivera jamais dans la vraie vie. »

« Oui, mais quand même ... » Il regarda l'écran avec un air de reproche.

« Regardons-le et tu verras à quel point c'est ridicule. » Ginny cliqua sur le lien, et un écran rose pâle apparut, avec les mots: _Drago et Hermione__ pour toujours_ griffonnés en or. Puis, une première image surgit. C'était des personnages animés qui représentait Drago et Hermione sur le point de s'embrasser.

Harry plissa le nez en guise de dégoût. « Bon maintenant, je crois que je vais vraiment m'en aller. » Il se leva, et se heurta contre Hermione qui venait, apparemment, d'arriver.

« Salut Mione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Dit nerveusement, Harry, en jetant des coups d'œil à Ginny.

« Je tentais de m'échap… » Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit la vidéo que Ginny essayait vainement de quitter. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Rien! » Dit Ginny. « On regardait juste quelques vidéos pour notre projet. »

« D'accord. » Dit la brunette, incrédule. « Harry, puis-je parler à Ginny… seule à seule ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit son meilleur ami en quittant rapidement la bibliothèque, heureux d'échapper à cette ambiance tendue qui les entourer. Ginny lui lança un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« Ne me mens pas, Gin. J'ai vu cette vidéo, les cheveux blonds et mon nom aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? »

« Hermione, ne le prends pas mal, je voulais juste voir si… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? »

« Une vidéo crée par un fan sur le couple Dramione. » Couina sa meilleure amie.

Hermione émit un petit gémissement. « Nous avons même un joli nom de couple ? »

« Oh… donc tu penses que c'est mignon ? »

« Non, je veux dire, oui, mais non! »

« Je suis perdu. »

« Et puis franchement, tous les noms de couple sont mignons. »

« Uh-uh. Pas Harry et moi. Ça donnerait Hinny ? Garry? » Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Beurk. »

« Bref… Tu regardais quand même ces vidéos. Pourquoi? »

« Ça m'a juste intrigué. C'est toi et Malefoy, je sais que c'est improbable, mais vous feriez un couple très intéressant. Tu ne peux pas blâmer les Moldus, tout le monde aime les clichés des "méchants garçon qui sortent avec la gentille fille". »

« Eh bien, pas moi! » Soupira Hermione qui sortit de la bibliothèque en claquant la lourde porte.

Malgré sa colère, elle dut admettre qu'elle était _un peu_ curieuse de savoir le contenu de la vidéo que Ginny regardait.

**A/N:** **Voili voulou! Alors ? Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, il me fait autant rien que les autres surtout avec Drago qui essaie vainement de se convaincre qu'il ne ressent rien pour notre Mione adorée. J'aime de plus en plus le Professeur Merridew parce qu'elle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs! xD Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Ginny ? :)  
**

**REVIEEEWWWS et vous pourrez avoir un joli nom de couple associé à Drago! ;)**

**Bisous, L-DF.**

_**RAR's:**_

**Harmony: YOOO! C'est quoi ça ? Alors comme ça on exige un nouveau chapitre, hein ? T'as de la chance d'avoir une traductrice aussi gentille! Non je plaisante et non tu n'es pas lourde! Ooow merci encore de complimenter mon travail, qui j'espère est à la hauteur. Oui pareil pour moi, mais c'est sûrement la seule chose qui m'a fait rire dans le chapitre précédent. Après tout, jamais on ne se lassera de leurs disputes interminables! Ouais, ça serait carrément bizarre de discuter de relation amoureuse avec son prof'! Héhé, c'est ce que tu verras dans les prochains chapitres à venir! Tu veux la suite hein ? En plus je suis diabolique, alors que vous vous attendez avec IMPATIENCE les chapitres, moi je jubile! MOUAHAH! *Reprend son calme* Bonne lecture.  
**

**Delphine: Bonjour! Oui c'est vraiment un combat qui se passe dans sa tête! En attendant, voici la suite! Bisous.**

**Rosabella01: Salut, oui c'est bien pour cela que je l'avais fait remarqué en fin de chapitre. Mais c'est vrai que leurs disputes sont justes inlassable. Évidemment, je connais la fin, j'aimerais en dire plus, mais il faut que je me retienne. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Jenifael09: Salut, Merci pour la review. Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.  
**

**Invaders Sud: Salut, salut, salut! C'est vrai ? Et bien tu vas encore PLUS l'aimer en lisant ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus. Heu... Il y a 17 chapitres en tout. Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Charliee3216: Bonjour. Ahah moi aussi! Franchement j'adore ce professeur qui leur en fait vraiment voir de toute les couleurs. Oh un très bonne supposition que je vais ajouter à ma liste des impressions. Peut-être que ça se passera ou peut-être pas. Voici la suite la miss.**

**Kikiza-chan: Coucou, merci pour la review et je suis contente que la fiction te plaise. Bisous.**

**Morgane Valdez: Ah oui ? Tu le prends comme ça ? Voilà par ta faute, je vais poster le chapitre prévue dans un mois! Na! *Je clique sur la croix rouge, éteint l'ordinateur et vais me promener dehors sous ce beau coucher de soleil qui m'illumine*... *Une heure plus tard* C'était une blague hein! Oui c'est vrai que ce n'était pas non plus mon chapitre préféré! Ah oui, elle me fait trop rire cette prof', je l'adore de plus en plus. MDR'! Imagine c'est vrai! :o Tu as hâte de savoir si c'est vrai ce que je dis hein ? Mouahaha *Reprend son sérieux et dit* En attendant voici la suite!**

**Araym1: Salut, merci pour la review, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise autant. Voici la suite en attendant.  
**

**Fifi72: Salut! Oooh oui ça serait vraiment TOP! Je donnerais tout rien que pour voir leur réaction devant une fiction de rating M. Je crois qu'ils seraient au bord d'une crise cardiaque! xD**

**L: Coucou! Merci pour les reviews. Ahh et bien on y est pas encore alors (je ne dévoilerai rien bien sûr! Peut-être que je mens). Et bien bonne chance si jamais tu passe des éventuels examens. C'est une très bonne suppositions dont tu me fais part. Je vais la noter! Voici la suite. Bisous!**


	7. Chapter 7 : E-mail

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour ce gros retard de mise à jour. Je suis impardonnable, je le sais. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de faire ces derniers jours que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster de chapitre. Donc, voilà si vous êtes en colère contre moi, et bien tant pis pour vous car je vous réserve un chapitre hors pair, qui j'espère aura valu le coup de vous faire attendre. Encore désolé pour l'absence, je m'en veux beaucoup. Oh et j'ai oublié de dire que je suis vraiment contente de tout les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, je suis hyper méga super contente!  
**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : E-mail.

Face à ses élèves, le professeur Merridew, actuellement sur la liste des personnes qu'Hermione et Drago voulaient tuer, expliquait le déroulement de son cours.

« Très bien! »Dit-elle en se frottant énergiquement les mains. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu différent. Étant donné la diversité des maisons qu'il y a dans cette classe, nous aurons besoin de moyens de communication. Donc, nous allons envoyer des e-mails ! »

La majorité de la classe la fixa sans comprendre un seul mot.

« Je vois. » Commença-t-elle. « Bon, un e-mail désigne le fait que l'on envoie un message à une personne…en ligne. C'est le même système que lorsque vous envoyez un hibou à quelqu'un. Revenons à nos hippogriffes. Vous écrivez un message, puis vous l'envoyez sur l'adresse e-mail de quelqu'un d'autre. Toutes les instructions dont vous aurez besoin sont installés sur vos ordinateurs. Allez, vous pouvez commencer! »

« Je suppose que tu as reçu la même lettre que Merridew m'a envoyé. » Fit Drago.

« Effectivement. Et je suis capable de faire ce qu'elle nous a demandé. Mentit Hermione.

« Faux ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas lire plus de fiction et encore moins en faire une rédaction complète. »

« J'essaie d'être mature ! Quelque chose qu'apparemment tu ne connais pas. » La Gryffondor ouvrit Safari, puis se mit à rire. « Hogmail ? Vaiment? »

Drago, ignorant sa remarque sur la maturité, se pencha et lit. « Hogmail: Votre service d'envoi d'e-mail via Poudlard. »

Hermione prit le relais.

_Hogmail est un service en ligne qui vous offre l'opportunité d'envoyer des messages, des liens, des fichiers, des photos et/ou vidéos. Vous pouvez y avoir accès sur n'importe quel ordinateur, portable ou autres appareils connectés à Internet. HMing, autre fonctionnalité du service, vous permet de discuter avec d'autres utilisateurs Hogmail. Pour configurer votre compte Hogmail ..._

« Bon alors, les indications sont là. Écrivons un e-mail… » Dit-elle.

Trente-sept insurmontable minutes plus tard, Hermione et Drago en sortirent vainqueurs.

« C'est plus facile d'écrire un e-mail dans le monde Moldu. » Marmonna la rouge et or.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur demande leur couleur préférée, leur plat favori et l'équipe de Quidditch qu'ils préfèrent ? Quel est le rapport avec le fait d'envoyer un e-mail? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle. « Mais au moins, nous en avons envoyé un. »

Soudain, son ordinateur émit un petit son.

_Vous avez un nouveau message._

« Oh, trop cool. » S'enthousiasma Hermione en cliquant sur le nouveau message.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_De: StillAlive33_

_Pour: Knowitall_

_Sujet: Devine qui c'est…_

_J'en ai mis du temps... Mais j'essaie toujours de comprendre comment ça fonctionne. Il m'a fallu au moins cinq minutes pour trouver le lien "Rédiger un courriel". **** Merridew! (J'adore les astérisques. Ils sont très utiles.)_

_PS : Alors, comment ça se passe avec Malefoy?_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'envoie cela ? Il est à seulement un mètre de nous. » Dit le vert et argent.

« Cela s'appelle avoir des amis, Malefoy. Tu devrais essayer un jour. » Déclara Hermione.

« La ferme, Granger. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça quand on sait que les seuls amis que tu as ne sont pas plus bêtes qu'un âne. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Qu'en est-il de tes deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle? » Instantanément, Hermione pâlit et regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Crabbe ... « Malefoy, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

« Écoute, Granger. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Parce que, franchement, qui se soucie des sentiments d'un Malefoy? » Drago plissa les yeux, prit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers une autre table.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle fallait toujours qu'elle complique les choses. Surtout quand ils commençaient à bien s'entendre.

_Pour: redheadgirl21_

_De: knowitall_

_Sujet: je suis une idiote._

_Merde, j'ai encore tout foiré. J'ai ouvert ma grande gueule et j'ai mentionné Crabbe devant Malefoy. Nous étions à deux doigts de bien nous entendre, et j'ai tout gâché. Agg! Je me déteste._

_PS : Je te pardonne pour avoir regardé les vidéos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Pour: TuNeSaisPasTout._

_De: MesCheveuxSontPyromanes._

_Sujet: Je savais que tu me pardonnerais._

_Bien joué Mione. Oui je sais, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre !... Bon pas tout à fait mais j'avais mes espérances. Voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas t'excuser auprès de lui ce soir. Laisse de côté ta fierté de Gryffondor et dit-lui que tu es désolé! Je sais que c'est trop pour toi, mais tu dois le faire pour… pour ta note. Et aussi pour d'autres choses ... ~ sourire diabolique~_

Hermione allait lui répondre quand la sonnerie, annonçant la fin du cours, retentit. Elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta rapidement la salle de classe, dans l'espoir d'utiliser l'Histoire de la Magie pour oublier le plus humiliant e-mail qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu de sa vie.

_Pour: SilverEyes_

_De: knowitall_

_Sujet: Je suis désolé et s'il te plaît, lit mon message_

_Ecoute, Malefoy, c'est la chose la plus embarrassante que je m'apprête à faire, donc savoure-le, d'accord?_

_Je suis désolé pour Crabbe, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai été une idiote, ce qui prouve bien que même les plus brillants d'entre nous avons nos moments. J'aimerais que nous cessions de nous disputer sur des choses simples et stupides, parce qu'honnêtement, ça ne nous fera pas avancer dans notre projet_

_Donc, j'abandonne mon orgueil et je te propose une trêve afin que nous puissions nous entendre. Ainsi, nous pourrions terminer ce devoir insensé et nous obtiendrons une note décente._

_Voilà et encore une fois, je suis désolé. Je vais envoyer ce message comme ça, je pourrais commencer à chercher quelques fictions intéressantes à lire. Je te suggère d'en faire de même._

_-Hermione_

Drago n'en revenait pas. Même lorsque qu'elle devenait sentimentale, elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'être autoritaire.

Bon, il valait mieux se mettre au travail. Le Serpentard se connecta sur FanFiction et commença à chercher.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise Zabini était dans la salle commune des Serpentard, rédigeant son devoir de Potions sur son ordinateur portable. Il trouvait cela plus rapide que de l'écrire à la main. Mais le seul problème était qu'il avait besoin de trouver un objet pour le métamorphoser en une imprimante. Il regarda autour de lui quand son ordinateur émit un petit _ding_! Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et ce qu'il vit le surprit :

_Bonjour! Ginny Weasley voudrait discuter._

Ça venait de son compte Hogmail. Il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme Drago la surnommait si bien, si la Weaselette voulait parler, alors il le ferait. Il cliqua sur le lien.

Blaise Zabini _s'est connecté_.

Ginny Weasley _s'est connecté_.

GW : Bonjour Zabini.

BZ : Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

GW : Oh, rien, je pensais juste que nous pourrions avoir une petite conversation à propos de deux personnes que nous connaissons.

BZ : Et ces deux personnes sont… ?

GW : Tu es vraiment exaspérant. Je te parle d'Hermione et Drago, imbécile !

Surpris, il regarda à nouveau l'écran.

BZ : Continue…

* * *

**A/N :** Voili voilà voilou! Sérieux, Ginny est incontestablement mon personnage préféré! Je m'imagine déjà votre réaction vous avez lu le passage avec Hermione qui "vexe" Drago. Mais ne lui jeter pas de tomate, hein! La fiction n'est pas encore fini! (D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'aurais une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer dès la prochaine mise à jour. ) Alors, vous croyez que notre Serpent préféré va lui pardonner ? Et que se passe-t-il entre Ginny et Blaise ? Réponse au prochaine chapitre!

Bisous bisous, L-DF.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW et Drago pourra vous envoyer un e-mail vous disant qu'il vous désire plus que tout. ( Je délire complètement! xD)

_**RAR's:**_

**Charliee3216: Bonjour! Et oui, j'étais pliée en deux quand j'ai lu ça réaction! On dirait que cette enseignante fait tout pour faire de leur vie un enfer. Ah très bonne suggestion mais je ne dirais rien! ^^ Et bien, peut-être que oui peut-être que non, je n'en dis pas plus! En attendant voici la suite espérant qu'elle te plaira.  
**

**Invaders Sud: Salut, oh super alors! Ah oui, j'ai morte de rire! Vraiment cette Ginny, elle nous fait beaucoup rire. Voici la suite, la miss.**

**Rosabella01: Évidemment que je la connais, d'ailleurs j'ai vraiment hâte de la poster! Oui je me doutais que tu parlais d'une fanfiction, en plus je viens de lire le résumé qui me plait beaucoup. Ah oui, ça m'a bien fait rire ce moment-là. Quand j'étais en train de traduire cette partie, j'ai pensé la même chose, mais ça m'a fait plus fait rire qu'autre chose... Voici la suite. Bisous.**

**Araym1: Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments qui me réchauffent le coeur. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas aussi bien les personnes que JK Rowling. Il faut surtout dire ça à l'auteur de cette magnifique histoire qui elle, a sut vraiment représenter ce que tu me dis là! Une crise cardiaque ? Carrément ? C'est peut-être possible. Ohlala, je m'imagine trop la scène avec Ron, je suis sûr que si c'était vrai, je me roulais parterre tellement je serais pliée de rire. Mais c'est vraiment que j'aimerais bien voir sa réaction à lui aussi. Je suis du même avis que toi, Ron/Hermione n'est pas non plus mon couple préféré... Je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. Merci encore pour les compliments et voici la suite.**

**Harmonye: Coucou! Dramonye *-* ? Ça le fait ou pas ? xD Tu penses qu'il ressent justement le contraire ? C'est une possibilité. Ahhh moi aussi, j'étais vraiment pliée de rire quand j'ai traduit ce moment! Sérieux quoi, Ginny je l'adore de plus en plus. Elle met vraiment de l'ambiance dans cette histoire. Mdr j'y avais pas pensé à Bob l'Eponge! XD Pas pour aujourd'hui par contre, j'ai vraiment été en retard dans les MAJ... Voila la suite Dramonye! XD  
**

**Jenifael09: Contente que la fic' te plaise toujours.**

**Heiza: Hé, je ne pensais ne plus jamais te revoir! Pas la lumière, mais l'étoile filante l'est. Sonic? Sérieux? Je pensais pas que j'étais pas aussi rapide que ça. Mais comme je vois que ça te plait, je continue sur cette longueur d'onde. Je crois que tu es bien la seule à avoir trouver qu'il y a déjà des sentiments aveugles entre eux. Tension sexuelle ? Pas déjà attend! xD Ils s'insultent encore! Mais j'aime moi, quand tu deviens dingue, non mais! Ah merci pour la remarque sur les fautes, il est vrai que j'avais pas trop pris la peine de vérifier (Honte à moi! Sacrifiez-moi!). Non c'est vrai ? Quoi comme vidéo? Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret restera confidentielle et ne sortira en aucun cas de ma bouche. Voilà la suite.**

**L: Je vois que c'est vraiment le moment que vous avez tous préféré. Mais bon, c'est vrai que cette partie là de l'histoire était vraiment hilarante. Oui la chance, tu as raison. Ouais la noter dans ma tête avec toutes les autres suggestions dont vous me faites tous part. Ce qui me permet de voir ceux qui sont dans la bonne direction... Voici la suite.**

**charlinett2698: C'est un réel plaisir pour moi de te la faire partager. Et je suis vraiment contente que tu aime la traduction. Oh si tu as bien fait, parce que dans moins de deux semaines j'aurais déjà fini de tout poster. Pour infos, je poste environs tous les 2/3 jours ça dépend de mon emploi du temps, en faite. Bisous et voilà la suite.  
**

**Manouchka931: Bonjour, je suis heureuse que la trad' te plaise. Voilà la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Plan

**Salut, vous allez bien ? Donc déjà, j'ai en quelque sorte deux bonnes nouvelles (Je vais garder le meilleur pour la fin! ;) ). Premièrement, je suis vraiment contente de tous les commentaires que vous me laissez, ils me font vraiment chaud au cœur parce que je pensais pas que la traduction allait être si bien que ça. Mais grâce à vous je me fais à l'idée qu'elle vous plaît vraiment. Surtout merci à tous ce que commente régulièrement, je les remercie. ENFIN, le meilleur pour la fin, je vous annonce que l'histoire a une suite. Et oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Non ? Bon tant pis! En tous cas, voici la suite mes minous.**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Plan.

GW : Bon, commençons par le plus important. Tu fais partie des amis de Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas?

BZ : Et c'est la seule chose que tu sauras de moi.

GW : Ça me suffit. Hermione et Drago sont partenaires pour l'Etude des Moldus, tu te souviens ?

BZ : Ouais.

GW : Ils ont trouvé un site Web qui s'appelle FanFiction. C'est un endroit où les Moldus inventent des histoires sur des faits réels.

BZ : Ça doit être un site stupide.

GW : Garde tes opinions personnelles pour toi quand je parle. Merci. Bref, ils ont trouvé quelques fictions sur nous, à cause des livres qu'Harry a écrits. Et comme par hasard, ou comme j'aime l'appeler, le destin, ils ont trouvé des fictions romantiques qui parlent d'eux.

BZ : C'est tellement irréaliste.

GW : J'ai eu la même réaction. Mais plus j'y pensais, plus je voyais que ça pourrait marcher. Toi-même, tu les vois se disputer. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

BZ : Et encore une fois, je m'interroge sur ce qui se passe dans le cerveau d'une femme.

GW : Est-ce que tu pourrais TE TAIRE ?

BZ : Ok, ok.

GW : Donc, comme je le disais, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Je pense qu'ils feraient un beau couple s'ils voudraient justement l'admettre. Je pense qu'ils ont même des choses en commun.

BZ : Tu en es sûr ? On parle d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy.

GW : Si je n'étais pas celle qui te demande de l'aide, je t'aurais jeté un sort pour m'avoir interrompu aussi souvent.

BZ : Est-ce que c'est ta période du mois ou quoi ? Non parce que tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

GW : Je vais ignorer cette remarque. Ok, donc je m'occupe d'Hermione, mais il faut deux personnes pour qu'il y est une éventuelle relation. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait pousser Drago à se rendre compte qu'il tient à elle. Et je pense que tu es la personne parfaite pour m'aider.

BZ : Qu'est-ce que j'en retirerai ?

GW : Espèce de Serpent. Ecoute, Zabini, je sais qui tu apprécie en secret. Luna Lovegood est quelqu'un de bien. Donc je pourrais peut-être, tu sais, te mentionner de temps en temps si tu m'aides. Et si jamais tu refuses, et bien ...

BZ : Tu es diabolique.

GW : Et j'en suis fière.

BZ : Bon, comme je sais que je vais le regretter, je vais t'aider.

GW : Noble décision.

BZ : Donc, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

GW : Déjà, tu dois…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A ce moment même, Hermione parcourait les longues (et ridicules) pages contenant toutes les fictions des Dramione. Elle cherchait quelques choses de spécifique: d'abord, il faut que l'histoire ait beaucoup de commentaires. Ce qui, généralement, signifiait que le thème de l'histoire est plutôt intéressant. Puis, elle devait avoir beaucoup de chapitre. Il fallait que la fiction soit longue pour qu'elle se fasse une idée sur son personnage. Et enfin, un qui devrait avoir un résumé où Drago s'éloignerait d'elle le cœur brisé, ou mieux encore, mort. Bon d'accord, c'était son opinion personnelle, mais elle aimerait que cela arrive.

Soudain, une fiction attira son attention. _Courting Miss Granger. Ça sonnait bien, pensa Hermione. Tant que je ne deviens pas Madame Malefoy._

Hermione cliqua sur le lien de l'histoire et commença à lire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pour: SilverEyes

De: MissJeSaisTout

Sujet: J'ai trouvé ...

…Une fiction! Il est assez bien et plutôt réaliste. En fait, dans celui-ci, nous n'avons pas spécialement le choix. Ça parle d'une stupide loi sur le mariage des Malefoy. (S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'elle n'existe pas en vrai !) Nous avons été obligés de se marier. Surtout que cela pourrait vraiment se produire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça s'appelle _Courting Miss Granger_. Je pensais que peut-être, tu pourrais faire une partie de la rédaction sur la suite de l'histoire, _Sold_. Ouais, c'est ça. Donc voilà.

-Hermione

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pour: MissJeSaisTout

De: SilverEyes

Sujet: Ton adresse Hogmail dit tout.

Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire! Tu es vraiment autoritaire! Je ne sais pas comment le Balafré et Weasmoche font pour te supporter. Je suis un Malfoy, je sais prendre mes propres responsabilités. Je te remercie.

PS : Et oui, _Courting Miss Granger_ était pas mal.

Drago était parfaitement capable de trouver ses propres fanfictions, il ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione se faisait du souci à propos de ça. En fait, il en avait trouvé qu'une... en quarante-cinq minutes. Ok, il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur pour savoir se servir de ces engins moldus, mais il commençait à bien se débrouiller. Cependant, il était furieux contre Merridew qui avait oublié de mentionner que le gros X rouge en haut à droite de l'écran quitter le site sur lequel il se trouvait. Elle avait aussi oublié de mentionner toutes les choses essentielles qui nécessitaient au contrôle de l'ordinateur.

Il dut admettre que _Courting Miss Granger_ était une bonne fiction. Bien écrite, mais gâché par le fait qu'il était marié à Granger. Même si la manière dont l'auteur avait écrit l'histoire était réaliste, il n'empêche que…non non non non NON! Il n'était pas censé penser çela!

Ça y est, il avait trouvé une fiction qui lui semblait bien. Elle s'appelait _Burning Feeling_, mais il ne l'avait, cependant, pas encore lu. Il créa un marque-page (ce qui lui prit 15 minutes pour trouver comment faire !) et retourna ensuite à son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise faisait défiler de haut en bas les pages web qui était affiché sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il essayait de trouver quelques vidéos que Weasley fille lui avait dit de chercher. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'aider, mais il dut admettre, qu'elle concoctait de bons plans pour une Gryffondor. Elle aurait pu aller à Serpentard si elle n'était pas aussi gentille avec les gens.

Là! Blaise venait de trouver. _Oh, c'est trop cool, songea-t-il._Il aurait aimé voir la tête de Drago s'il voyait ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

**A/N :** Alors, alors ? Comment c'était ? Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé que Ginny/Zabini prépareraient quelque chose. En effet, ce sont vraiment de vraies petits fouineurs. Non je plaisante. Bref, on retrouve comme d'habitude le Drago qui n'aime pas recevoir des ordres et une Hermione que ordonne. Typique. Cependant, la fin est louche, non ? Qu'est-ce que Blaise prépare ? Et surtout, à qui ? Réponse dans le chapitre 10, guys.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** et vous ferez partie du plan Gin'/Zab' (Je viens juste de l'inventer! o_O)

Bisous, L-DF.

_**RAR's:**_

**Morgane Valdez: Ah ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, chouchou! Oww, j'ai même le droit à un p'tit surnom trop mignon, si c'est pas gentil ça ? Ahahah, ouais moi aussi, j'étais pliée en deux, surtout que ça la caractérise super bien, en plus! Ah trop contente que t'aimes. Voici la suite, chouchou. :)  
**

**L: Trop de sourire, tue le sourire! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec Gin' et Blaise. Sérieusement? Pourtant, je ne la trouve pas si bien écrite ma trad', mais tant qu'elle te plaît alors j'accepte tous tes compliments. Une Fred/Hermione ? Heu... Il faut déjà que je lise des fictions sur eux alors, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que j'en ferais une pour eux, ce n'est pas spécialement mon couple préféré. Mais je verrais. Par contre je peux tout aussi bien écrire voire traduire des OS. Ça me plairait bien. Bref, voici la suite.**

**Invaders Sud: YEAH mon retard est pardonné *-* ! Merci pour le compliment, voici la suite. Bisous.**

**Charliee3216: Ouais c'est justement une des choses qui me plait dans cette histoire, on sort vraiment du cadre typique des Dramione et on découvre une sorte de nouvelle génération. Ah oui, on peut dire qu'ils sont surtout bien choisi. Ah, super alors si tu t'en lasse pas. Bisous et voici la suite.**

**Jenifael09: Merci encore pour la review qui me réchauffe le cœur. Voici la suite.**

**Harmonye: C'est vrai tu aimes ? Oh super alors, en plus je trouve que Dramonye... ça fait authentique! Ce nom est fait pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de la longueur des chapitres, ils vont bientôt commencer à prendre de la largeur. Ahah, c'est ce que j'ai adoré dans ce chapitre: les surnoms! Sérieux, ils sont trop bien choisi. Mais c'est aussi celui de Ginny qui me fait le plus marrer! C'est une possibilité quand au fait qu'elle commence a l'apprécier. Attachant ? Alors, dans ce cas attends toi à encore plus l'aimer. Demain, à 19h06, tu recevrais un e-mail de Drago! Ne le loupe pas surtout, hein ? Allez, bonne lecture... Dramonye! xD  
**

**Araym1: Merci encore pour tous les compliments. Tu crois ? Mais où est donc passé le soit-disant courage des Gryffondor ? Ahah, ouais, je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser avec ces deux là! xD Bonne lecture pour la suite!**

**Yuuhi08: Décidemment, aujourd'hui je croule sous les compliments. C'est une bonne journée pour moi, on dirait. Oh oui, bien sûr que je connais. Tous les fan d'HP connaissent AVPM (qui, d'ailleurs, est hilarant jusqu'au bout, je le conseille à tous les fan d'HP!) Allez, bonne lecture pour la suite! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Brûlure

**Bonjour! Vous allez bien ? Bon je sais, j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre... Je suis vraiment désolé. Surtout que je n'ai pas d'excuse (Honte à moi!). Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et que ce chapitre suffira pour vous remettre le moral et ainsi, vous m'aimerez de nouveau. Non ? Tant pis. Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'aucun de mes lecteurs n'a réagit à propos du fait qu'il y ait une suite à cette histoire! o_O Peut-être que j'aurais dû le souligner ou le mettre en gras! Mais, j'espère que cette fois si vous réagirez et que vous serez contente (ou pas) de cette bonne nouvelle. Je vous laisse lire ce merveilleux chapitre et on se revoit un peu plus bas.**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENNJOYYY!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Brûlure.

Ginny soupira. Blaise avait raison, elle aurait fait une bonne Serpentarde. Après avoir redressé correctement sa jupe, elle entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Ron était seul, penché sur un long rouleau de parchemin. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur un des canapés.

« Salut, frérot. » Salua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny? »

« Rien je voulais juste…te parler. »

« À propos de quoi? En plus, je suis occupé. Je dois écrire cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur comment les Moldus arrivent-ils à… »

« Je sais que tu aimes Hermione. » L'interrompit Ginny.

Ron laissa tomber sa plume. « Qu…quoi? »

« Ron, je suis une fille. Il n'y a que les garçons pour être aussi inconscient à propos des trucs comme ça. »

Ron prit un air indigné. « Je ne l'aime pas! Du moins, pas comme ... _ça_. »

« Si, tu l'aimes. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Ok, peut-être un petit peu. »

« Ah ! » S'écria Ginny. « Je le savais. »

Ron rougit. « Juste un peu, Ginny. Je ne suis pas… amoureux d'elle ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Ginny l'ignora. « Tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Demande-lui de sortir avec toi ! Ça fait longtemps qu'Hermione n'est pas sorti avec un garçon et il se pourrait même qu'elle ressente la même chose pour toi. Tu devrais lui demander. »

Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent. « Ginny, tu joues très bien la comédie, mais je suis ton frère. Tu me tends surement un piège. »

Ginny roula des yeux en signe d'exaspération. « Très bien! Ne le fais pas alors ! » Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers les dortoirs des filles quand Ron l'interpella :

« Attends. »

Elle s'arrêta. « Oui? » Dit-elle, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Tu as dit qu'elle a peut-être des sentiments pour moi ? »

« Possible. »

Un ange passa.

« J'y réfléchirais. » Dit Ron à contrecœur.

Ginny sourit sournoisement. Son plan marchait à la perfection.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drago jurait discrètement alors qu'il marchait vers son cours d'Etude des Moldus. Il avait perdu son ordinateur portable et il était sûr que Blaise l'avait pris. _Merde! Pensa-t-il. Hermione va me tuer._ Il venait juste de terminer la fiction Burning Feeling. En parlant de ça, lui, Drago Malefoy, ne voulait pas ressentir _ça_ envers Hermione. Elle pouvait sortir avec qui elle voulait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Alors qu'il atteignait la salle de classe, il entendit un rire provenant d'un autre couloir. Un rire qui semblait être celui d'Hermione… mais c'était un ricanement qui faisait trop fillette, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Pour être sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il traça rapidement le couloir et monta les escaliers, où il pouvait clairement voir le couloir.

Et comme il s'en doutait, c'était Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas seule et Drago dut plisser les yeux pour voir qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis… était-ce Weasley? Est-ce qu'elle riait à cause d'une blague que Weasmoche venait de lui faire ? Et attends ... ils se tiennent la main?

Drago resta bouche bée. C'était bien eux! Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Hermione ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui! Elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait ... Il s'arrêta. Il avait ressenti quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il le sentait encore. Comme un pincement au creux de son cœur. Une douleur insoutenable. Cela ressemblait presque à…

Une sensation de brûlure.

_Non non non non non! Se cria Drago à lui-même. Pas de sensation de brûlure! Bois un peu d'eau ou vas prendre l'air! Tu ne dois pas ressentir… ça pour Hermione! Elle peut sortir avec qui elle veut, tenir la main de qui elle veut, ricaner avec qui elle veut. Et tu t'en fous après tout._

Un autre rire retentit dans le couloir. Et encore une fois, un autre pincement le prit au niveau de son cœur.

Drago se donna une claque mentalement. Il devait sortir d'ici avant qu'il cuise sur place. Se faufilant aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, il dévala les escaliers et entra dans la salle de classe d'Etudes des Moldu. Un instant plus tard, Hermione et Ron entrèrent avec un grand sourire plaqué sur chacun de leur visage. Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione et elle se dirigea vers Drago.

« Bonjour! » Dit-elle joyeusement en posant son ordinateur portable sur la table. Elle appuya ensuite sur un bouton et l'ordinateur s'alluma.

« Quelqu'un s'est levé de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui on peut dire ça. J'étais juste… »

«…En train de te taper des barres avec Weasley ? » Finit-il pour elle.

« Quoi ? » Questionna Hermione, ne savant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Oh allez, tu peux me le dire. Tu sors avec lui maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble… »

Drago sentit une grande vague de soulagement l'envahir quand elle lui dit cela.

«… On ne faisait que parler. Et puis, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ta vie privée m'intéresser. C'est juste que vous aviez l'air d'un … couple. »

« Et alors, ça fait quoi si nous l'étions vraiment ? Il me semble que tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire. »

« J'ai… »

« Bonjour à tous! » Les coupa le Professeur Merridew en entrant dans la classe. « Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire quelque chose d'assez simple. Avec votre partenaire, vous vous concentrerez sur la manière dont vous allez rédiger votre dissertation. Donc voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Maintenant, au travail ! »

Les élèves détournèrent la tête et commencèrent à discuter avec leur partenaire. Hermione jeta un regard de dégoût à Drago. « Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Nous sommes juste amis. Et ça devrait t'être égal de toute façon. »

« Mais je m'en fi… »

« Peu importe. »

« Bon, pour changer de sujet, j'ai enfin fini de lire une fiction. »

Hermione, qui ne pouvait pas le cacher, rayonna. « Vraiment? Combien de chapitre ? »

« C'était un one-shot. »

Le sourire qui illuminait son visage s'effaça. « Tu es vraiment insupportable, tu le sais ça ? »

« Hé! Au moins, j'ai fait des recherches. »

« Oui bien sûr… Comment s'appelle l'histoire ? »

« Burning Feeling. »

Hermione lui tourna le dos et tapa le nom de la fiction dans la barre de recherche sur Google.

« Attends, ce n'est pas la peine de le lire! » Pressa Drago en essayant de prendre la souris.

« Pourquoi? Embarrassé? » Hermione lui reprit la souris de ses mains et cliqua sur le lien.

« Non, je… »

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle parcourait déjà le texte des yeux. Soudain, ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire narquois.

« Ah, cela ne te paraît pas familier ?. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Alors, laisse-moi te l'expliciter. Là, je sors avec Ron. Tu nous as vu. Tu as ressenti de la jalousie. Tu as en quelque sorte eu un ''Burning Feeling''. En clair, tu m'aimes. Ça semble étrangement familier, tu ne trouves pas ? » Nargua Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu viens de supposer que j'ai des _sentiments_ pour toi ? »

« Oui…non! Attends ...» Elle plissa le nez, en pleine réflexion. « Tu en as ? »

« Non ! » Répondit Drago, un peu trop rapidement.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont cette conversation nous mène donc je vais y mettre fin. Tu sais quoi, je vais me connecté sur Hogmail, tu n'as qu'à continuer à rechercher d'autres fictions, d'accord? »

Drago semblait légèrement penaud. « Je n'ai pas mon ordinateur portable. »

Hermione soupira. « Va voir Merridew, elle doit surement en avoir un à te prêter. »

Son partenaire masculin hésita mais finit par accepter. « Bien. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur.

Hermione se tourna vers son ordinateur et se connecta.

**Contactsactuellement connecté:**

CheveuxPyromane21 [Ginny Weasley]

LeSurvivant33 [Harry Potter]

Weasmoche [Ron Weasley]

LePrinceItalien [Blaise Zabini]

TuAimesMonVernis24 [Parvati Patil]

Hermione examina la liste et décida d'inviter Ginny pour discuter. À sa grande surprise, Ginny refusa. Elle parlait avec Blaise Zabini.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux?_

Hermione choisit de ne plus y penser, et invita Harry à discuter qui ensuite l'invita à une conversation que lui et Ron avait déjà commencé. Hermione accepta.

HP : Salut Mione.

HG : Hé Ron ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Malefoy a pensé.

RW : Il sait penser ?

HP : Ha ha.

HG : Oublie ça. En fait, il pensait que toi et moi on sortait ensemble.

RW : C'est… c'est vrai ?

HG : Ouais. N'est-ce pas ridicule ?

RW : Heu… Je suppose oui.

HP : Bizarre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier en Potions?

HG : Dis-moi.

HP : Rogue s'est encore défoulé sur Neville et Padma en avait marre vu qu'elle était sa partenaire, alors ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BZ : Qu'est ce que tu veux, Weasley ?

GW : Puisque nous collaborons ensemble, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

BZ : Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux, GINNY ?

GW : Je voulais juste savoir si le plan avançait bien.

BZ : ~se met au garde-à-vous~ Tout ce passe à merveille, chef.

GW : Bien. Alors, tu as trouvé la vidéo?

BZ : Par Salazar, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais je souhaite plus que tout voir le visage de Drago s'il voyait ce qu'on prépare.

GW : Je sais! On lui donne juste un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il admette qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. La première étape est qu'il doit déjà se l'avouer. Et il y est presque.

BZ : Heu…

GW : Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne comprennes pas. Tu es garçon. Et un Serpentard, de surcroit.

BZ : Je te ferais dire que…

GW :…Que les Serpentard sont meilleurs que nous les minables Gryffondor ?

BZ : C'est à peu près ça. Je suppose que tu as lu dans mes pensées.

GW : En quelque sorte.

BZ : J'ai une question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que ton frère et Granger sortent ensemble ? Je pensais que nous voulions plutôt que Drago et Granger soit ensemble ?

GW : La jalousie. Ça rend Drago jaloux.

BZ : Aaah

GW : Ouaip.

BZ : Non pas que je doute parce que c'est toi qui a prévu tout le plan, mais il me semble qu'il n'y a que Drago qui doit admettre ses sentiments jusqu'à présent. Et pour reprendre ce que tu disais : il faut être deux pour avoir une relation.

GW : Oh, la partie du plan concernant Hermione arrive bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon joli.

BZ : Primo, je ne suis pas inquiet. Et deuxio, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

GW : A plus tard.

* * *

**A/N:** ENFIN! Le moment que l'on attendait avec impatiente est arrivé. **DRAGO EST JALOUX!** Alors content ou pas ? Sérieux j'aime ce chapitre, il y a plein de révélation à part le fait que notre petite Mione a brisé le petit cœur de notre Ron-Ron! J'aime aussi la "relation" qu'il y a entre Ginny et Blaise. J'aime ce qu'ils sont en train de préparer et j'ai hâte de savoir comment ils vont s'y prendre, pas vous ? Voilà voilà j'ai fini mon blabla et je vous laisse à vos impressions dont vous me ferez part. :)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW et aurez droit à un Drago jaloux! ;)

Bisous, L-DF.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Invaders Sud: Contente que tu accroche toujours! Oh oui, je les adore ces deux-là aussi, on peut s'attendre à plein de surprise avec eux. Ah mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Dragounet! :)  
**

**Morgane Valdez: Hé, chouchou. Oh, je suis contente que ça te plaise encore. Oui Gin' et Zab' sont justes fantastiques, ils apportent du piment dans cette histoire. Et oui, cette histoire existent bien et bien traduite mais qu'avec seulement cinq chapitres, et la traductrice n'a pas poster depuis 2005! xD Ah je désespérais au fait que personne n'avait réagit à la bonne NOUVELLE!  
**

** : De même pour moi, ce sont vraiment de super caractère ces deux-là. A voir dans quelques chapitres pour la réponse à tes questions.**

**Manouchka931: Et c'est une très bonne supposition que tu m'as faite, c'est pas mal comme idée! ;) C'est clair, ça sera jubilant pour lui mais surement pas pour Hermione et Drago! De rien, c'est avec plaisir que je la traduis.**

**Araym1: Oulà, trop de suggestion! Je ne préfère rien dévoiler vu qu'une partie de tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre! Sérieux, moi je la verrai bien à Serpentard, elle est manipulatrice, change de caractère.. C'est tout d'un Serpentard ça!  
**

**Jenifael09: Tu sais, comme ils le disent eux-même, ils le font que pour leur note! Même s'il s'en rende pas compte.**

**Rosabella01: Oui, celle de "Courting Miss Granger", mais elle n'est pas fini, et je crois même qu'elle a été abandonner vu qu'il n'y a eu aucun poste depuis 2005. Oh, ça oui! A voir dans ce chapitre.**

**Charliee3216: Oui, leurs personnages sont vraiment hors pair. Je trouve ça bien qu'ils soient là pour nous faire rire et nous faire découvrir une sorte de relation de collaboration entre eux! LOL xD J'imagine très bien moi. La réponse à ta question ce trouve dans ce chapitre!**

**Amand'ArtS'Créations: Bonjour, ah je vois que tu poste une review ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas succomber à ses blessures. Merci pour le compliment et je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant :)**

**Harmonye: DRAMONYEEEEE! Tu m'as manqué tu le sais ça ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas, là, je suis récompensé d'une longue review de ta part. 1h31 du mat' ? Sérieusement ? LOL! XD C'est vrai tu le trouve bien traduit ? *yeux du chat botté* Oh merci c'est très gentil, pourtant j'ai tout le temps l'impression de faire des fautes, mais ta remarque me fait très plaisir et me permet d'avoir confiance en moi par rapport à l'orthographe. Oh oui, de vraie collaborateur ceux-là, de toute façon , tu vas savoir ce qu'ils traficotent dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Oui, moi aussi, j'ai été surprise quand j'ai lu qu'il était épris de Luna.. C'est... peu commun. M'enfin, peut-être qu'il sont juste fait l'un pour l'autre. Bref... J'arrête de te souler avec mon blabla habituel et je te laisse attendre le prochain chapitre avec impatience, cela te vas ? :)**

**charlinett2698: Contente que la trad' te plaise! Et merci pour les compliments qui me remonte le moral encore une fois. La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre. Bisous :)  
**

**Soph28: Voici la suite! Et je suis très heureuse que tu aimes histoire.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Danger Granger

**Hello! Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Bon j'essaie de faire de la conversation mais on dirait que ça marche pas... Bref, en tous cas je suis hyper mega fière de vous, je me suis connecter sur mon compte e-mail et j'ai eu 21 alerte venant de ! J'arrivais pas à y croire mes yeux tellement j'étais... stupéfaire et surtout contente. Surtout, que nous avons dépassé la barre des _100 reviews_. On peut toujours tenter d'atteindre les 120 reviews pour ce chapitre ? Vous en serez capable ? Non ? Au pire, nous verrons. Je sens que j'oublie de vous dire un truc et ça ne me vient pas à la tête. Donc tant pis et je vous le dirais peut-être plus tard :)**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENNJOYYY!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Danger Granger

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux et soupira. Ces fanfictions le tapaient vraiment sur les nerfs. Plus il lisait, plus il regardait Hermione d'un point de vue...différent.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'aller se coucher, quelque chose de scintillant attira son attention. Il souleva la couette qui couvrait son lit et découvrit son ordinateur portable.

« J'en étais sûr que c'était Blaise qui l'avait pris. » Murmura-t-il. « Pourquoi as-t-il fait ça ? »

Lentement, il releva l'écran et fit courir son doigt sur le pavé tactile afin que l'écran s'allume.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

C'était une vidéo, sur ce site Web appelé YouTube. Celui dont Potter et Weasley fille devait faire leur rédaction. Drago était prêt à quitter la page quand il vit son nom dans la barre de recherche. Ah! Parce que maintenant, les Moldus font des vidéos sur lui?

Lors du Bal de Noël, Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy se trouvaient… Puis ça s'arrêta. Curieux, Drago essaya de lire la suite, mais il ne savait pas où appuyer.

« Stupide invention de Moldu ! » Pesta-t-il. Il regarda l'image qui était affichée. On voyait une personne avec une perruque blonde, la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il chantait. C'était une fille mais elle était habillée en homme. Peut-être que c'était une pièce de théâtre. Puis il leva les yeux vers le titre de la vidéo: Granger Danger.

_Granger Danger ?_

_Bon, maintenant je suis obligé de le visionner…_ _Quelle est la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à Hermione ? Se faire tuer par des livres ? Pensa Drago._ Avide de savoir, il cliqua sur le bouton de lecture.

Et instantanément, une chanson retentit dans le dortoir. Drago remercia mentalement Merlin qui a fait que le dortoir soit vide à ce moment-là.

La vidéo montrait une scène avec des gens habillés élégamment. C'était, apparemment, une re-mise en scène du Bal de Noël. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait filmé ce moment dans un plus grand cadre d'objectif.

Un piano se mit à jouer, et tout à coup, la foule se sépara, dévoilant une fille aux cheveux broussailleux portant une robe bustier d'un blanc nacré. Il était évident que c'était Hermione.

Puis la vidéo changea de point de vue et se concentra sur un grand homme aux cheveux roux. Drago devina que cela devait être Ron. Soudain, sans que Drago s'y attende, le personnage à la chevelure rousse se mit à chanter :

_Here I am, face-to-face, with a situation I never (_Je suis là, face à une situation que je n'aurais jamais)

_Thought I'd ever see, it's strange (Pensé avoir de sitôt, c'est étrange)_

_How a dress can take a mess, and make her nothing less than- beautiful to me. (C_omment cette tenue peut-elle me mettre dans tous mes états et faire d'elle rien de plus qu'une beauté pour moi.)

_It seems like my eyes have been transfigured, something deep inside has changed. (_On dirait que mes yeux ont été transfigurés, comme si quelque chose de profondément enfoui avait changé.

_They've been open wide but hold that trigger… (Ils se sont ouvert mais détiennent la gâchette… )_

_This could mean… (Ce qui veut dire…)_

_DANGER! (Danger!)_

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love (Je suis amoureux, amoureux, amoureux)_

_I think I'm (Je pense que je suis)_

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love (amoureux, amoureux, amoureux)_

_With Hermione Granger. (d'Hermione Granger)_

Drago interrompit la vidéo_. C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est ce que les Moldus font quand ils s'ennuient ?_ Cependant, il dut admettre qu'il était curieux de voir ce qui allait suivre. Il hésita un moment, puis sûr de lui, il cliqua de nouveau sur le bouton de lecture.

La vidéo changea encore de point de vue et mit en avant une jeune fille que Drago n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que Ron. Elle portait une perruque blonde et des boucles d'oreilles. Qui était-ce censé représenter… Luna?

Puis elle commença à chanter.

_What? What the hell is this? You expect me to sing about her? I don't care about her!_ (Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Tu t'attends à ce que je chante pour elle ? Je m'en fiche d'elle ! )

Surpris et émerveillé à la fois, Drago remit sur pause. La jeune fille avait un faux accent anglais, et elle jouait le rôle d'un mec. Ce n'était donc pas Luna. Alors qui cela pourrait être? Cheveux blonds platine, accent anglais, un garçon ... Attend. Ce n'était pas ... Si ?

Il déglutit, puis relança la vidéo.

_It's just a little make-up… Draco wake up! (_C'est juste un peu de maquillage… Drago réveille-toi !)

Drago faillit lâcher l'ordinateur. Alors_, c'est moi!C'est vraiment trop bizarre_.

_I'm mistaken… She is the HOTTEST girl I've ever seen now._ (Je fais erreur ... Elle est la fille la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu)

Non, elle ne l'était pas! Hermione n'était pas sexy! Elle était tout sauf sexy! Elle était celle qui se différenciait des autres plus belles filles de Poudlard. Bien qu'il ne puisse blâmer son personnage Drago de la vidéo qui trouvait le personnage Hermione sexy. Parce que c'est vrai, elle était sexy. La vrai Hermione ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la vidéo mais en moins sexy ! Oui, c'est ça... en beaucoup moins sexy!

_Because she's like a girl I've never seen, don't know why, I could ever be so mean_… (Par ce qu'elle est la fille la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais plus jamais être méchant ...)

Il y avait une partie de cette chanson qui était vraie, c'était justement cette phrase. Quelques fois, Drago regrettait son comportement si méchant. Mais seulement de temps en temps. Parce qu'après tout, il avait quand même une réputation à tenir. Des fois, quand il travaillait avec Hermione, il se demandait pourquoi il la détestait tant. Mais, jamais il n'admettra le pourquoi du comment devant elle.

_This could mean…. _(Ce qui veut dire…)

_DANGER! _(Danger!)

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, _(Je suis amoureux, amoureux, amoureux, )

_I could be _( Je pourrais être )

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, _(Amoureux, amoureux, amoureux, )

_With Hermione Granger _(d'Hermione Granger)

Quand Drago quitta la page web, il semblait légèrement choqué. _Amoureux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?_ _Jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'elle._ Malheureusement, cette fichu chanson était tellement entraînante qu'elle lui restait dans la tête.

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in l... LA FERME!_

Le vert et argent secoua la tête. Était-ce un piège tendu par Blaise? Se sentant faible et étourdi, il décréta que dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à aller au lit, elle vit son ordinateur portable poser sur son bureau.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? J'aurais juré que je l'avais laissé dans mon sac._

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau et toucha une touche du clavier qui alluma instinctivement l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Safari était ouvert et on visualisait le site FanFiction, dans la page des commentaires. Une page review sur des fictions Harry Potter. Une autre sur elle. Et encore une autre… Une seconde. Des commentaires concernant une fiction sur elle et Drago. Et c'était une histoire du genre romantique. Une fiction Dramione qu'elle était justement était en train de lire.

Ginny.

Malgré sa colère envers sa meilleure amie, elle était curieuse de lire les commentaires de "Courting Miss Granger". C'était une fiction bien écrite mais elle voulait en savoir plus : c'est-à-dire ce que les Moldus pensent de cette histoire.

La première page était remplit de remarque poster par la même personne, commentant chacun des chapitres.

_« Quand Drago se rendra-t-il compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione? Il est dans le déni! »_

_« Troop mignon! »_

_« J'ai vraiment aimé. »_

_« Super intrigue. »_

_« OH MON DIEU CETTE FICTION EST GÉNIALE ! »_

Hermione se sentait prête à vomir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces gens?

**A/N:** Enfin on arrive à ce chapitre dont j'avais hâte de vous faire lire. C'est mon préféré, surtout à cause de l'apparition d'AVPM mais aussi avec Drago qui, peut-être, ressent une infime affection pour Hermione. Peut importe, j'ai vraiment ri au moment où Drago découvre la fameuse vidéo! D'ailleurs, dans la dernière partie du chapitre 9, quand Blaise navigue sur internet et qui trouve une vidéo, et bien, c'est justement celle-là! Bon, Hermione est un peu en retard par rapport à Drago mais vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres. En tous cas, je suis super fière de ce chapitre, il y a vraiment tout l'humour qu'il faut.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** et Drago pourra vous dire Ô combien vous êtes sexy! ;)

Bisous, L-DF.

**_RAR's :_**

**Heiza: Salut, ma lectrice préférée. Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis comme on dit, les cours passent avant le reste. Il reste encore 7 chapitres, donc tu as tout ton temps pour poster des reviews. Baiser ? Carrément ? Mais c'est une fiction T (malheureusement! *-*)! Je comprends pas ce qui y'a de si difficile à comprendre. L'auteur a écrit la suite de "Drago et Hermione lisent une fanfiction" qui s'appelle... euh... m'en souvient plus! *se cache derrière son ordinateur et pleure de honte devant sa mémoire de poisson* Y'A INTERÊT QUE TU ME SOIS FIDELE! NON MAIS OH. Mdr, non mais de toute façon c'est pas grave si tu l'aurais lu en anglais mais ça serait dommage que tu connaisse la fin avant les autres! ^^ Mais je suis contente de ta fidélité. WOAH j'ai beaucoup écrit! Je te laisse lire en paix. Bisous.  
**

**Dray86: Bonjour, je suis contente que tu aime l'histoire. L'auteur a vraiment un très grand talent et je suis heureuse qu'elle te fasse rire. Ah Blaise! Sacré personnage, il forme un très bon collaborateur avec Gin', non ? Voici la suite, en attendant.  
**

**Charliee3216: MDR! Moi j'la verrais trop à Serpentard, sérieux. Oui Gin/Blaise sont vraiment de super caractère dans cette fiction, je les adore vraiment, ils apportent tout ce qui faut. Quant au surnom, il est clair qu'ils sont vraiment bien choisi et qu'ils font vraiment rire, c'est vrai! :) Concernant les longueurs de chapitre, j'en suis désolé, mais il me semble (je n'en suis plus sûre) que vers la fin ils vont commencer à prendre de la longueur! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plus en tous cas!**

**Harmonye: Oh Dramonye, non c'est toi qui m'a manqué, dite donc! MAIS ARRÊTER AVEC LES COMPLIMENTS, HEUUU! Non je plaisante, tu me fais vraiment plaisir à tout le temps me complimenter, je commence à rougir, là. Oui, Ginny est une vraie manipulatrice quand elle veut, ses plans sont vraiment bien préparé et surtout, comme tu dis, vraiment bien pensé. Ouais, Hermione est un peu à la traîne, mais ça va venir ne t'inquiète pas. Han, han, mais moi tes 2km de reviews je les aime! Et toc xD Ouiii une suite, j'étais vraiment happy quand j'ai apprit la nouvelle. D'ailleurs faut que je commence à la traduire :) Bisous et j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu.**

**Morgane Valdez: CHOUCHOU! Et non tu n'es pas chiante et oui il y aura un suite et il reste encore 7 chapitres et oui je... Bon, d'accord j'arrête! Non malheureusement je ne l'ai pas continué, je me suis tourné vers cette fiction là, j'ai donné toutes mes forces et mon cerveau intelligent (ou pas XD) pour bien le traduire.. Donc; voilà tu as la réponde à ta question. Moi aussi elle m'a fait délirer cette phrase, finalement, Ron a de l'humour, si on regarde bien! xD Ah ouais ? Alors comme ça on veut la suite ? BAH TU L'AURAS PAS! NAA! :)**

**Rosabella01: Bonjour. Oui, c'est vraiment jouissant de voir Drago jaloux, non ? Maintenant, reste plus qu'Hermione! Pour répondre à ta question, il reste encore 7 chapitres.**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: Ce plan est vraiment merveilleux. En faite, c'est en partie grâce à eux que Drago et Hermione ressentirons des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas. Un joli couple ? Oui j'y aie pensé au début, mais c'est dommage que Ginny soit prise par notre Survivant. AHAH, bon bàh, je t'envoie Drago pour que tu le soigne! Bisous.**

**L: Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, mais tu le seras encore plus quand tu auras lu celui-là, non ? Cela fait deux personnes qui me dit qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Malheureusement notre petit Ginny est prise, c'est dommage. Mais bon, peut-être deviendront-il autre chose, comme des amies. Oh, oui, les fameux surnoms étaient excellents, c'est un des mes passages préférés.**

**Charlinett2698:Premièrement, je suis contente que la trad' te plaise. Quant à la longueur de chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas, à partir la fin, ils vont être un peu plus long. Deuxièmement, pour traduire ou lire une fiction en anglais, il ne faut pas dire qu'on ait nul! Être nul en anglais ne veut rien dire, si tu un jour y arrivait, il faut juste connaître les notions les plus importantes, je peux même te conseiller de regarder des films ou séries en VOSFR qui m'ont, en partie, beaucoup aidé. Donc, j'espère que mon conseil t'aura bien servit. Bisous.  
**

**AliceCullen: Oh génial alors! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Mais bon jusque là je n'ai vu personne me dire qu'ils n'aimaient pas, et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Ah tout cela est bien gentil, mais je le dois surtout à Potato4, l'auteure de cette fantastique fiction que vous aimez tant. Bisous.**

**Invaders Sud: Ouais c'est jubilant surtout! xD Bisous.**

**Jenifael09: Ils sont mignons, mais sont surtout dans le déni!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Drapeau Blanc

**Hello everybodyyy ! Ah, ce que je suis trop contente. Ça y est, nous avons atteint les 120 reviews. Et tout cela, grâce à vous, à vos encouragements, à votre adoration face à cette traduction, dont apparemment vous aimez de plus en plus. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait du succès. Bref, j'ai encore été en retard de deux jours mais je compte me rattraper avec ce chapitre la, qui d'ailleurs en satisferont plus d'un vu qu'il est plus long que les autres. Merci à tous ceux qui continue de me soutenir, de me compliment pour ma "superbe traduction". Vraiment, vous me faites beaucoup avancer et ça, je vous le dois à vous tous. Voilà, j'arrête d'écrire et je vous laisse lire dans la plus noble tranquillité.**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENJOOYY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Drapeaux Blancs.

Hermione allait quitter la page des commentaires de "Courting Miss Granger" quand une tête rousse fit son apparition.

« Salut Mione. » Chanta-t-elle, innocemment.

Hermione se leva et pointa un doigt sur elle. « Oh non, ne me donne pas cette expression qui dit ''Je suis innocente et je n'y suis pour rien'' Ginevra Weasley ! »

« Quoi? » Ginny leva les mains. « Parfait! Tu n'as qu'à me fouiller! »

« Oh, tais-toi. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, tu as fait exprès de laisser la page de tous les commentaires de la fiction que je suis actuellement en train de lire! » Bouillonna Hermione.

« Et alors? » Ginny baissa ses bras. « Je voulais juste que tu les vois. »

« Tu sais très bien que je ... que je ... » Balbutia Hermione.

Ginny sourit. « Que tu quoi? Que t'en pince pour Malefoy? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Allez Hermione! On sait tous que tu l'es! »

« Mais pas du tout. »

« Si tu l'es. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« NON. »

« Prouve-le. »

« Et comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ? »

« Je ne sais pas… A toi de te débrouiller pour me convaincre. » Ginny jubilait. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

« Très bien! » Hermione claqua violemment la porte du dortoir dans un accès de rage. Elle entra dans la salle commune où Ron, Harry et deux autres élèves de premières années faisaient leurs devoirs. Avant de se précipiter vers Ron, Hermione lança à sa meilleure amie : « Admire le travail, Ginny. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux._ Oh non! Ne me dites pas qu'elle va faire exactement ce que je pense… ?_

Heureusement, elle ne le fit pas. Ginny eut peur qu'Hermione embrasse Ron, mais elle se rappela que sa meilleure amie était beaucoup plus rationnelle que ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle déclara. « Ronald Weasley, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Ron leva les yeux de son parchemin, le visage perplexe. « Quoi? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

« Heu… oui ? »

Harry la regarda avec stupéfaction. Du bout des lèvres, il demanda à Ginny: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Ginny ne put répondre tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait un sourire victorieux. Mais elle faillit éclater de rire quand elle vit le visage d'Hermione pâlir en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se dirigea vers Ginny.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que je viens juste de… »

Ginny grimaça. « Oui. »

« Oh Merlin ... » Hermione n'osait plus se retourner vers Ron. Au contraire, elle se précipita vers les escaliers menant vers son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit, décidant d'aller se coucher plus tôt. Puis, elle se mit à pester contre son tempérament fougueux quand elle devait prouver quelque chose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il était tard et Drago, avec Blaise, étudiait leur leçon pour leur prochain cours de Sortilèges.

« Donc, lorsque tu lances le sort du Transfert d'Émotion, tu dois agiter ta baguette dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant que… »

« Blaise ? » Coupa Drago.

Il leva les yeux de son livre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon pote? »

« Est-ce toi qui a prit mon ordinateur l'autre jour ? »

Les yeux de Blaise s'élargirent. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne savait pas faire, c'était mentir. « Je, euh ... ouais. » Admit-il.

« Donc, c'est bien toi qui l'a laissé ouvert sur une vidéo ? »

« Ouais. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? »

« Je, euh, eh bien ... » Bégaya le métis. Weasley fille ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait faire si jamais Drago le soupçonnait.

« Tu prépares quelque chose, n'est pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! » Dit Blaise, un peu trop précipitamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Blaise. » Réitéra Drago, d'un ton plus dur.

« Mais rien! Je voulais juste regarder des vidéos sur ce site moldu et la vidéo s'est peut-être ouverte par accident alors que j'étais parti. »

« Un accident. Alors comment se fait-il que… »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je voulais que tu voies cette vidéo ! »

« Mais pourquoi, Blaise ? Des gens normaux ne cherchent pas à montrer à leurs amis des vidéos de pièce de théâtres dans lequel ils chantent ô combien il est amoureux de sa pire ennemie! »

Blaise cligna des yeux. « Je ... pensais juste que vous feriez un beau couple! « Improvisa-t-il.

Drago le fixa. « Blaise ... est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui! Et puis, les mecs ont le droit de penser à ce genre de choses, non ? »

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Arrête de me mentir Blaise. »

Blaise se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tripota sa plume. Il regarda partout sauf les yeux de Drago qui lui jetaient des regards glacials.

« Très bien! C'est Ginny Weasley qui m'a dit de la faire! » Avoua Blaise.

Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Weasley fille ? »

« Oui. »

« Heu… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle pense qu'avec Granger, vous formeriez un beau couple. Elle essaye juste de te piéger. »

« Bien. De toute façon, votre manœuvre ne marche pas. » Mentit Drago. _À qui vais-je faire croire ça? Bien sûr que leur plan marche._

« J'en suis pas si sûr, mon porte. Il me semble pourtant que ça fonctionne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Oh, tu le sais. Les petits coups d'œil dans le couloir, les quelques étourdissements de temps à autre. »

« Blaise, seules les filles remarquent ces genres de choses. »

« Ha! Donc, ne nie pas le fait que tu penses à elle ! »

« Je ne confirme ni ne nie quoi que ce soit! Je monte au dortoir. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose. »

Blaise se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ginny allait l'assassiner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain était un mardi, donc il n'y avait pas Étude des Moldus. Hermione était en cours de Potions en partenariat avec Ginny. Les élèves devaient préparer une potion que Rogue leur avait ordonnée de faire.

« Ginny, j'y aie pensé toute la nuit et maintenant, j'ai compris ce que tu préparais. Les discussions avec Blaise sur Hogmail, me mettre en couple avec Ron, laisser la page des commentaires sur mon ordinateur portable. J'ai compris ce que tu prépares. » Dit Hermione. Elle esquissa un faux sourire en coupant son ver de farine d'un geste dur.

« Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je serais en train de préparer, Hermione? » Ginny était persuadée qu'Hermione aurait la mauvaise réponse. Parce qu'après tout, quel était le rapport avec le fait qu'elle sorte avec Ron et le fait qu'elle essaye de la caser avec Malefoy ?

« Tu veux faire en sorte que Drago et moi sortions ensemble. » Dit simplement Hermione en jetant le ver de farine dans le chaudron.

Ginny essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise vu qu'Hermione avait deviné. « Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis la plus brillante sorcière de notre époque! »

Ginny attrapa une grande cuillère en bois et remua la potion. « Pourquoi voudrais-je te caser avec Malefoy? »

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Permets-moi de te donner toutes les raisons: A. Toutes les différentes choses que tu as faites dont collaborer avec Zabini. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait en sorte que toi et Ron sortiez ensemble ? »

« Parce que tu savais que ça allait rendre Drago jaloux! Et figure-toi que ça à fonctionné! » Hermione se rappela le jour où Drago était subitement devenu jaloux quand il l'avait vu avec Ron dans le couloir.

« Au fait, je me demandais...Comment est-ce que tu vas faire vu que maintenant tu sors avec Ron ? » Demanda innocemment Ginny.

« J'essaie de trouver un moyen d'y mettre fin, sauf que…Hé! Ne change pas de sujet! » Gronda Hermione en mesurant le jus de mandragore. « B. Tu penses que nous ferions un couple adorable. »

« N'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais dit ça! » Ginny attrapa le jus de mandragore et le versa dans le chaudron.

« Ne mens pas! Rappelle-toi la fois où je t'ai coincé alors que tu regardais des vidéos de Dramione! »

« Très bien, très bien, c'est vrai que vous iriez bien ensemble. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je prépare quelque chose. »

« Ce qui m'amène à C. Tu as réagi calmement lorsque je t'ai accusé de vouloir me caser avec Malefoy. La Ginny que je connais m'aurait répondu que cela serait ''contre-nature'' et ''que nous formerions un couple horrible''. Mais au lieu de ça, tu es restée calme. » Déclara Hermione d'une voix neutre.

« On croirait entendre Sherlock Holmes. »

« Ginny, arrête d'éviter le sujet et admet que tu préparais quelque chose ! »

Ginny roula des yeux. « D'accord. Très bien. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que toi et Malefoy sortiez ensemble. »

« Ha ! Je le savais. »

« Vous saviez quoi, Miss Granger? » Railla le professeur Rogue en arrivant derrière elles. « Vous saviez que si vous ne mettez pas ces piquants de porc-épic dans cette potion dans les quatre secondes qui vont suivre, cette salle sera remplie de vapeurs toxiques? »

« Excusez-moi, professeur. » S'excusa Hermione en baissant la tête. Quand Rogue s'éloigna, elle rajouta les piquants dans le chaudron.

Ginny s'assura que Rogue ne les regardait pas et dit. « Hermione, écoute-moi ! Je suis sûre que toi et Drago formeriez un beau couple. »

« On se déteste Ginny. »

« Ah, mais il me semble qu'une citation dit que "Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas". »Dit Ginny. « En plus, depuis que ce projet a commencé, on a l'impression que vous arrivez à vous supporter sans la moindre insulte. »

Hermione soupira. « J'en ai fini de discuter avec toi. J'ai juste du mal à croire que tu m'aies fait cela. Maintenant, je suis en colère contre toi et je n'ai, pour l'instant, aucune envie d'être dans une relation amoureuse. »

« Hermione, je suis désolée. » Admit Ginny.

« T'excuser ne changera rien ! » Déclara Hermione dans un accès de colère. Juste à ce moment, la cloche retentit. Hermione mit rapidement une partie de leur potion dans une fiole et quitta la classe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione cala son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et se connecta sur son compte Hogmail. Il y avait deux nouveaux messages: l'un venait de Ginny et l'autre de Ron. Elle ouvrit d'abord celui de Ginny.

Pour : Pardonne-moi et oublie

De: S'il te plaît

Sujet: Voir ci-dessus.

Hermione, je suis désolé. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais s'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Je n'aime pas quand on se fait la tête, tu es ma meilleure amie. S'il te plaît.

-Ginny

Pour: Hermione

De: Ron

Sujet: Rendez-vous

Salut Mione, puisque nous sortons…ensemble, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi, la semaine prochaine?

-Ron

Hermione secoua la tête. Même Ron était incapable d'inviter correctement une fille à sortir. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle rompe avec lui. C'était une stupide erreur de sa part de lui avoir demandé d'être son petit ami. Elle n'avait juste pas réfléchi sur le moment.

Elle pensait accepter les excuses de Ginny. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle préférait attendre que sa meilleure amie cesse de comploter contre elle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise était effrayé. Il devait dire à Ginny que Drago avait découvert leur petite ''combine'' et il savait que sa réaction ne serait pas jolie à voir. Avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de perdre une bataille, il se connecta sur Hogmail.

Il fut étonné de voir que Ginny lui avait déjà envoyé un e-mail. Il lut le sujet: _''PROBLÈME !'_'. Curieux, il cliqua sur le message.

_C'est fini, Zabini. Enfin, pour moi ça l'est. Hermione a tout découvert, donc ce qui signifie que j'ai perdu. La part du marché tient toujours donc rejoint Luna de l'autre côté du lac, samedi prochain. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé._

_-Ginny_

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait si découragée. Mais au moins, elle ne lui jettera aucun sort dans le siècle à venir puisque Drago aussi avait deviné !

-.-.-.-

_Pour: Redhead_

_De: italianman_

_Sujet: On est deux à avoir un problème alors !_

_Tu seras ravie de savoir que tu n'es pas la seule. Drago aussi a deviné ... Peut-être ne sont-ils pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ou alors, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour s'avouer eux-même leur sentiment. Nous n'avons qu'à les laisser se débrouiller seul et voir si cela fonctionne._

_-Blaise_

_P.S : Merci pour le rendez-vous!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Après avoir lu les e-mails de Ginny et Ron, Hermione décida d'écrire deux messages : une pour Ginny et une autre pour Drago.

-.-.-.-

_Pour: Redhead_

_De: knowitall_

_Sujet: Voir ci-dessous_

_Très bien. Je te pardonne. Mais plus de manigance, d'accord?_

-.-.-.-

_Pour: SilverEyes_

_De: knowitall_

_Sujet: Dernière fiction._

_J'ai trouvé ma dernière histoire à lire. Elle s'appelle "Height and Heighth". Et c'est le même auteur que celle qui a écrit "Courting Miss Granger". Donc si tu veux une autre fiction à lire, tu n'as qu'à prendre celle que je viens te de donner._

_-Hermione_

Après cela, Hermione abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Les deux derniers jours avaient été riches en événements et maintenant elle était prête à aller dormir. Le sommeil semblait être le seul endroit où elle pouvait oublier ce que sa vie était devenue et tout ça, à cause de FanFiction.

* * *

**A/N:** ENNNFFINNN! Drago a (implicitement) pensé qu'il avait des sentiments pour notre Gryffondor préféré. Vous aurez peut-être voulu que ce soit Hermione ne premier ou pas ? Vous êtes déçu ? Non ? Sinon, j'ai vraiment cru que Ginny allait se mettre en colère contre Zab' mais bon, en même temps, elle aussi a été mit à découvert. Est-ce la fin du duo Gin'/Zab' ? Vous en pensez quoi sur le fait que Drago et Hermione est découvert leur combine ? Moi, je pense que c'est plutôt bien que ça arrive pile à ce moment, ça fera un peu accélérer les choses, mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** et Blaise (ou Ginny) pourra vous dire que formeriez un beau couple avec Dragounet chéri!;)

Bisous, L-DF.

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**K: Contente de savoir que cette fiction te fait rire! :) En effet, cette fille "transvertie" en Drago est une actrice jouant dans AVPM, qui est une très belle et amusante comédie musicale. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur des chapitres, à partir de maintenant, ils seront un peu plus long.  
**

**Dray86: Super, alors! Drago est vraiment un personnage hors paire et différent de tous ce qu'on a pu lire donc en effet, on adore tous Drago dans cette fiction. Oui, en effet, c'est un moment vraiment excellent avec la vidéo . Voici la suite.**

**Charliee3216: Oui, c'est vraiment un moment mémorable avec Drago sur Youtube! C'est peu courant, quoi xD C'est clair, en plus, ça se voit que c'est lui, il n'y a qu'un seule beau gosse au cheveux blond platine à Poudlard et c'est lui! xD Ouais, Hermione râme un peu mais ça va commencer à se faire sentir ne t'inquiète donc pas. Pour Drago, c'est déjà fait. :) Voici la suite.  
**

**Invaders Sud: Apparamennt, tout le monde n'a retenue que ce moment dans ce chapitre! xD Mais vous avez tous raison, c'est un moment mémorable et qu'on ne risque pas d'oublier de sitôt :)**

**Jenifael09: Oui, en effet. Mais ça va commencer à bouger. En tous cas pour Drago, c'est fait. **

**Morgane Valdez: Bon, dans ce cas, on est deux. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui n'ai pas compris ou si c'est parce que c'est le soir et que je suis fatiguée, mais je n'ai pas trop compris l'histoire de "la suite" que je tiens pas.. Bref, AVPM n'est pas pas en version française selon mes connaissances et cela signifie A Very Potter Musical. En clair, c'est une comédie musical :)  
**

**JustanotherTime: Ah, ce que j'aime le franglais ! C'était aussi mon chapitre préféré, (surement à cause d'AVPM) et il est vrai qu'en écoutant la musique, elle reste dans la tête pendant des jours, et je sais de quoi je parle! En tout cas, c'est avec plaisir que je la traduis.**

**AliceCulen: C'est bien pour cela que cette fiction est très original ! Concernant Gin'/Blaise, je ne peux pas en dire plus, malheureusement. Bisous.**

** : Ravie de voir que le précédent chapitre t'aie plus! Ce que tu dis concernant Drago et Hermione est correcte, il est vrai qu'ils se voilent la face. Pourquoi ne seront-ils jamais ensemble ? Enfin, je dis ça mais tu as peut-être raison, ça peut-être un happy-end comme ça peut ne pas l'être.  
**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: AHAH oui! Merveilleux moment du chapitre avec la vidéo, c'est juste mémorable, quoi! C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Merci en tous cas, tes mots me font vraiment plaisir, ils me touchent et me font pleurer. :') **

**mama: Ce sont de très bonnes suggestions. Hermione pourra se venger, ou pas. En tous cas, pour ce qui est de Drago, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce chapitre a beaucoup de révélation qui répondront à plusieurs de tes questions.**

**Harmonye: Bonjour :) En effet, le précédent chapitre était vraiment excellent, surtout le moment de la vidéo qui m'a aussi fait beaucoup rire. Pauvre Drago XD Pour ça, oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, son attachement, on va commencer à le voir dès ce chapitre :) Olala, je peux pas répondre à toutes tes suggestions qui sont très probables, mais de toute façon, comme je l'ai dis, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Merci encore pour les compliments, ça me touche vraiment! :') Bisous, ma Dramonye chérie!  
**

**MortalFlower: Ah mais tout cela fait partie du plan de Gin'! Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est triste pour Ron, mais j'en suis sure qu'il s'en remettra (ou pas). Ginny et Blaise ? Mais Ginny sort avec Harry dans cette fiction XD Oui il y aura une suite, et oui je vais la traduire :)**

**Charlinett2698: Ah oui ? Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder HP en anglais. Ah bàh merci en tout cas, ça me fera pensé à le faire! Merci encore des compliments qui me vont droit au cœur et non je n'arrêterais pas alors que je l'ai commencé. Je compte vraiment finir de poster les chapitres de cette fiction. De toute façon, j'ai fini de les traduire, je n'ai plus qu'à les corriger et ensuite les poster! **


	12. Chapter 12 : Ils ont menti

**Bonjour mes lecteurs chéris. J'ai vraiment honte de vous avoir fait attendre une semaine, je m'en veux. Mais j'ai eu des tas de choses à faire ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me concentrer sur la trad'. J'espère que pour cette fois je serais rattrapable avec un chapitre tout frais et surtout pleines de révélations et... de progrès. A part ça, je suis toujours contente de voir que les reviews se multiplient et que la traduction plait à beaucoup de monde. Bon voilà, j'ai vraiment la flemme de faire le RAR's mais je vais le faire pour vous! :)**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Ils ont menti.

Le lendemain, Hermione marchait vers son cours d'Étude des Moldus, de très mauvaise humeur. Ron avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent main dans la main. Il lui avait aussi demandé de faire semblant de rire pour qu'ils aient l'air d'un vrai couple. Cependant, Hermione savait qu'il faisait simplement ça pour faire comprendre à Lavande qu'il n'était pas intéressé. En effet, cette dernière ne cessait de le coller du fait qu'ils étaient partenaires.

Sous les bras transpirant de Ron, elle émettait quelques grognements. Heureusement, ils arrivaient devant la salle de classe. Sa mauvaise humeur partit en un clin d'œil en voyant la réaction de Drago lorsqu'elle fit son entrée. Elle se précipita rapidement vers lui et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

Drago la dévisagea. « Tu sors avec Weasley ? »

« Oui, en effet. » Dit clairement Hermione. Ginny avait raison, il était jaloux.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis… deux jours ? » C'était plus une question qu'une réponse.

« Mais ... mais ... » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Est-ce que c'est moi ou tu as changé de coupe de cheveux ? » L'interrompit Hermione.

Drago prit un air confus par ce soudain changement de sujet. « Et bien… oui. » Désormais, ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière, maintenant, ils étaient désordonnés et quelques petites mèches de cheveux blonds tombaient devant ses yeux.

Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment. Elle dut avouer que ça lui allait beaucoup mieux de cette façon. « Pourquoi? »

Drago semblait tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. « Eh bien ... heu ... dans toutes fictions que j'ai lu, mes cheveux sont toujours coiffés de cette manière. Et il paraît que tu m'aimes mieux coiffé comme ça. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Ah oui ? En clair, tu as changé de coiffure juste pour me plaire ? »

« Non! » _Oui!_ Cria une petite voix dans sa tête. « Personnellement, je pense que c'est comme une sorte de progrès. »

« Oui, si on veut. »

Ils étaient assis et se regardaient, dans cette ambiance plus que gênante. Ils furent soulagés quand le professeur Merridew entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour tout le monde! » Déclara-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. « Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera extrêmement court, je n'ai que dix minutes de cours à vous consacrer. Le professeur Rogue vous fera un double cours de potion aujourd'hui et c'est valable pour vous tous. Donc je vais juste vous distribuez ces tracts que le professeur McGonagall m'a fourni. Et je finirai par vous délivrer de nouvelles informations pour votre devoir. »

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette classe avec Drago. Le Professeur Merridew se dirigea vers elle et déposa le prospectus sur sa table. Elle le retourna et émit un petit gémissement en regardant ce qu'elle contenait. Drago regarda le sien et réagit de la même façon que sa partenaire.

_Premier Bal d'Hiver de Poudlard._

_Ouvert à partir des quatrièmes années._

_Organisé par les élèves de sixième année._

_Samedi soir,à partir de six heures du soir jusqu'à l'aube._

_Musique, nourriture à volonté et karaoké._

_Tous les six et septièmes années doivent y participer._

_Les robes de soirée sont obligatoires._

« Oh, ça fait vraiment cliché. » Contesta Hermione en laissant tomber sa tête sur son bureau.

Confus, Drago demanda. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Tu ne remarques pas que nos vies ressemblent étrangement à celle des Dramione ? Regarde : je sors avec Ron à contrecœur, tu es jaloux, tu changes subitement de coiffure et en plus de ça il y a un Bal d'Hiver et on finit toujours par y aller ensemble! Ça fait trop cliché! » S'exaspéra Hermione.

La bouche de Drago était légèrement entrouverte. « Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'entendre que tu sors avec Weasley contre ton plein gré et que j'en suis jaloux mais qu'en plus de tout ça, ma nouvelle coiffure me va _bien_ ? » Il fit une pause. « Je pense qu'en fait, tu veux m'inviter à ce Bal d'Hiver. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Hermione. « Non… C'est faux ! »

« Tu as dit qu'il y avait un Bal et qu'à la fin, on finissait par y aller ensemble. »

« J'ai dit que c'est ce qui se passe toujours dans les fictions… pas qu'on devait y aller tous les deux ! »

Drago fit un petit bruit ressemblant à un "psh". « Ah bon, parce que, tu sais, je n'irais pas avec toi, même si tu le voulais. Et puis ça serait ridicule! »

« Ouais… »

L'enseignante, qui avait fini de distribuer les tracts, se plaça en face de ses élèves. « Bien. Maintenant que nous avons fini avec cela, j'ai besoin de faire une annonce concernant vos devoirs. Je pense que vous avez tous fait beaucoup de recherches, beaucoup discuter. Donc je pense que vous pourriez me les rendre…voyons voir… au prochain cours, d'accord? »

Les élèves déglutirent. Pour vendredi… aujourd'hui nous étions mercredi… Est-ce qu'elle est folle?

« Je pense qu'une page et demie devrait suffire. Bien entendu, si vous faites votre rédaction par deux, chacun doit écrire son propre devoir, c'est compris ? Vous pouvez sortir. »

Hermione et Drago, avec reste de la classe, quittèrent la salle de classe et se dirigèrent solennellement vers les Potions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Hermioneeeee! » Cria Ginny. Elle bondit sur Hermione et renversa, sans le faire exprès, son encrier. « Oups. Désolé. » Elle jeta rapidement un sort qui nettoya les dégâts.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré en rangeant son parchemin. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny? »

« La Bal de Noël! On va trop s'éclater. Oh et il faut qu'on aille acheter les tenues. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses, Ginny? »

« Depuis qu'il faut que l'on te rende magnifique! Tu portes toujours des vêtements simple comme cette… uniforme. Donc c'est l'occasion parfaite pour te faire belle ! »

Hermione, légèrement vexé, répondit. « Tant que ce ne sont pas ... elles qui choisissent ma tenue, ça me va. » Elle grogna tandis que les jumelles Patil se précipitaient vers Hermione comme l'avait fait Ginny, quelques minutes plus tôt. « Hermioneeeeeee! »

« Oui, Parvati ? »

Parvati scanna sa silhouette. « Je suis tellement excitée pour le Bal. On va bien s'amuser avec toi! Il serait temps de dompter cette masse de cheveux, puis il te faudra une belle paire d'escarpins et…hum… une simple robe rouge qui t'ira surement à merveille. »

Ginny se tenait dans la même position que Parvati: une main sur sa hanche. « J'opterais plutôt pour une couleur plutôt pastel. »

« Oooh! Peut-être ... »

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je ne suis pas votre poupée Barbie que vous pouvez déguiser à votre guise. Maintenant, j'aimerais continuer de faire mes devoirs. »

Ginny et Parvati soupirèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. « Très bien. Mais vendredi, nous nous occuperons de toi! » Prévint Parvati en regagnant son lit, pour sans doute discuter avec sa sœur de la façon dont elles pourraient girlifier Hermione.

Hermione soupira et sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac. Elle devait envoyer un e-mail à Drago et voir s'il était disponible jeudi pour rédiger leur devoir.

-.-.-.-.

Pour: SilverEyes

De: MissJeSaisTout

Sujet: Devoir

Pourrait-on se voir jeudi ? Peut-être à Pré-au-Lard ou à la bibliothèque? Il faut qu'on écrive notre rédaction.

-.-.-.-.

Pour : MissJeSaisTout

De: SilverEyes

Sujet: Devoir

Est-ce que tu me proposes un rencard ? :o (Blaise m'a appris le fonctionnement des émoticônes.) Oui, Granger, je suis disponible jeudi. Va pour Pré-au-Lard comme ça nous pourrons tranquillement parler sans que Madame Pince nous gueule dessus. A demain.

Hermione s'exaspéra devant sa réponse. C'était du Malefoy tout craché.

« Salut Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » Hermione leva les yeux. C'était Harry.

« Oh, rien. » Dit-elle en abaissant l'écran de son ordinateur. « Quoi de neuf, sinon ? »

« Je voulais te parler de certaines choses. » Hermione tressaillit. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver.

« Quels genres de choses ? »

« Ron. »

« Oh. »

« C'est juste que ... Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu l'aimes vraiment, Hermione. »

Elle soupira. « C'est vrai, tu as raison. »

Choqué, Harry lui répondit. « Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu l'admettes si vite ... »

« C'est juste que ... Je ne l'aime pas de cette façon. Je l'aime conne un ami, comme je t'aime toi. » Expliqua Hermione. « La seule raison pour laquelle je lui ai demandé était que Ginny… »

« … Crois que tu es amoureux de Drago ? Acheva Harry.

« Oui! » Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine de réfléchir qu'il l'avait tout de suite deviné.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas la blâmer. » Dit Harry en faisant un geste de la main.

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Vous êtes tous les deux dans le déni total. Je déteste dire ça, parce que c'est Malefoy, mais il est évident que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Pourquoi tout le monde me dit cela? » Hurla pratiquement Hermione.

Harry se leva et fourra ses mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules. « Parce que c'est la vérité. » Après cela, il partit.

« Arrgh! » Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains et agrippa ses cheveux indisciplinés. Elle dut l'admettre. « Ils ont raison. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise se connecta sur Hogmail, et sourit malicieusement quand il vit un petit symbole vert à côté du nom de Ginny.

BZ : Tu es là?

GW : Non.

BZ : Génial. Écoute, Ginny, à propos du Bal…

GW : Trop tard. Harry m'a déjà invité !

BZ : Nooon ! Je n'allais pas te demander de… Heurk.

GW : Merci. Tu sais vraiment aider les gens à se sentir bien dans leur peau. Luna est une fille chanceuse. (Note mon ton sarcastique.)

BZ : Peu importe, je sais que nous avons juré de fermer les yeux sur ça pendant toute notre collaboration mais, avouons-le, je suis un Serpentard. Nous ne sommes pas exactement ... comment puis-je dire? ... Digne de confiance.

GW : Et malgré ma fierté de Gryffondor, je ne peux pas mentir … Je mens tout le temps!

BZ : Bon, on va dire que c'était un exercice d'auto-contradiction.

GW : Bonne idée. Sinon tu allais dire que… ?

BZ : Ah, oui! Eh bien, quand j'ai vu le prospectus pour le Bal de samedi, j'ai eu une petite idée ...

GW : Whoa, whoa, whoa. Je pensais que j'étais celle qui mettait en place les plans pour cette opération.

BZ : Bah, c'était une ancienne opération. Là, ça en est le début d'une toute nouvelle.

GW : D'accord. Continue alors !

BZ : Donc, voilà…

* * *

**A/N:** NOOOON! Pas de lancer de tomate! Ouf. Bon sinon, Hermione commence à l'admettre, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Concernant Gin/Zab', certains pensaient que c'était fini pour leur combine mais, vu la fin, je penses que ce n'est pas fini et qu'ils préparent quelques choses de pas net. Que vont-ils faire ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Ginny et Parvati préparent pour Hermione ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre mes minous.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW et je ferais en sorte que vous ayez un rendez-vous avec Drago (ou Hermione)!**

Bisous, L-DF.

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**Charliee3216: Peut-être ou peut-être pas! Mais il est clair que maintenant, un certain malaise va faire place entre Hermione et Drago. Pour la mission "rompre", personne ne peut le prévoir et malheureusement pour moi je ne peux rien révéler. Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, c'est rare de voir le personnage de Drago tomber amoureux d'Hermione en premier! Ahah, oui les pseudos sont vraiment hilarants et bien choisis surtout! xD  
**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: Oh c'est gentil! Émotive ? Moi ? Ah c'était surement à cause des ragnagna!xD Par contre, pour ce qui est de rompre, ça ne se fera pas encore... Et pour Ginny et Blaise, je suis désolée de ruiner tes espérances mais Ginny est déjà en couple! :p  
**

**Dray86: Ah super alors! Par contre, Hermione ne rompra pas avec Ron pour l'instant! Oh ça oui, et d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre tu le verras que Drago est jaloux.  
**

**Justanothertime: Contente que le précédent chapitre t'aie plu! Concernant Blaise et Luna, je ne me rappelle plus s'il y a un passage de leur RDV! Je vérifierai plus tard et je te le dirais au prochain RAR's!**

**Morgane Valdez: Oui, c'est une des choses qui est appréciable dans cette fiction. Oh, cette fanfiction là a l'air pas mal, faut que j'aille la lire. Ah super alors, je savais que ça ferais plaisir à tout le monde de voir que les chapitres prennent de la longueur! Au fait, Blaise est venu me voir et... je lui aie parlé de toi et il pense qu'effectivement, tu irais bien avec Dragounet! ;)  
**

**Jenifael09: C'est bien pour cela qu'on les aime!**

** 17. Harry : C'est une possibilité mais je ne peux rien dire de plus là-dessus. Si tu as lu ce chapitre alors tu verras que non, ce n'est pas la fin de notre duo infernal. Ginny m'a confirmé que tu irais parfaitement bien avec Hermione et que vous vivrez un amour éternel.  
**

**K: Ah super alors! Oh non. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Pauvre Ginny! Si seulement elle pouvait lire ta review je crois que c'est toi qu'elle démonterais! xD Non je plaisante! **

**Mlle Stilinski: Tu sais quoi ? J'aime définitivement ton pseudo parce que je suis raide dingue de la série Teen Wolf! Je suis ravie que la traduction te plaise, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire cela. Je crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose concernant ce que tu m'as écrit. Bisous.  
**

**Charlinett2698: En fait, c'était un peu irréfléchi quand elle a proposé à Ron de sortir avec elle. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ça se fera dans quelques chapitres à venir. Merci pour ton encouragement qui me touche.  
**

**Invaders Sud: Oh non, ne soit pas triste! Je suis sur qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu me feras un beau sourire. Oui moi aussi, je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux que si Hermione se l'aurait avouer en premier. Merci et à la prochaine! :)**

**L: On a peut-être dépassé les 120, mais maintenant, vous venez de dépasser les 130 ! Oui c'était un excellent chapitre, et je suis d'accord avec toi, même si je trouve qu'elle irait aussi bien avec Blaise. Oui, ils sont hilarant et vraiment bien choisis. Ouais, mais en même temps, si elle sort avec Ron, ça va faire avancer les choses concernant Drago! Merci pour ton encouragement qui me touche.**

**ClaP74: Contente que l'histoire te plaise! C'est exactement ça, c'est comme si on était les personnages de cette fiction qui découvrent . Pour le lien, c'est super gentil et j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir, mais le lien ne marche pas à mon plus grand malheur..**


	13. Chapter 13 : Conversation encore gênante

**BOONNJOOUURR! Pour une fois, je ne suis pas en retard pour la MAJ, je suis fière de moi ;) Au fait, il nous reste que quatre chapitres avant la fin! Je comptes traduire la suite de "Drago et Hermione lisent une fanfiction" plus tard... Merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews sympatiques et encourageante qui m'aident à progresser mais je voudrais surtout remercier tout ceux qui suivent la trad' depuis le début. Bref... Y'a un truc que je voudrais dire mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'interpréter, je pense que s'y jamais je trouve le moyen de le formuler je vous en ferais part un peu plus bas. Voilà :)**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENJOYYY**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Conversation encore gênante.

Impatiente, Hermione mordait le bout de sa plume en fixant la porte du pub. Chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait, elle se redressait avec un grand sourire mais qui s'effacer très vite en réalisant que ce n'était pas Drago.

Elle regarda sa montre. 16h31. Il était censé être là depuis vingt minutes!

Le pub était petit et confortable. C'était l'endroit idéal pour un rendez-vous surtout quand il neige dehors et que vous avez pour obligation d'écrire une dissertation avec votre ennemi dont vous êtes _peut-être_ tombé amoureuse.

Peut-être.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant quelques flocons de neige entrer dans la pièce. Hermione leva les yeux et reconnut ses cheveux blonds platine. Elle agita sa main vers Drago afin de lui signaler sa présence. Quand il l'aperçut lui faire un signe de la main, il se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu es en retard. » Dit-elle.

Drago ouvrit son sac et sortit son ordinateur portable. « Quelle belle façon de me saluer, Hermione. »

« Tu étais censé être là il y a vingt minutes! »

Il lui fit son célèbre sourire en coin. « Mais au moins, j'ai fait une entrée remarquée. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Ringard ! »

Il soupira. « Écoute, j'ai dû passer au moins quinze minutes à essayer d'échapper aux griffes de Pansy! Elle voulait passer ''une soirée romantique'' avec moi ce soir. Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille est que je lui ai promi d'aller avec elle à ce fichu Bal. » Il grimaça de dégoût.

« C'est vrai ? » Hermione esquissa elle aussi une grimace dégoutée.

« Malheureusement, oui ! » Confirma Drago. « Alors, on l'écrit ou pas ce devoir ? »

« Oh, oui ! » Hermione releva l'écran de son ordinateur portable et ouvrit Microsoft Word, ainsi que les fictions qu'elle lisait. « Alors, par quoi commence-t-on ? »

Drago gloussa et attrapa sa plume et un parchemin neuf. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait le faire comme on le sent ou nous n'avons qu'à tout simplement improviser. »

« Nous n'allons pas, comme tu le dis si bien, ''improviser''. » Dit Hermione. « Je pensais que nous pourrions commencer par faire une analyse global de nous-mêmes à partir de toutes les histoires. Ensuite, nous pourrions faire une page qui résume chaque fiction, des diagrammes qui représenteraient les ressemblances et les différences entre nos personnages réels et fictifs. Enfin, s'il nous reste du temps, nous pourrions examiner le réalisme des événements de l'histoire et éventuellement les compétences d'écriture de l'auteur. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et termina avec un sourire. « Alors ? »

Drago fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître aussi interloqué. « D'accord. Allons-y. »

Hermione, quant à elle, était stupéfaite. « Tu veux dire que tu vas tout écrire sur un parchemin ? »

Il sourit. « Non. » Puis il désigna son parchemin. « Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que ta plume, elle, le fera. » Il saisit le bout de papier avant qu'Hermione ait pu faire un seul geste.

« Très bien. » Elle le foudroya. « Prends-le. Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. »

Les sept prochaines minutes se passèrent en silence.

« Hermione, pourquoi as-tu fixé un rendez-vous alors que l'on travaille chacun de notre côté ? » Demanda Drago en levant les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, on ne le fait pas ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle pas ? »

« Il faut être deux pour avoir une conversation. »

« Tu ne respectes même pas ta part. »

« Toi non plus, Drago. »

« Alors parlons ! »

« On était déjà en train de le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Bon. » Hermione leva les yeux de son écran. « Jusqu'ici, j'ai fait un paragraphe. J'ai travaillé la vue d'ensemble de mon personnage des quatre fictions que j'ai choisis.

« Quatre? » Drago fronça le nez. C'était une chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il réfléchissait. Pendant un instant, Hermione pensa qu'il était mignon. « Je pensais que tu n'en avais choisi que trois. »

« Oh, en fait, j'en ai trouvé un dernier. Il s'appelle 'Les contraires s'attirent: Drago et Hermione'. »

« Vraiment? » Drago ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était curieux. « De quoi ça parle ? »

« C'est un one-shot et il énumère nos différentes personnalités et il les compare. » Hermione tourna son écran. « Regarde, lis ! »

Il n'avait lu que la première qu'il levait déjà les yeux pour se plaindre. « On dirait que je suis pire que toi ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire. « C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi. »

Drago lui lança un sourire faux et continua à lire. « Super! Même à la fin de cette histoire, on est marié ! »

« Ouais ... Quelle fin triste. »

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien, je suis mariée avec toi. »

Drago sourit sarcastiquement. « Ah, je pense que la bonne façon de le dire serait que _je_ suis marié avec _toi_. »

« Taie-toi ! »

« Non. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as écrit pour l'instant ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Drago pensa, pendant un instant, qu'elle était mignonne. « Hum…ce n'est pas génial ce que j'ai écrit. »

« Allons. Tu es Hermione! Bien sûr que ça va être génial. » Dit Drago.

« Attends une seconde. Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Hermione ? »

Drago rougit. « Je ne sais pas. Mais toi aussi tu m'as appelé Drago. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je t'ai entendu le dire, tout à l'heure. »

« On doit vraiment cesser d'avoir cette conversation, à partir de maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que! C'est encore une fois trop... cliché. Il se peut que des gens l'aient lu parce qu'on fait partie de cette fiction et donc il s'interroge sur : "Pourquoi l'auteur écrit-elle une scène si typique d'une Dramione, dans cette histoire ?" » Dit Hermione en souriant.

« Quoi ? »

« Combien de fanfictions as-tu lu ? Presque chacune d'entre elles disposent d'un moment où toi et moi on commence par s'appeler par nos prénoms. Et c'est justement ça qui est typique. »

« Attends ... comment est-ce que tu sais tout cela ? Combien tu en as lu ? »

Hermione rougit légèrement. « Oh, pas beaucoup ! »

« Tu mens très mal ! Tu en as lu un paquet, je le sais. Tu étais si curieuse que ça ? » Se moqua Drago. « Ou alors, peut-être que finalement tu aimes cette relation qu'il y a entre nous. »

« Attends… Comment sais-tu ce que ''relation'' veut dire ? » Sourit Hermione. « Admets-le, tu en as lu autant que moi ! »

Drago fronça le nez. « Je ne vais ni confirmer ni nier quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Peu importe. Donc, dans mon devoir, j'ai mis que dans l'ensemble, l'auteur a bien caractérisé mon personnage et mes traits de personnalité. En gros, c'était réaliste. »

« C'est tout le contraire pour moi. La caractérisation de mon personnage est totalement fausse. »

« Je ne pense pas ! Dans ceux que j'ai lu, ton personnage est très réaliste. »

« Et bien, le Drago dans ''Burning Feeling'' ne l'était pas. »

« Alors dit-moi comment se fait-il que tu l'as justement éprouvé, ce sentiment de brûlure ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais ressenti ! »

Hermione se pencha sur la table, le visage à deux centimètres du sien. « Je sais que tu l'as ressenti. J'ai vu ton visage quand je suis entré en classe avec Ron. Et j'ai aussi vu la jalousie s'emparer de toi lorsque je t'ai dit que je sortais avec lui. »

Drago tressaillit à la mention de ce souvenir. « Crois ce que tu veux, Granger. »

Hermione se rassit. « Où est passé le Hermione ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? »

« Non ! »

« Menteuse. Bon d'accord, _Hermione_. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Nous sommes un peu hors sujet. Revenons à notre rédaction. Donc je disais que les personnalités de nos personnages sont exactes. Qu'en est-il des événements? »

« Les événements ? »

« Tu sais…les choses qui se sont passées. Par exemple, dans certaines fictions, on est sorti ensemble à cause d'un pari… »

« C'est possible. »

«… Et dans d'autres, comme ''We Learned the Sea'', ça s'est fait tout seul. »

« Et cela n'arrivera jamais. »

Pendant une seconde, Hermione se sentit blessé mais se reprit. « Pourtant ça l'est. Et ça a fonctionné. »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que ce genre de choses pourrait fonctionner entre nous deux ? »

« Non ! Bon ok…oui. » Hermione avait l'air confuse. « Mais seulement dans les bonnes conditions ! »

« Tu parles comme si c'était un projet scientifique. »

« D'accord… situations. »

« C'est mieux. »

Un silence s'interposa.

Drago le brisa. « C'est… embarrassant. »

« Je vais continuer de rédiger le devoir. » Dit Hermione. Pendant les vingt prochaines minutes, ils travaillèrent en silence.

Puis, Drago se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » L'interrogea Hermione.

« C'est juste que… que j'ai réalisé que tu as raison. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Que nos vies sont trop cliché. »

« Oh. » Hermione laissa échapper un petit gloussement. « Je te l'avais dit. »

« Ouais ... » Il s'arrêta, pensif. « Et puis si ... si ça continue comme ça, il se peut que nous… tu sais, que nous tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre. » Il termina avec un rire nerveux.

Hermione fit de même. _Donc, il pense que tout ça c'est une blague._ « Ouais ... bien sûr. » Puis elle regarda sa montre. Il était presque six heures du soir. « Tu sais quoi ? Il faut que j'y aille. Il commence à se faire tard. »

Drago hocha la tête et rassembla lui aussi ses affaires. _Ne me dites pas que je lui ai vraiment dit ça ?_

La jeune Gryffondor rangea tout dans son sac et fit un signe à son binôme de classe. « A demain. »

« Salut. »

Et quand elle partit, la première pensée qui survint dans la tête de Drago fut :

_Si seulement elle savait que nos vies sont semblables à ces fanfictions et que j'en pince déjà pour elle._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Au Trois Balais, Parvati Patil éclata d'un grand rire. « Tu es sérieuse ? Blaise Zabini est venu avec elle ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et fit un geste au serveur pour lui apporter une autre Bièraubeurre. « Ouais ... Tu imagines ? Un Serpentard. »

« C'est impossible. » Parvati secoua la tête. « Peut-être devrais-je sortir un jour avec ... »

« Trop tard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle sort avec Blaise, maintenant. »

« Tu es vraiment une bonne petite entremetteuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Dans ce cas, Hermione sera certainement notre ... projet spécial. » Dit Parvati. « Si c'est ce que tu as prévu pour elle pendant le Bal, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite! »

« Je suis contente que tu puisses m'aider. »

« Oh, Ginny, je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde. Ça va être trop cool ! »

A/N: Alors vous en avez penser quoi de ce "rencard" ? Pour ma part, je le trouve pas mal, mais maintenant, on a la confirmation des sentiments de Drago pour Hermione. Quant à cette dernière, ça commence à venir, mais elle a du mal la petite xD En ce qui concerne Ginny et Parvati, on a l'impression qu'elles vont faire un bonne (ou) mauvaise surprise à Hermione. Que préparent-elles ? Est-ce que Drago va se confier à Blaise à propos de ses sentiments (ou pas d'ailleurs) ? Réponse au prochain chapitre mes lecteurs chéris. :)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **et Drago (ou Hermione) pourra vous appeler par votre prénom.**

Bisous, L-DF.

_**Réponse aux Reviews:**_

**Invaders Sud: Ouais je t'ai fait sourire! *bombe sa poitrine* Ah malheureusement, pour le plan Gin'/Zab', il ne se fera pas encore, mais je pense qu'il sera mis en action dans deux chapitres si mes souvenirs sont bon :p Oui, et puis, voir Drago jaloux, c'est juste... extra méga ultra jubilant :)  
**

**Dray86: Ouiii! Depuis le temps que tu attendais ça, je vois que ça fait sauter de joie. Oui, elle l'a enfin admis mais elle aimerait juste faire taire cette voix qui lui fait avouer que les autres ont raison et qu'elle aime. Non, elle ne rompra pas pour l'instant avec Ron, il va falloir encore attendre.**

**Rosabella01: Oui ils sont mignons, même si leur rapprochement s'amplifie dans ce chapitre. On le voit à cause de leur malaise face à leur révélation intérieur (CAD qu'ils ont admit qu'ils avaient des sentiments). Peut-être ne vont-elles rien lui faire! :) Mais ça reste à prouver.  
**

**Soph28: Ah super mais je suis quand même désolé de l'avoir poster alors que tu attendais de le lire avec impatience. Oui en effet, ce sont d'excellent moment, surtout la jalousie qui prouve beaucoup de chose. Ahah, au moins, c'est un peu grâce à Harry qu'elle l'a admis qu'ils avaient tous raison.  
**

**Jenifael09: On les aimera toujours ça c'est sur, mais là, Blaise n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre, c'est dommage.**

**Xzeria: Contente que la trad' te plaise. Et je la traduis avec plaisir! :)**

**Bouya: AHH! Je suis ravie que la traduction te plaise. La fréquence ? Et bien cela dépends, mais normalement, ma fréquence de départ était 2/3 jours mais il se peut que je mette un peu plus de temps à les poster, mais j'évite au maximum d'être en retard lors des MAJ! J'espère avoir répondu à ta question et à la prochaine! :)**

**Charliee3216: Ouii! Si c'est pas une preuve d'amour ça! ^^ Pour Hermione, ça va venir. Oh, j'aimerais t'en dire plus à ce sujet mais malheureusement je ne peux pas.. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as raison. Ah, malheureusement, leur plan ne sera pas mis en action pour l'instant, il faudra encore attendre! **

**Harmonye: Heeey! Ton petit voyage s'est bien passé ?:) Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne laisse pas de review de temps à autre et puis ton explication est très compréhensible! Merci encore et encore pour le compliment qui me fait chaud au cœur! :) Dans ce cas, le chapitre te bal te réjouira :p J'ai hâte de le poster. Héhé, j'opterais plutôt pour un Wisky Pur Feu si ça te dérange pas! xD Allez, à la prochaine ma Dramonye chérie! xD  
**

**Mlle Stilinski: Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments qui me font très plaisir! Et je serais ravie de t'envoyer un PM dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. **

**K: Ahah, attends elle arrive, elle va sonner à ta porte et elle a apporté avec elle son équipement de Quidditch avec une surprise en plus! xD Contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu.**

**Charlinett2698: Oui cela fait peut-être cliché mais, attends de voir le Bal, tu auras des surprises. **

**Lizamione: La suite, la suite, la suite! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche! xD (à prendre à l'ironie bien sur.) Malheureusement, tout les mérites pour cette fantastique fiction revient à l'auteur authentique, moi je me contente juste de la traduire soigneusement! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de ce chapitre ;)**

**Bangaaarang: Ohh, je suis vraiment ravie que la trad' te plaise et que tu l'ais dévoré d'une traite! C'est une des raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de la traduire : elle est complètement différente de tous ceux qu'on a pu lire. C'est un plaisir pour moi de la traduire et de vous la faire partager. Haha, pour la mise en action du plan de Gin'/Zab', il va encore falloir attendre deux chapitres, je crois.**

**Morgane Valdez: Hé! J'attendais avec impatience de recevoir ta review. Mais ne t'importune pas à en laisser une si tu étais pressée, tu aurais pu poster plus tard! Mais bon, ça me touche quand même malgré le peu de temps qu'il te fallait pour en laisser une. J'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre t'auras plu.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Une robe verte et argentée

**Bonjour, Bonjour! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de GROS retard que j'ai pris, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me déteste de vous avoir fait attendre... Mais comme à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, je me sens heureuse de vous avoir comme lecteur. Ma boite email est remplie de votre gentillesse et ça me fait sourire et rougir sous les compliments si précieux que vous me faites. Mais plus je poste et plus je me dis que l'on arrive presque à la fin de cette fiction. Et oui, encore trois chapitres et c'est fini, mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Nous nous retrouverons avec un nouvelle saison. Héhé. Bref, la dernière fois je voulais vous faire part de quelques choses mais soit j'ai oublié de le faire, soit je savais pas comment vous l'annoncer. D'ailleurs c'est même pas une requête, c'est une sorte de cadeau. Mais vous verrez ça lors du dernier chapitre. Voili voilà voilou !**

**IMPORTANT: Je pense que certains ont sans doutes entendu la nouvelle devastatrice qui a fait le tour du monde : la mort soudaine de Cory Monteith, un très grand acteur dans la célèbre série à succès Glee. Ainsi, j'envoie toutes mes prières à sa famille et plus particulièrement à sa fabuleuse fiancée Léa Michele. #RIPCORYMONTEITH**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENJOYYY**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Une robe verte et argentée.

Le lendemain était un vendredi soit la date d'échéance du devoir d'Étude des Moldus. Hermione avait réussi à rédiger quatre pages et demi et Drago trois pages. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, elle rendit son devoir à l'enseignante et se sentit soulagée d'en avoir fini avec ce projet. Cependant, elle était déçue de ne plus avoir d'excuse pour travailler avec Drago.

Certes, elle avait apprécié sa compagnie, mais il ne lui avait pas encore retourné le compliment.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'à côté d'elle, Drago pensait exactement la même chose.

« Et bien voilà, Hermione, cela a été un réel plaisir de travailler avec toi. » Déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Tu comptes me serrer la main ? »

« Hé ! J'essaie d'être aimable. Tu pourrais aussi bien accepter… cette occasion ne se présentera pas de sitôt. »

Hermione sourit et mit sa main dans la sienne en la secouant. « C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Un jour, tu seras marié, tu auras des enfants, tu seras gentil envers tout le monde. Et quand cela arrivera, je te rappellerai le jour où tu m'as dit que tu ne seras jamais aimable envers quelqu'un. » Hermione sourit tristement, elle n'aimait pas penser au fait que plus tard, Drago sera marié avec une autre personne. Après avoir lu des dizaines de fictions où ils se retrouvent mariés à la fin, c'est comme si ça sonnait... faux pour lui de finir marier avec une autre femme qu'elle.

« Heurk. J'ai l'impression de passer pour un idiot quand tu me dis ça. »

« Seul un véritable homme possède un côté idiot en lui-même. »

« Hermione, tu viens juste de ruiner la définition du mot ''homme''. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voilà! » Dit le Professeur Merridew qui venait de terminer de ramasser les devoirs. « Tout cela m'a l'air très intéressant, je suis impatiente de les lire. Puisque vous avez travaillé si dur, vous avez droit à un temps libre où vous ferez ce que vous voulez. »

Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leur affaire et à se lever de leur chaise.

« Non, non, non! Vous restez assis. Je vous conseille d'aller sur Hogmail pour vous évitez de vous regrouper et de faire du boucan, c'est compris ? » Gronda gentiment le Professeur Merridew. La classe grogna et se rassit.

Hermione se connecta et remarqua que Ginny, Harry et Ron discutaient déjà sur un forum de discussion.

HG: Salut.

RW: Salut Hermione

HP: Salut Hermione

GW: Coucou Mione.

HP: Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de parler avec Malefoy ?

HG: Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

HP : Tu parles toujours avec lui.

RW : Tu _lui_ parles ?

HG : Nous étions partenaires, Ron ! J'étais obligée de lui parler.

RW : C'est juste que… Non rien. Tu es intelligente. Tu aurais pu le faire toute seule.

HG : Tu es sérieux, Ron ?

RW : C'est un Mangemort !

DM : *Grogne*… Pourrait-on oublier ce détail ?

RW : Malefoy ?

GW : Bravo Ron, tu l'a trouvais tout seul !

RW : La ferme Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

DM : Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de discuter avec vous ?

HP : Non.

DM : Whao, les Griffy sont de vrais rayons de soleil.

HP : Taie-toi !

HG: Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

RW : Oh, donc c'est Drago maintenant ?

HG : On était PARTENAIRES, Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ?

DM : Je m'ennuie! Tu es assise à côté de moi, à bavarder et je suis tout seul.

RW : Ça alors, je me demande pourquoi !

« Drago, sors de la conversation. » Ordonna Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Ginny, de Ron, d'Harry dans son dos. « Tu vas le rendre fou! »

« Je sais. » Il lui donna un sourire diabolique. _Je fais ça uniquement parce qu'il sort avec toi, Hermione!_

HP : Quel idiot.

RW : Tu m'en diras tant.

HG : Pouvons-nous arrêter avec ''Drago Le Dénigré'' !

RW : ''Drago Le Dénigré'' ?

HG : Peu importe, c'est un terme qui vient de Fanfiction. Les gens l'utilisent aussi pour toi.

RW : Hé !

HG : Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, donc tu n'as pas à te plaindre.

BZ : Salut les gens.

DM : Ha ! Je peux enfin revenir, maintenant.

HP : Nous sommes envahis par les Serpentard!

PP : Draaaaaakie!

DM : Oh, par Salazar !

BZ : Bon, amuse-toi bien avec Pansy, mon pote. Je sors.

GW : Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte qu'il y a différent salon de discussion ou quoi ?

HP : Allons-y.

Ginny Weasley a rejoint SalondeDiscussion2.

Harry Potter a rejoint SalondeDiscussion2.

Ron Weasley a rejoint SalondeDiscussion2.

Hermione Granger a rejoint SalondeDiscussion2.

HP: On est libre!

GW : Hé, Hermione ! Parvati et moi avons fixé un rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour Pré Au Lard.

RW : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

GW : La rendre jolie pour le Bal de demain.

RW : Oh! J'avais oublié! Hermione, tu veux y aller avec moi ?

GW : *lève les yeux au ciel* Tu es vraiment pathétique, Ron.

HG : J'accepte, Ron.

RW : Ok, génial !

HP : Ah, voilà la sonnerie.

RW : Au revoir.

HG: Salut.

HP: Salut.

GW: Peace.

DM : Au revoir.

HG : Malefoy?

DM : Tu sais, il existe un moyen de se connecter sur ça sans que personne ne le sache. Oh, et je suis impatient de te voir '' enjolivée'' pour le Bal! ;) (Il faut vraiment que je pense à remercier Blaise pour me les avoir appris.)

Hermione Granger s'est déconnecté.

DM : Oh, c'est gentil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Allez, Hermione! Elles nous attendent! » Ginny saisit le poignet d'Hermione pour la traîner jusqu'à la salle commune.

« Ginny, si tu continues comme ça, je vais me tordre la cheville. » Se plaignit Hermione alors qu'elle trébuchait sur le canapé. Puis, elle se heurta contre un corps. Elle se retourna, c'était Padma Patil.

« Bonjour, Hermione. » Dit-elle avec un léger accent indien.

« Bonjour. Qui t'as forcé à venir ici ? » Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas venue de son plein gré… Padma était une Serdaigle et pour elle, c'était les études avant son apparence.

« Parvati ! », dit-elle en faisait un geste vers sa sœur, qui causait avec Ginny. « Apparemment, nous sommes leurs ''projets spéciaux ''. »

« Je vous signale que je suis là, et que j'ai tout entendu. » Intervint Parvati.

« Bon, c'est parti! » Dit Ginny enfilant sa veste en fausse fourrure. Même si elle s'y était emmitouflée dedans pour affronter le froid, elle réussissait à rester aussi belle. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire en peu de temps. »

« Ça va être tellement amusant! » Jaillit Parvati alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle commune de Gryffondor. « Dommage que Lavande ne soit pas là. Elle est trop occupée à courir après Ron. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Hermione.

Les yeux de Parvati s'élargirent. « Oups, j'avais oublié! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. » La rassura Hermione. Elle s'en fichait de toute façon. Lavande pouvait avoir Ron que ça ne la dérangerait même pas.

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à Pré Au Lard, elles bavardèrent de tout et de rien. C'était des moments comme ceux-là qu'elle aurait pu regretter d'avoir deux garçons comme meilleurs amis. Ils la privaient d'avoir quelques conversations entre fille.

« Alors ... où allons-nous? » Demanda Padma dont les bottes étaient recouvertes de neige.

« Madame Tiffany. » Répondit Parvati.

Hermione grogna. « Quoi ? Mais c'est le magasin le plus féminin que j'ai jamais connu! »

« Exactement. » Dit Ginny en souriant. Quand elles entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment, Hermione remarqua aussitôt trois choses qu'elle méprisait le plus :

Du rose.

Du parfum.

Et des froufrous.

Padma cria. « Je veux partir, maintenant! » Mais sa sœur attrapa un de ses bras. « Oh, non, tu restes ici. »

« Parvati! » Une voix française et aigu jaillit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Hermione se retourna et une femme assez rondelette, vêtu entièrement de rose, se précipita vers Parvati. Selon Hermione, cette femme avait dû vider un flacon entier de parfum sur elle. « Comment vas-tu? »

Parvati lui fit la bise à la française. « Bonjour Tiffany ! Je vais bien. Voici mon projet pour aujourd'hui : Hermione et Padma. » Madame Tiffany se tourna vers les deux concernés et enroula une boucle blonde autour de son index potelé.

« Ah, nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire! Mais bon, ce sera amusant! » Tiffany claqua des doigts. « Marlene! Jessica! Venez! »

Deux jeunes filles grandes et sveltes se précipitèrent à côté de la propriétaire du magasin. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtus d'un uniforme rose et jaune. « Oui? »

« Marlene, tu vas aider ces deux jeunes filles à choisir des robes, y comprit Ginny. Jessica, je viendrais avec toi et Parvati pour discuter du maquillage et de la coiffure, d'accord? Nous nous assurerons que ces deux merveilleuses créatures passent une journée spéciale! » Tiffany frappa deux fois dans ses mains et sourit. « Au travail! »

Marlene s'approcha d'Hermione et de Padma. « Vous êtes toutes les deux bien menues donc nous irons dans cette partie du magasin. Suivez-moi. » Les trois filles la suivirent à l'arrière du magasin.

Ginny prit la parole. « Quel genre de couleur pensez-vous porter ? »

« Je pensais à de l'or ou du bronze ou alors du bleu foncé. » Dit Padma. « Je veux être une vraie Serdaigle. »

« Quelle coupe pour la robe ? » Demanda Marlene.

Padma réfléchit pendant un moment. « Pas trop long, genre qui touche le sol… Sinon, je trébucherai toutes les deux secondes. Pas de bustier non plus. »

Marlene sortit sa baguette et fit léviter quelques robes de différentes longueurs, couleurs et styles vers Padma. « Les cabines d'essayages sont juste ici. » Déclara-t-elle en désignant les cabines.

« Et toi, Mione ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Hmm ... » Hermione se mit à réfléchir. « Je n'ai pas d'idée concrète. » Elle regarda à Marlene pour avoir de l'aide.

« Votre peau est claire et vos cheveux seraient plus jolis s'ils étaient mieux ondulés. Donc... je pencherais vers un bleu pâle ou une couleur lavande. »

« Je ne pense pas ...» Dit Ginny. « Elle portait du rose pâle pour le Bal de Noël et du rouge bordeaux pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. »

« Ah… Que pensez-vous de vert menthe ? Ou un bleu foncé? Peut-être même du rouge clair ? » Suggéra Marlene.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Le bleu foncé ou le rouge clair me vont très bien… Mais pas de vert! » Elle pensa tout de suite à Drago.

Ginny sourit. « Elle essaiera les trois. » Hermione la foudroya du regard alors que Marlene empilait les quatre robes sur ses bras. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la pièce où Padma était parti quelques minutes plus tôt.

La première robe était une robe bustier rouge clair qui descendait jusqu'au pied. Elle avait des reflets d'or brodés sur le corsage. Hermione la détesta instantanément, c'était une robe digne d'une princesse.

La seconde était d'un bleu profond avec de fine bretelles, qui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle était simple et évasée. Elle l'adorait, mais quand elle l'essaya, elle vit qu'elle ne lui correspondait pas. Elle était trop juste pour elle.

La troisième et la quatrième étaient couleure écume de mer et vert menthe. L'une n'avait pas de bretelles, elle commençait en bustier et terminait en évasement sur ses pieds. L'autre était aussi un bustier mais avait en plus une ceinture fine couleur argent autour de sa taille. Elle lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Immédiatement, elle l'aima, elle n'était pas trop vulgaire et elle soulignait bien ses formes. Alors qu'elle se tournait sur elle-même devant le miroir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait les couleurs de Serpentard. Elle jura mentalement.

« Hermione? » Ginny frappa à sa cabine. « Tu as fini ? Laisse-moi voir! »

« Euh ... » Hésita Hermione. Oh, de toute façon, il était inutile d'essayer de le cacher. « D'accord. » Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

« Par le slip de Merlin ! » Ginny poussa un cri aigu. « Elle est parfaite! » Le jeune rousse portait une robe turquoise qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et Hermione complimenta sa coiffure.

Hermione sourit. « Merci ... tu es jolie, toi aussi. Mais tu ne penses pas que ça fait trop... Serpentard? »

Ginny sourit. « Non, pas du tout. » _C'est juste assez pour plaire à un certain Serpentard._

« Hermione, tu es magnifique. » S'exclama Padma en sortant de sa cabine. Elle portait une robe bleu foncé qui ressemblait presque à celle qu'Hermione avait mise de côté. Sur Padma, elle lui allait comme un gant.

« Toi aussi. » Dit Hermione.

« On l'est toutes les trois. » Affirma Ginny. « Maintenant, allons nous changer avant que nous les abimions, après cela, nous irons voir Parvati. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marlene conduisit les trois filles à l'opposé du magasin, où Tiffany, Jessica, et Parvati bavardaient. « Voilà, elles sont là! » Annonça-t-elle.

« Vous avez choisi vos robes ? » Demanda Parvati. Les filles acquiescèrent. « Super! Maintenant, passons au maquillage et à la coiffure. »

« Attends… comment vas-ton faire pour le garder sur nous jusqu'à demain? Le Bal est censé être demain soir. » Souligna Hermione. Padma confirma sa réflexion.

Ginny se mit à rire. « Hermione… La magie! » Répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

« Oh. » Hermione ne connaissait aucun sort de beauté, mais il devait probablement en exister. « Alors, c'est d'accord. »

« Oh, vous me faites rire, toutes les deux ! » Sourit Tiffany. « Donc, pour celle-là. » Elle désigna Hermione. « Nous travaillerons sur un maquillage léger. Rien de trop voyant. Et pour celle-ci, nous lui ferons la même chose, mais nous en mettrons plus sur les yeux. Embellissez-les! »

Jessica acquiesça, elle sortit son matériel et commença à faire son travail. Elle mit une légère couche de maquillage, comme Tiffany lui avait demandé, sur ses paupières. Ensuite, elle lui mit un peu de brillant à lèvre. Hermione sourit à son reflet. Généralement, elle détestait le maquillage mais celui-là lui plaisait beaucoup. Lorsque Jessica eut fini avec Padma, Hermione la trouva sublime. De plus, ses yeux ressortaient bien.

« Maintenant, passons à la coiffure. » Dit Tiffany. « Je vais prendre soin de Miss Patil, Jessica, tu t'occupes de l'autre. »

Jessica se dirigea vers Hermione et grimaça légèrement en regardant ses cheveux. « Eh bien ! Vos cheveux ont beaucoup de volume ! »

Hermione sourit en s'excusant. « Oui je sais, ils sont vraiment touffus. Habituellement ils sont dociles, mais c'est le froid qui les rend épais. »

Jessica hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Bon, ils sont frisés, je pense les boucler plus soigneusement pour les rendre encore plus définie. Avez-vous une idée en tête de ce que vous voulez ou… »

« Non, je n'ai aucune idée. Mais… Pourriez-vous faire quelques choses de simple ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Jessica, un peu surprise. « Vous n'êtes pas très féminine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment le savez-vous? » Plaisanta Hermione. « Oui, en fait, la fille aux cheveux roux m'a traîné jusqu'ici. »

« Oh. » Elles discutèrent du Bal et d'autres choses pendant que Jessica bouclait les cheveux d'Hermione. Quand elle eut fini, elle mit une jolie épingle à cheveux vert et argent. Hermione voulait sourire et grincer des dents en même temps. La barrette était si jolie, et pourtant si ... Serpentard.

« Voilà. » Dit finalement Jessica. « C'est fini. » Hermione se regarda dans le miroir et eut le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bouclés sans être trop superficielle ni trop informelle. Sa frange étaient tirées sur le côté droit et étaient retenus par l'épingle à cheveux.

« C'est magnifique! » Dit-elle. Évidemment, elle ne serait jamais aussi jolie que Ginny ou Parvati, mais au moins elle était présentable.

« Maintenant, je vais devoir tout enlever. Mais pour reproduire la même chose demain, vous agiterez votre baguette en un geste circulaire au-dessus de votre tête et vous prononcerez le sort Memoris Vultus. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça Hermione alors que Jessica effaçait d'un sort la coiffure et le maquillage, revenant aux cheveux crépus d'Hermione. « Merci pour tout! »

« Cela a été un réel plaisir. » Hermione bondit de sa chaise et rejoignit rapidement ses amis, qui avaient elles aussi fini.

« Allons-y! » Dit Ginny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Drago ne va pas en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il la verra. » Murmura Ginny alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers leur dortoir.

« Je sais. » Affirma Parvati. « Maintenant, il faut que je prévienne Lavande pour… »

« Chut! » L'interrompit Ginn. « Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre. Nous connaissons le plan. Ce n'est pas la peine de risquer d'en parler. »

« D'accord. Nous devrions aussi aller se coucher. »

« Ouais ... D'abord, il faut que j'envoie un email Blaise pour faire une récapitulation de ce que nous avons fait. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pour: italianman_

_De: SilverEyes_

_Sujet: Moi._

_Hé mec, devine quoi? J'ai gagné le prix du Meilleur méchant aux MTV Movie Award (C'est un événement Moldu.) ! Je suis impressionnant. En plus de cela, les Moldus m'adorent._

_-. -. -. -. -._

_Pour: SiverEyes_

_De: italianman_

_Sujet: Toi._

_Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses les MTV Movie Awards ?_

* * *

**A/N:** Ne me tuer pas! Je sais que j'ai dû en décevoir certain par rapport à leur devoir. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer mais il n'y aura aucun passage montrant un exemplaire de leur rédaction. Malheureusement. A part ça, j'ai plutôt bien aimé ce chapitre avec un Drago fidèle à lui-même et qui embête Ron. Certains pensaient que Ginny et Parvati allaient jouer un mauvais tour à Hermione mais finalement, rien de tout cela ne s'est produit. Au contraire, elle n'ont fait que beautifier (verbe de ma propre invention xD) notre Mione chérie. Le Bal arrive bientôt! :D Alors, vous avez pensé quoi ? Que va-t-il se passer lors du bal ? Hermione va-t-elle enfin rompre avec Ron ? Réponses au prochain chapitre.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW & vous pourrez serrer la main (ou voire plus que serrer sa main ;) ) de Drago ou Hermione.**

Kissouille,

L-DF.

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**Jenifael09: Oui un moment très mignon où on les voit mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre.**

**Invaders Sud:** **Héhé Bravo, bravo! Je te décerne l'oscar du meilleur review. En effet, c'était un chapitre très intéressant, surtout par rapport à leur sentiment. Ah bon ? J'vois pas pourquoi. Au contraire, si tu as lu ce chapitre, alors tu as remarqué qu'elles ne lui ont fait que du bien. Merci encore pour les encouragements :)**

**Dray86: Oui enfin! Pire que contrarié, elle doit pensé qu'il se moquait d'elle. Héhé, peut-être ou peut-être pas! Les réponses à tes suggestions se trouvent dans ce chapitre.**

**Bangaaarang: Merci pour les compliments. Oui en même temps, je te comprends, en sachant qu'en anglais il y a plus de 39 000 fictions en tout et que nous, les français, n'en avons presque 4 000, là on se dit qu'on a du retard. Peut-être les anglais ont-ils plus d'inspiration que nous ? Que sais-je... Oui, enfin Drago avoue qu'il est fou d'elle. Héhé c'est une surprise ça, mais j'espère que tu seras gâtée.**

**Mlle Stilinski: Je t'ai envoyé un PM il y a trois jours mais en vérifiant mes envoyés, j'ai vu que je ne l'avais pas valider.. Je pense que ce soir (si j'ai le temps); je t'en enverrai un. Merci encore pour les compliments.**

**Charliee3216: Malheureusement, le devoir prend fin dans ce chapitre. Intéressant ? Je dirais plutôt passionnant :)**

**Hachi: Héhé, on a même atteint les 160 ! Oh merci, je suis contente de voir que la traduction te plait :)**

**K: Haha, c'est bon à savoir! Merci pour le compliment qui me réchauffe le cœur. **

**AliceCulen: Ah les vraies petites chipies vont bien s'amuser avec Hermione. Si tu as lu ce chapitre, tu as dû bien voir que finalement, elle n'ont rien fait de diabolique à notre petite Mione. Oui, mais bon, Drago ça fait un petit bout de temps a des sentiments pour elle cependant il se refusait de l'avouer. BREF! Le Bal sera au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Harmonye: Héhé! Drago te fera une p'te prime et t'appellera exceptionnellement Dramonye! :) Mdr! Je croule vraiment sous les compliments là. C'est pas que ça me gave, au contraire, ça me fait rougir! Oui c'était vraiment le moment qu'on attendais tous. Ouais c'est vrai qu'Hermione est vraiment à la ramasse là, elle traîne un peu... BREFFOUILLE! Oui je suppose bien que tu as hâte de lire la suite même si à cause de la traduction tu as du attendre donc je mérite bien quelques baffes. Quant au fait de partir en vacance, je n'en sais strictement rien, je n'ai rien prévue pour l'instant ! :)**

** : AHAH! Comme tu as pu le voir, finalement elle ne lui ont rien préparé de bien méchant. Ouais, bon, c'est vrai qu'Hermione est un peu à la traîne niveau "s'avouer ses sentiments pour Drago" mais elle va se rattraper. **

**Charlinett2698: Oh non! Range tes larmes de crocodile pauvre chou :o Il y a une suite n'oublie pas! :) Ce que tu m'as écrit est exacte mais comme tu l'as avouer, je ne pense pas qu'il ait mentit mais on verra cela au prochain chapitre. Merci encore pour le compliment! Il me fait très plaisir. Heu.. non je ne ferais jamais ça, mais si quelques fois je publies en retard c'est parce que j'ai pas trop le temps d'aller sur l'ordinateur pour faire la MAJ.. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs.**

**Amazonelo: Oh une nouvelle! :) Ouuuui je sais et je m'excuse de l'avoir poster en retard... je mérite une bonne claque, non ? Tu veux dire que c'est plutôt Drago qui s'avoue ENFIN qu'il craque pour elle, concernant Hermione, on y est pas tout à fait encore même si elle commence à avoir des doutes. Oui bien sur que je vais vous la traduire, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà commencé. Et merci pour ces beau compliment, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de vous faire partager cette fanfiction amusante! **

**Soph28: Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et je te remercie sincèrement de résister à l'envie de la lire en VO mais bon, je ne vois pas trop l'utilité alors qu'il reste que trois malheureux chapitre. Mais après c'est ton choix, je ne t'en voudrais pas! Ahah, le cavalier d'Hermione est une surprise. Non je plaisante, comme tu as du le voir, elle y va avec ce cher Weasley! (Mais je la verrais très bien avec Blaise.)**

** Amand'ArtS'Creation: QUOI ? TRAITRESSE ! MDR, je plaisante, je ne dirais jamais ça à une de mes plus fidèle lectrice. xD Alors tu l'as trouver comment la fin ? Elle est géniale n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pour le Bal dont je me languis de publier. ^_**

**Swetty-Girl-35: Bonjour, ah super alors! Je suis contente que la trad' te plaise! :)**

**Demeter07: C'est vrai ? Tu trouves le titre attrayant ? C'est bon à savoir! Sinon, pour l'instant il reste trois chapitres. Pour la version VO ? La voici : s/3144908/1/We-Learned-the-Sea! Oh merci pour les compliments, et tu as raison c'est vraiment une fiction que l'on a pas souvent l'habitude de lire! **


	15. Chapter 15 : Cliché et Moment Unique

**Bonjour, bonjour! Me re-voilà, mais cette fois je ne suis pas en retard *bombe la poitrine et fait son plus beau sourire*. Ce chapitre est vraiment l'un des meilleurs, je sais qu'il va vous plaire, surtout pour la fin assez... original mais pourtant si belle et romantique **. Bref, tout ce que j'espère est qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENJOYYY**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Cliché et Moment Unique.

Souriant chaleureusement, Hermione mit sa main dans celle tendue de Ron. En un parfait gentleman, il la mena jusqu'en bas des escaliers, d'une démarcher presque majestueuse.

Ou alors, elle aurait aimé que tout cela soit vrai.

Au lieu de ça, Ron marchait à quelques mètres devant elle bavardant avec Dean et Seamus, la laissant de côté. Padma et Parvati les suivaient derrière eux tristement.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'ils seraient plus romantiques s'ils y allaient avec nous! » Se plaignit Parvati.

Sa jumelle grommela en guise de réponse. « Regarde-nous! Je porte exprès des talons pour plaire à Seamus. En plus, ces foutus escarpins me font un mal de chien. »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Je m'y étais aussi attendu. Ron n'a jamais été un grand romantique. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Drago l'aurait traitée avec plus de respect. Il serait à ses côtés et tiendrait sa tête haute, fier de l'accompagner, peut-être qu'il aurait même mit un bras autour de sa taille.

Malheureusement, elle était coincée avec l'inconscient roi du Quidditch.

« Ooo! Hermione, regarde les décorations! » S'écria Parvati alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la Grande Salle. Elle montra du doigt quelques avions en papier qui volaient au-dessus de leur tête. « C'est incroyable. » La Grande Salle était richement décorée de bleu et d'argent, puisque c'était le Bal de Noël. Il y avait de vrais flocons de neige qui tombent du plafond, mais ils disparaissaient avant de pouvoir atterrir sur la tête d'un élève. A l'autre bout de la salle, où les professeurs mangeaient habituellement, il y avait une scène où l'on voyait un groupe de musique jouait et chantait.

Hermione dut l'admettre. C'était magnifique. « Hermione? » Une voix la sortit de sa transe. C'était Ron.

« Harry est là-bas. » Dit-il en désignant une table où l'on voyait Harry assit à côté Ginny. « Allons-y. »

« Ron, c'est un Bal. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt… tu sais… danser ? » Dit-elle.

« Non, pas maintenant. » Ron lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leur table.

« Ron! Je ne peux pas courir avec de telles chaussures! » Même si ses talons couleurs argent ne faisaient que huit centimètres de haut, Hermione trouvait que c'était beaucoup trop pour une fille comme elle.

Ron la regarda d'un air étrange en avisant ses escarpins. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu les portes ? »

Elle soupira. « C'est un Bal. L'affiche ne disait aucune exception, donc j'étais obligée. » Ils atteignirent la table d'Harry et Ginny et s'assirent. « Salut. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Il réussit à dire : « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu portes? »

Ginny frappa le bras de son petit ami. « Tais-toi! Elle est très jolie. »

« Hermione, on dirait que tu fais tout pour t'attirer les regards de tous les Serpentard. » Attaqua Harry. Puis, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il regarda Ginny qui écarquilla les yeux et elle lui envoya un léger signe de tête, en lui disant de ne rien dire.

« Ouais, mais au moins, elle est sexy. » Ajouta Ron en mettant un gâteau dans sa bouche.

Ginny donna une autre tape à son frère. « La ferme, toi aussi ! »

Hermione semblait gênée et mal à l'aise. Lentement, elle se tassa sur sa chaise. Cela allait être une longue soirée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard! » La voix de Blaise le sortit de sa contemplation. A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Drago redressait sa cravate. Ses cheveux étaient à présent désordonné comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques jours et il espérait qu'Hermione le remarquerait. De plus, il savait que ça dérangerait Pansy parce qu'elle aimait quand ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière par du gel.

Encore une fois, la voix de Blaise se fit entendre, mais cette fois si plus menaçante. « Drago, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Pansy me rend dingue. »

Drago lui dit en retour. « Je te l'avais dit! C'est une vraie sangsue ... voire même un parasite! » Il se regarda une dernière fois dans miroir, réajusta sa veste et ouvrit la porte.

Blaise portait une veste bleue foncée et un pantalon noir. Il était légèrement plus grand que Drago. Il fronça les sourcils. « On va être en retard! »

Drago était vêtu d'un costume entièrement noir (Et surement très coûteux !) et une cravate verte qui, manifestement, était la seule vraie couleur sur l'ensemble de sa tenue. « Mais au moins, je suis parfait. »

« Draaaaakie! » Brailla Pansy de sa voix anormalement aigu. Elle portait une robe rose couverte de froufrou, ses cheveux d'habitude lisse étaient bouclés soigneusement. Par contre, son visage comportait trop de maquillage, ce qui la rendait encore plus effrayante qu'auparavant. « Allez, on y va. »

Drago marmonna un juron inintelligible et plaqua un faux sourire. Remerciant Merlin pour son talent d'acteur incroyable, il se demanda comment une fille pouvait porter une robe qui montre presque tout son corps. Il sortit de ses songes en secouant la tête et saisit maladroitement sa main en quittant leur salle commune. Blaise rejoint Luna qui attendait parmi les autres filles de Serpentard (Qui d'ailleurs, lui jetaient des regards de dégouts !) et suivit Drago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alors que Ginny et Harry étaient sur le point de s'excuser pour aller danser, les lumières de la Grande Salle s'atténuèrent et un projecteur se focalisa sur le professeur McGonagall, qui se tenait sur la scène. Malgré le fait qu'elle porte une robe de soirée marron, elle avait toujours l'air aussi coincé. « Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue au premier Bal d'Hiver de Poudlard! »

Elle fit une pause devant l'acclamation des élèves. « Maintenant, je vais officialiser ce Bal. Avant cela, je voudrais vous faire part de quelques règles, car oui, il y a des règles. »

Des grognements mécontents se firent dans la salle.

« D'abord, il n'y aura aucun usage abusif des rafraîchissements. Ensuite, la nourriture n'ira nulle part que dans votre bouche. »

« Aucun problème avec ça. » Chuchota Ron.

« Aucune danse ou musique inapproprié ne sera acceptée ce soir. » Elle jeta un regard de reproche aux musiciens. « S'il vous plaît. »

« Et pour finir, amusez-vous bien. Cette soirée est pour vous! » Poliment, tous les élèves applaudirent tandis que le professeur McGonagall descendait de la scène. A partir de ce moment-là, une musique retentit.

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas voir Ginny donnait un coup de coude à Ron. Elle savait que Ron serait trop gêné.

« Heu ... Hermione? » Bégaya-t-il. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux… heu ... »

« Danser ? » Compléta Hermione alors que Ron se sentait soulagée qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase.

« Oui ! Voilà, danser. » Elle accepta, se leva, et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Il plaça les siennes sur sa taille et commencèrent à danser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise siffla en entrant dans la Grande Salle. « Ils ont fait du bon travail. »

« Ouais. » Confirma Drago. Pansy tira sur la manche de sa veste comme un enfant.

« Danse avec moi Drakie! » Exigea-t-elle.

« Euh ... pas maintenant. » Dit-il. « Peut-être plus tard ! »

« Bien. » Bouda-t-elle.

Luna décida de donner un coup de main à Drago. « Pansy, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher quelques gâteaux ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient sans matières grasses. » Le visage de Pansy s'illumina et les deux filles s'éloignèrent des deux Serpentard.

« Remercie ta copine de ma part, veux-tu ? » Dit Drago.

Blaise sourit. « Maintenant, allons te trouver une vraie fille avec qui tu pourras danser. »

Ils s'assirent à une table et examinèrent la foule qui danser. « Il y a les deux jumelles Patil. » Suggéra Blaise.

« Je ne sortirai pas avec une Gryffondor. » Dit Drago, dégouté.

« Ah Ouais? Et Granger alors? » Déclara le métis.

« Quoi Granger ? »

« Drago, une bonne amitié est basée sur la confiance. Et je ne peux pas te faire confiance quand tu es dans un tel état de déni! »

Drago cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois. « Pas de commentaire. »

Blaise poussa un long soupir. « Lisa Turpin? C'est une Serdaigle. »

« Trop bavarde. »

« Cho Chang ? »

« Groupie de Potter. »

« Eloise Migden ? »

Drago le regarda comme s'il était fou. « … Non mais t'es dingue! Elle est pire que Pansy. »

« Bon, d'accord. » Blaise avisa de nouveau la foule, soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Est-ce que ... est-ce que c'est ... Granger? »

Drago se leva. « Où ça? »

« C'est elle! Elle danse avec Weasley. »

« Où? »Demanda Drago d'un ton pressant.

« Calme-toi, mon pote. Elle est juste là… » Il désigna l'endroit où Hermione dansait avec Ron.

Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche. « Elle est magnifique. »

Blaise arqua un sourcil et le nargua. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe! » Se rattrapa Drago, qui rougit par la suite.

« Je l'ai déjà dit mais je te le répète: tu es vraiment inconscient. »

Drago l'ignora. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle porte les couleurs de Serpentard? »

« Peut-être qu'elle est dans la même situation que toi. »

« Quelle situation ? »

Blaise jura pour la énième fois. « J'abandonne! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Même si Hermione dansait avec Ron, il continuait à se laisser distraire par d'autres filles. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de le cacher! Il ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'ils dansaient. Ginny avait raison… il était pathétique.

« Hé Ron? » Dit-elle avec une grimace.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai soif, Padma est toute seule. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas danser avec ... elle! » Hermione désigna au hasard une fille dont le décolleté en faisait tomber plus d'un. « Je reviens. »

« D'accord. » Dit Ron en s'éloignant d'elle. Hermione se demanda comment il faisait pour être un tel crétin. Elle choisit d'oublier ça et s'assit à côté de Padma.

« Salut Hermione. »

« Ton cavalier t'a laissé tomber ? »

« Ouais. Seamus préfère relooker les autres filles. »

« Ah les mecs… ils sont tous pareils. »

« Comment font-ils pour être de pareils crétins ? »

« J'étais justement en train de me poser la même question. »

« Hé… Qui c'est ? » Padma montra du doigt une personne assise à une table au bout de la Grande Salle. Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle vit un smoking noir, un menton pointu et des cheveux blonds virant vers le blanc. C'était Drago. Son estomac se tordit en voyant Pansy s'assoir sur ses genoux. Puis elle faillit éclater de rire quand elle le vit la repousser. Pansy s'éloigna pour aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre à embêter.

« C'est Drago. » Dit-elle.

« Vraiment? Malefoy? Huh ... » S'étonna Padma. Les Serdaigle n'aimaient pas beaucoup les Serpentard, mais il n'y avait ,en quelque sorte, aucune rivalité entre les deux maisons.

Pendant plus de dix minutes, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent, mais Hermione ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à leur discussion. Elle ne cessait de regarder la piste de danse où Drago danser avec la fille qu'Hermione avait désignée plus tôt pour Ron. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus Ron. Il avait disparu.

Drago fit tournoyer la fille sur elle-même alors qu'elle gloussait. Hermione comprit ce que Drago avait ressentit quand il avait eu ce sentiment de brûlure...c'était de la jalousie.

« Heu... Padma? » Padma cessa de parler. « Je ne me sens pas très bien ... ça ne te dérange pas si je vais aux toilettes? »

« Oh, non tu peux y aller. »

Hermione se leva rapidement et sortit de la salle. Elle se précipita dans le couloir, ne sachant pas où allait. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit venant d'un des couloirs vides. C'était un gloussement de fille. Hermione fronça les sourcils. On dirait celui de…

Elle poussa la porte déjà entre-ouverte.

Ron et Pansy.

Les deux concernés se séparèrent rapidement. Les cheveux de Pansy étaient en désordre, une des bretelles de sa robe étaient descendues. Les cheveux de Ron étaient aussi désordonnés et sa chemise était déboutonnée.

A en juger par leur expression, leur position actuelle et les traces de rouge à lèvres sur le visage de Ron, Hermione venait d'interrompre une séance de bécotage.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Hermione. « Oh, je suis désolé! » Siffla-t-elle, furieuse. « Je vous ai interrompu ? »

Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe, ignora les appels de Ron « Hermione! Reviens! Attends! »

Elle se mit à courir et elle s'arrêta vers son premier refuge : les toilettes. Elle agrippa les deux bords de l'évier et pleura de plus belle.

Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Ron pour l'avoir trompé Au contraire, elle était réellement contente que leur relation prennes fin. Non, elle était simplement bouleversée que son meilleur ami ait eu le culot de lui avoir faire ça!

Elle était également contrariée à cause de Drago. Ce stupide Drago et son corps parfait et cette sensation de brûlure qu'ils ont tous les deux ressentis ! Ce stupide Drago et cette fille avec qui il s'amusait et le désir ardent qu'il a provoqué en elle, comme le fait qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il danse avec elle et pas avec une traînée à moitié nue. Ce stupide Drago et son amour qui commence à naître pour lui, cet amour qu'elle avait nié pendant si longtemps, l'amour qu'elle admet, maintenant ...

_Non, non, non. Secoue-toi! Maintenant! _Elle se leva, redressa sa robe et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle poussa un cri. Son maquillage avait coulé à cause des larmes. Heureusement qu'un simple sort pouvait résoudre ce problème.

Deux minutes à tenter de jeter ce sort, Hermione sortit des toilettes, prête à retourner dans la Grande Salle. En fait, non, elle n'était pas prête, mais elle n'aurait qu'à passer inaperçu en entrant et elle pourrait ensuite s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille.

Rapidement, elle ouvrit la lourde porte et s'assit dans un coin sombre, au fond de la salle. Peut-elle devrait-elle rester ici pour le reste de la soirée. Après tout, personne n'avait remarqué que la Miss-je-sais-tout avait disparu.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » Une voix familière interrompit ses pensées. C'était Drago, une main pâle tendue vers elle.

« Qu…quoi? » Hermione cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Il soupira d'exaspération. « Danser, Granger. Tu sais… doo doo doo ...» Il agita ses bras en disant cela.

« Si c'est de cette façon que tu comptes danser, je décline ta demande. » Plaisanta Hermione en souriant.

« Oh, tais-toi et viens. » Drago prit sa main et la tira pour qu'elle se lève. « Weasley est un connard…il ne mérite pas tes larmes. »

« Tu le savais ? » Hermione devint instantanément inquiète. Est-ce que tous les élèves savaient ce qui s'était passé ?

« Et bien, quand Pansy est revenue se jeter sur moi pour me dire que c'était la faute de Weasley, j'ai en quelque sorte deviné. » Avoua Drago.

Hermione sourit et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Maladroite, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et il plaça les siennes sur sa taille. Elle rougit furieusement.

« Oh, Miss Parfaite qui rougit d'embrassement. » Taquina Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« La ferme ! » Dit Hermione. Un silence se fit entre eux. Soudain, Hermione éclata de rire. « Oh, je sais que je l'ai dit des millions de fois, mais c'est vrai trop cliché! »

« Quoi ? »

« A chaque fin d'une Dramione, il y a souvent un moment où Ron me trompe, généralement avec ta petite-amie. Ensuite, je pleure, tu viens me réconforter, nous dansons ou alors tu m'emmènes dehors, puis après, nous…nous ... » Hésita-t-elle en marmonnant la dernière partie.

Drago souriait. « Je suis désolé, je ne les lisais pas jusqu'à la fin. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. « On ... s'embrasse. »

« Oh. » Réussit à dire Drago. « Alors ... tu penses qu'on devrait le faire comme à la fin des fictions ? »

« Non! » S'exclama Hermione. Elle se sentait nerveuse, il était trop proche d'elle. _Ohh ... je n'aime pas ça du tout! _

« Vraiment ? Parce que je pense qu'on pourrait satisfaire beaucoup de fan de Dramione en le faisant. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Non, Drago, je… »

La protestation d'Hermione fut interrompue par un projecteur lumineux qui les visa. La musique s'arrêta immédiatement. Drago lâcha Hermione et plissa les yeux. « Qu'… »

« DÉSOLÉ POUR CETTE INTERRUPTION MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS. » Cette voix provenait de la scène. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers… Blaise Zabini. « Mais j'ai un petit quelque chose à dire. »

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent de panique quand il vit Blaise attrapait une guitare à l'un des membres du groupe. « Oh non ... il ne va quand même pas ... »

« J'AIMERAIS REMETTRE LA PAROLE A UNE CERTAINE PERSONNE ICI PRÉSENTE. » Dit Blaise en descendant de la scène. Il se faufila entre la foule et s'approcha de Drago et d'Hermione. « DRAGO MALEFOY! »

« LA PLUPART D'ENTRE VOUS NE LE SAVENT PROBABLEMENT PAS, MAIS DRAGO JOUE DE LA GUITARE ET IL EST VRAIMENT BON. »

« Blaise! » Siffla Drago. « Espèce d'idiot ! Arrête! » Hermione ne faisait rien, elle se contentait de regarder, choquée, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Désolé mon pote. » Murmura Blaise, en se penchant vers lui. « Mais un jour, tu me remercieras. »

« DONC DRAGO VA NOUS JOUER UNE PETITE CHANSON POUR UNE FILLE TRÈS SPÉCIALE. » Hermione rougit de nouveau quand elle se rendit compte que c'était elle. Le visage de Drago était déformé par l'horreur, la colère et l'embarras.

Blaise sourit en lui tendant la guitare et il le poussa vers la scène. Tout le monde chuchotait, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Allez, Drago! » Ça venait de la foule… C'était Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione le regarda alors que le visage de Drago n'exprimait plus de la colère mais plutôt de l'humour. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. De ses yeux, il avisa la foule et croisa son regard. Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

« Très bien. » Accepta-t-il, provoquant l'étonnement chez les élèves. « J'ai entendu quelques plaintes d'une certaine personne disant que sa vie devenait trop cliché. Il est temps pour de rendre ce Bal unique pour qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne ... »

« Qu'il ne fasse pas quoi ? » Elle se retourna. C'était Harry.

« Qu'il chante! » Siffla t-elle. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose. « Où est Ginny? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Harry, en haussant les épaules. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. »

Hermione voulait pleurer, encore une fois. « Elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne recommencerait plus ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, cependant les lumières faiblirent et Drago commença à gratter de la guitare.

« What? What the hell is this? You expect me to sing about her? » Il regarda Blaise. « I don't care about her! » Il fit négligemment un signe de la main vers Hermione. Bizarrement, Hermione se sentit un peu blessée de l'entendre dire cela. Une minute… C'est quoi cette chanson ?

« It's just a little make-up… Drago, wake up! » Il secoua la tête. « I've been mistaken… she is the HOTTEST girl I've ever seen now. » Hermione rougit et Harry déglutit. « Because she's like a girl I've never seen. Don't know why, I could ever be so mean! » Drago ferma les yeux, puis les ré-ouvrit quelques seconds après. « This could mean…. DANGER! »

Soudain, la lumière du projecteur apparut sur Hermione. Harry fit deux pas en arrière alors qu'une autre fille se frayait en chemin jusqu'à Hermione. C'était Ginny. Elle lui donna un coup de coude. « Allez vas-y! »

« I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. »

Hermione paniqua mais Ginny la poussa vers la scène. « Allez! »

« Non! » Refusa-t-elle. Le reste des élèves ne savaient pas quoi faire : regarder Drago chanter ou regarder Hermione se disputer avec Ginny.

« I could be… »

Ginny la tira jusqu'au escalier qui permettait de monter sur l'estrade.

« Falling in love… »

Deux marches.

« Falling in love… »

Cinq marches. Hermione trébuchait sur ses propres pieds.

« Falling in love… »

Hermione était maintenant sur la scène, et avec une dernière poussée de la part Ginny, elle se retrouva à côté de Drago. Il se retourna et la regarda.

« With Hermione Granger. »

Hermione rougit alors que Drago posait sa guitare par terre pour ensuite se diriger vers elle. La foule les regardait avec impatience.

Drago se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ce typique, ringard et banal cliché digne d'un Dramione ? » Puis il se redressa, et avant qu'Hermione puisse dire un seul mot, il captura ses lèvres.

Beaucoup d'élèves sifflèrent, d'autre restaient bouche-bée tandis que quelques-uns préféraient regarder ailleurs. Même une fille avait poussé un cri aigu. Mais le couple n'y faisait pas attention, ils étaient sur leur petit nuage.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, ses jambes étaient en train de fondre. C'était parfait.

L'esprit de Drago, lui, ne réfléchissait pas, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était à elle, ses mains dans ses cheveux, et les siens dans ses cheveux bruns.

La seule vraie pensée qui traversa leur esprit fut:

_J'adore FanFiction._

* * *

**A/N:** Héhé! Alors ? Était-ce comme vous l'avez espéré ? J'avais tellement hâte de poster ce chapitre, il est tellement... j'ai pas de mot pour le décrire tellement il est fantastique. :) RON CE CRÉTIN, CE MACHO! Mais bon au moins, ils ont rompu, c'est le principal non ? Pansy me fait vraiment rire avec son côté idiote xD A part ça, Drago et Hermione ont été parfaits ici. Surtout le bisous trop mignon *-* Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas encore la fin. Il reste encore deux chapitres mes chouchoux :)

Laisse une **REVIEW** et Drago pourra chanter son amour pour toi!

Plein de bisous, L-DF.

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**Invarders Sud: Bonjours! Si tu n'as pas vu de RAR te concernant c'est parce que tu as laissé deux reviews sur le chapitre quatorze! xD Mais sinon, il me semble t'y avoir ajouté! Merci en tout cas de m'avoir fait rire pour ta "remise de prix"! Ahah, Hermione sera un canon lors du Bal, mais elle le sera encore plus avec les couleurs de Serpentard. Merci pour tes encouragements. :) Les Patil sont vraiment de super personnage ici. Oui moi aussi, c'est une des choses que j'ai regretté qui ne soit pas dans la fiction. OOOH! Cette dernière partie du chapitre était vraiment excellente. Sérieux, Drago est trop hilarant quoi! xD Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas sans les smileys!  
**

**ClaP74: Héhé, bien sur que je connais la fin! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être satisfaite (voire plus) en lisant celui-là, enfin je l'espère. Merci encore d'avoir essayé pour le lien d'AVPM mais je ne comprends pas, j'ai fait ce que tu as dit mais même comme ça, cela ne marche pas, mais c'est pas grave, j'arrive à comprendre presque l'intégralité de ce qu'ils disent en anglais. **

**The pin cushion queen: Contente que le précédent chapitre t'aie plu! OH super, tu as maintenant un compte officiel! *fait péter le champagne***

**Dray86: Oui, c'est vraiment un nouvelle vraiment horrible! :/ Elle a peut-être rompu mais rompu d'une façon qu'on n'imaginait même pas. J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment avec ce fameux bal.**

**Rosabella01: Ahah! Finalement Ron est tellement inconscient qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que sa cavalière portait les couleurs de Serpentard! Mais bon, au moins Drago a su la valoriser.**

**Charliee3216: Pas tellement que ça finalement! Mais c'est pour leur bien. J'espère que tu as été satisfaite pour la réaction de Drago. Comme tu as pu le voir, Padma est allée avec Seamus. Oh oui! Cette partie du chapitre a vraiment apporté une touche d'humour! :)  
**

**Harmonye: Boujour! :) Encore des compliments de ta part dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Oh, mais elle sera une vraie beauté à ce bal surtout pour les yeux d'un certain... Serpentard (si tu vois de qui je parle ;) ) BREF! Dans cette fiction, Ron est vraiment trop macho et tu as complétement raison, vivement qu'elle rompe. Ah, pour le plan qu'ils ont préparé, j'espère que ça t'a plu. Et honnêtement, c'est un des meilleur plan qu'ils ont eu jusque-là! *-* Oh non, il y a une suite ne t'inquiète pas, cette fiction ne sera jamais fini! **

**Jenifael09: Moi aussi, elles ont toutes une bonne complicité entre elles.**

**Kauhei: LOL! Ce moment est aussi un de mes préférés. XD Et oui il y aura une suite que je suis actuellement en train de traduire. C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review et je suis vraiment ravie que la trad' te plaise.  
**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: Non tu es un ange voyons! :) Tu veux dire qu'elle sera pire que génial.**

**Hachi: J'espère que la suite t'aura plu!**

**Fouine vs Lionne: Merci beaucoup pour tout ces beaux compliments même si les mérites reviennent directement à la vraie auteur de cette fiction qui est Potato4. Mais je suis quand même contente de voir que tu aimes ma traduction.**

**Charlinett2698: Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard. Oui c'était un excellent moment, Hermione sera vraiment très belle à ce Bal, j'en suis sûre. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
**


	16. Chapter 16 : Epilogue Partie 1

**Bonjour, bonjour! Je viens poster ce chapitre avec un enthousiasme permanent. Mais quand je me dis qu'il ne reste qu'un malheureux chapitre, je suis un peu triste. BREFFONS sinon je vais pleurer... J'ai été ravie de tout vos commentaires du chapitre 15, je savais qu'il allait vous plaire plus qu'autre chose. Mais j'espère encore plus que vous ne serais pas déçu par le premier épilogue ci-dessous! :) (J'ai encore plein de chose à vous dire mais j'ai oublié! J'ai vraiment une mémoire de poisson. XD)**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**BONNE LECTURE & ENJOYYY**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Epilogue-Partie 1

Le soleil brillait paresseusement sur le couple, qui parlait sous un pommier en cette après-midi brumeuse. Rectification, ils avaient parlé. Maintenant, ils entamaient une séance de baiser sur l'herbe verte et fraîche.

Et, bien sûr, ils furent interrompu par une tête rousse, qui soit disant passant était enthousiaste et se cachait derrière le pommier.

« Salut! » Hurla-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette.

Le blond et la brunette se séparèrent rapidement, en rougissant.

« Ginny! » S'exclama Hermione.

Ginny fit un geste de la main devant leur insouciance. « Oh, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, vous pouvez continuer. »

Drago lui lança un ''vrai'' regard.

« D'accord, d'accord! » S'exclama Ginny. « Je pensais qu'après avoir lu tous les moments romantiques dans les Dramione, je pouvais rendre celui-ci mémorable comme dans les fictions que j'ai lus. » Elle mima un cadre photo avec ses doigts. « Tu vois, Drago doit continuer de t'embrasser jusqu'à que Ron arrive et le frappe pour avoir embrassé la seule fille du trio d'or. »

Comme par hasard, Ron surgit de derrière le pommier et sourit méchamment. « Et je le ferai avec plaisir! » S'écria-t-il, en levant son poing en l'air. Drago sortit brusquement sa baguette.

« Ensuite, » Continua Ginny. « Voldemort apparaît et tue Hermione! » Une silhouette encapuchonnée, ressemblant beaucoup à Harry apparut et leva ses mains, en s'avançant vers le couple.

Hermione riait, maintenant. Même la bouche de Drago se tordit en un sourire.

« Finalement, Drago ramena Hermione à la vie grâce à son amour éternel qu'il éprouve pour elle. » Termina Ginny en faisant une révérence.

Hermione rougit. « C'était +minable. »

« Puisque c'est comme ça. Nous voyagerons dans le temps et nous rapporterons votre bambin blond et frisé dans le présent! » Ajouta Ginny.

« Beurk… Imaginez vos enfants. » Fit Ron, d'une voix exagérée. « Ils seront sacrément moche! »

« La ferme, Weasmoche. » Gronda Drago. « Mes enfants seront dix fois plus beau que les tiens. Et puis franchement, personne ne voudrait avoir des enfants avec toi. »

« Pardon ? Regarde-moi ces taches de rousseur. Absolument adorable. »

Drago pointa ses cheveux. « De parfait cheveux blonds platine! »

Harry s'en mêla. « Je déteste interrompre, mais je pense que nous savons tous que mes enfants seront les plus beaux. Mes yeux verts sont tout simplement irrésistibles. »

« Heu… Non je ne crois pas, non ! » Drago leva un index sur ses propres yeux. « Ceux-là sont de vrais pierres précieuse bleu-gris. » Il sourit narquoisement.

« Quel genre de pierres précieuses sont de la même couleur que la peau d'un d'éléphant? » Dit Ron tandis qu'Harry ricanait.

Pendant que les trois garçons continuaient de débattre sur leur apparence, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny. « Toi et Blaise étiez à l'origine du plan, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Au Bal… »

« Hermione, c'était il y a deux mois! »

« Je sais. Mais je suis encore stupéfaite de la tournure des évènements. »

« Surtout que pour ça, nous n'avions rien planifié. C'est en partie grâce au fait que Ron t'ait trompé. » Fit Ginny. « Bien que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose. »

« Bon, au moins, les choses se sont passées mieux que prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Ouais ! Et la chanson ? »

« De quelle chanson tu parles ? »

« Celle que Drago a chanté. Ça faisait aussi partie du plan ? »

Ginny rigola. « Non! Voilà pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle. En fait, Blaise a tout fait pour que Drago tombe sur cette vidéo en allant sur son ordinateur et il se trouve que, finalement, ça a marché. »

« Donc, c'était une simple coïncidence ? »

« Non. Des choses comme ça n'arrivent pas par hasard. » Ginny avança sa main vers elle et la posa sur son cœur. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Il était prévu d'avance que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre! »

Hermione rit et donna une tape sur le bras de sa meilleure amie. « Ah taie-toi. Tu gâches ce moment. »

« Non, je ne fais que le rendre meilleur. »

« Mais oui c'est cela. »

« Tu sais ... votre histoire d'amour ferait une très bonne fanfiction. »

Hermione sourit. « Tu crois ? »

« Ouais! Tant que ce n'est pas un de ces ''Hermione est Préfète en Chef et Drago est Préfet en Chef : Arriveront-ils à se supporter ? » Dit Ginny. « Il faudrait aussi faire référence a ''A Very Potter Musical'. Les Moldus vont adorer. »

Hermione fredonna. « Peut-être. »

« En plus, je te parie que tu auras plus de trois cents commentaires. Et je peux te garantir que la moitié d'entre eux diront: '' lol ", ''très drôle "ou" hahaha ". »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que notre histoire d'amour est une blague? » Sourit Hermione.

« Non, j'insinue seulement que c'est hilarant. Voyons!Le seul et unique Drago Malefoy a chanté pour toi sur scène. »

« D'accord, d'accord… »

« Puis, pour la fin, vous pourriez écrire cette conversation. Ça va en quelque sorte envelopper le tout. Il faut lui donner une belle fin. »

« Bien sûr ... comme n'importe qui aimant les fins heureuses. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreront! D'ailleurs, je vais le noter pour m'en rappeler. » Ginny sortit sa plume et un parchemin et jeta un sort sur la plume pour qu'elle puisse écrire elle-même.

« Très bien, si jamais Drago et moi publions une fiction concernant notre histoire d'amour, j'inclurai cette conversation. » S'exaspéra Hermione. « Mais bon, ne compte pas trop à ce qu'il accepte. »

« Si quelqu'un la lit, cela signifiera que vous l'aurez écrite! SALUT les lecteurs! » Ginny agita ses bras vers le ciel.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ginny, ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ha! » Clama Harry, en s'approchant des deux filles. « Mes gamins seront les plus beaux du monde. Après tout, le Garçon-Qui -A-Survécu sera leur père. »

« Je dirais plutôt le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Mourir. Quoi qu'il en soit, les miens seront les plus intelligents. Ils m'auront comme père, et auront Hermione comme mère. » Dit Drago.

« Hé! »Interrompit Hermione. « Qui parle d'avoir des enfants ? »

« En fin de compte, je … » Bégaya Drago, embarrassé.

« Drago Malefoy ! Cela ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Oui ! » Hurla Ginny. « Toi aussi, Harry. Ce n'est pas toi qui portera un être vivant dans le ventre pendant neuf mois, qui mangera de tout et n'importe quoi ou qui vomira toutes les cinq minutes! »

« Ok, ok, un point pour toi. » Dit Harry.

« Mes enfants seront les plus mignons! » Déclara Ron, d'un air triomphant. Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et retournèrent vers le chemin du château.

Drago passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. « Je pense que nos enfants seront les meilleurs. »

Il rit. « Je ne pense pas que nous y arriveront si on se fait interrompre à chaque fois. »

« Ouais ... » Affirma Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient. « Ginny pense qu'on devrait écrire une fiction sur notre histoire d'amour. »

« Non. » Répondit rapidement Drago.

« S'il te plait ? »

« Non. »

Elle le fixa avec un regard de chien battu. « S'il te plait, fais-le pour moi ! »

Il bougonna. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Merci. » Et pour le reste du retour au château, ils marchèrent dans le silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**A/N:** Voilà, voilà! Finalement ce n'est vraiment pas un épilogue ordinaire, mais rien n'est ordinaire dans cette fiction! Et on retrouve deux mois plus tard, nos petits tourtereaux qui filent toujours le parfait amour. Mais on retrouve aussi Ginny qui rompt toujours les bons moments. J'ai vraiment aimé la dispute entre Drago/Ron/Harry par rapport à leur apparence et à leur futur progéniture! XD AYA! Drago le soumis! Hermione est une vraie manipulatrice, elle sait comment faire perdre les moyens de Drago. Sinon, vous avez des idées pour l'épilogue Partie 2? Vous pouvez m'en faire part même si elles sont infondées.

**Laisse une review et vous pourrez vous aussi entamer une séance bécotage avec Drago ou Hermione! (Sous n'importe qu'elle arbre que vous choisirez! xD )**

Bisous, L-DF.

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**Charliee3216: Oh mais on pourra lui donner un seconde chance si on se dit qu'il a abusé de Wisky Pur Feu et qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal! Oui c'est la fameuse chanson Granger-Danger! MDR, moi aussi je m'imaginais trop le moment où il chante! XD Mille Bisous! **

**Rosabella01: Exact, Ron était vraiment un sacré macho avec Hermione. Je suis contente de voir que tu l'ais apprécié, et je suis vraiment désolé pour le côté anglais de la chanson mais je trouvais que ça ne le faisait pas trop en français, mais je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ce qui ne comprenait pas trop l'anglais. Si tu veux je peux t'envoyer par MP la traduction, c'est toi qui vois.**

**Jenifael09: Oui j'allais m'en douté que tu allais aimé! C'était un excellent chapitre en effet.**

**Hachi: Je suis contente de voir que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu.**

**Invarders Sud: MDR! Il perd ses moyens face à la beauté surnaturelle d'Hermione! XD Ouais, c'est clair, j'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit supporter avec un Drago en plein déni. MAIS CARREMENT QU'ELLE M'AS PLUS. C'était meilleure remise de prix du monde, sérieux! ;) Un millier de bisous.**

**Morgane Valdez: (Il me semble, d'après mes vérifications, que tu en avais laissé deux, et que j'y ai aussi répondu.) Ahah! Ce chapitre était mon préféré, et je savais qu'il allait te plaire. Non t'as pas pleurer ? :o Oh mon Doudou! ;( Ah je suis désolée pour tes relations amoureuses, j'espère que va mieux aller... Ah, oui, Sacré Pansy xD Merci pour tes encouragements et pour récompense je t'envoie des milliers de bisous.**

**The pin cushion queen: Aller! Tournée gratuite de champagne. Oui, je pense que Drago a bien su rattraper le cliché typique qu'on a l'habitude de voir.  
**

**Dray86: Bon, alors on est deux à vouloir foutre une bonne raclée à ce Weasmoche! Oui, mais je pense que même quand elle sortait avec lui, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. **

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: Oui, un très bel ange! :) Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura une suite. **

**ClaP74: Oh et bien tu verras par toi même! :) NOOON! Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste et je veux que tu te réconforte avec le fait qu'il y aura une SUITE! Merci en tous cas pour AVMP, j'ai finalement réussi *-***

**Charlinett2698: Ahah! DRAGO EST LE PLUS FORT! Dans ce cas-là, on est deux. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose que ce moment soit dans le chapitre, au moins maintenant, Hermione n'aura plus d'excuse à inventer pour rompre avec Ron. MERCIII encore pour tes encouragements qui me font réellement plaisir.**

**Amazonelo: Héhé! Super moment surtout pour Drago qui chante, je suis d'accord. C'est un réel plaisir pour moi de la traduire et de te la faire partager :)**

**Harmonye: OUIIIIIIII je n'en doute pas! xD AHAH! C'est clair, le moment que tu attendais avec tant de patience est enfin là. Ta phrase est pour moi du français correct ;) C'est vrai ? Pourtant j'aurais pensé que tu serais plutôt flatté qu'on te chante un chanson comme Drago l'a fait! :D Oh encore et encore et encore tes compliments qui me réchauffent le cœur. Oui, là il en reste un mais je ne comptes pas en rester là, vu que je suis déjà en train de traduire la suite qui se nomme: "Drago et Hermione regardent AVPM"! Qui te dit que la deuxième partie de l'épilogue sera triste ? NON! Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Non c'est à moi de te remercier de m'avoir suivit jusqu'à la fin, mais surtout de poster des reviews qui me font du bien et qui me font rire ! Heu... Drago est actuellement en concert international, je crains qu'il ne vienne te chanter une chanson en privée, mais je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas ;)  
**

**AliceCulen: Oui j'imagine que tu l'attendais. Héhé, ce sont les meilleurs collaborateurs du monde, ils méritent un oscar! J'espère que la suite t'aura plu.  
**

**Heiza: Une revenante! (ce n'est pas méchant, hein.) Franklin? MDR, tes reviews m'avaient ultra mega super manqué. Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas! Et puis, tant que tu as passé un bon week-end, c'est tant mieux. :) Mais tant vie m'intérresse, par Merlin! Sérieusement, ça me gène que tu poste une review à cette heure là. Oui ils se sont FINALEMENT embrassé. A l'eau de rose ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, même si je trouve que la situation était un peu différente mais c'est une très bonne possibilité. Oui Drago qui chante! Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, hein ? C'était vraiment... peu commun voire original. Blaise est vraiment un formidable personnage ici, je l'avoue. Avec mon 2 de QI, je risque surement pas de recevoir un Prix Nobel. C'est trop pour moi! D'OÙ TU ME COMPARES À NABILLA? :O Je plaisante, chouchou! Et je ne pense pas être bilingue même si je maitrise bien l'anglais :) Bisous ma Dramonye d'amour.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Epilogue Partie 2

**Hello! Bon tout d'abord, je vous dois des milliers d'excuses pour mon absence impardonnable mais mon ordinateur a eu un petit problème et j'ai du l'amener à réparer. Résultat des courses: aucune de mes traductions n'a été supprimé. Génial non ? Enfin bref! Tout est comme neuf et je peux enfin poster ce chapitre tant attendu. Mais surtout le chapitre SURPRISE dont je vous avais récemment mentionné. J'ai hâte de voir vos réaction. ;) Dire que c'est le dernier chapitre :'( *prend un mouchoir et se mouche bruyamment* Je tiens absolument à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient qui m'a grandement servi, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction puisse atteindre des exploits mais finalement je me suis sous-estimée et vous avez atteint ce que je croyais impossible. J'ai rencontré des personnes formidables et... STOP je vais gâcher la surprise alors je préfère me taire :)**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire appartient à Potato4. Les personnages déjà connu n'appartiennent qu'à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : Et si Drago et Hermione, pour un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, lisent une fanfiction ? Et que se passera-t-il quand ils verront qu'ils lisent une Dramione ?**

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, LAISSONS PLACE A LA SURPRISE. ( Ah oui, bonne lecture aussi xD)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Epilogue- Partie 2.

Hermione: * se connecte et soupire * J'ai toujours voulu écrire ma propre fanfiction.

Drago: Heureusement pour toi que nous en avons écrite une. Maintenant, nous allons le mettre en mode ''complet'' pour en finir avec ça!

Hermione: Mais on ne peut pas.

Drago: Et pourquoi cela ?

Hermione: Parce que nous n'avons pas fini.

Drago: Quoi? Nous lui avons donné une fin heureuse! Que peuvent-ils demander de plus?

Hermione: Augmenter la concurrence ? Ce chiffre bleu affiche actuellement 215.

Drago : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione: C'est le nombre de commentaires. C'est-à-dire qu'ils nous donnent leur avis sur notre histoire.

Drago : Et alors ?

Hermione: Nous allons les regarder et nous les remercierons par la suite!

Ginny: * s'incruste * Salut, vous faites quoi ?

Hermione : Nous allons remercier 326 personnes.

Ginny: Et je m'en vais!

Drago : Noon ! Emmène-moi avec toi.

Hermione: Huh Huh! Aucun de vous ne s'en va. Drago, tu es obligé de rester. Ginny, certaines de ces personnes te mentionnent.

Ginny: Maintenant, ça m'intéresse.

Drago : Pas moi !

Hermione: Très bien, nous n'allons pas les remercier. Je suppose que ça prendrait trop de temps à faire du copier-coller. Nous allons juste ... remercier les lecteurs qui nous ont suivi jusqu'à la fin!

Ginny: Pouvons-nous en revenir à moi?

Hermione: Ah oui. Tu te rappelles quand tu as suggéré d'écrire une fanfiction sur notre histoire, et qu'à la fin nous devions comprendre la conversation que nous avons eue ?

Ginny : Ouais.

Hermione : Et bien, j'ai mis la partie où tu disais ''bonjour'' à nos lecteurs.

Ginny : Génial !

Hermione : Donc, voilà la réaction qu'ils ont eue:

_Marsatax: J'adore quand Ginny nous salue ! Coucou Ginny !_

_Harmonye: Ginny, ou la fille qui est sadique jusqu'au dernière instant... :)_

_Araym1: En tout cas Ginny est bien plus serpentarde que gryfondorienne sur ce coup-là meme si c'est pour la bonne cause XD_

_Morgane Valdez: Je me suis pris un fou rire en lisant les "Cheveux Pyromanes" de Ginny._

Ginny: Cool! J'ai des fans! Merci beaucoup! Maintenant, je m'en vais.

Drago: Attends! Non! S'il te plaît, prends-moi avec toi! Je pourrais plier ton linge ... ou ...

Hermione: Drago, tu restes ici. Des lecteurs parlent aussi de toi.

Drago: Est-ce que j'ai droit aux cris de fille excitée ?

Hermione: Non, mais tu auras droit à une petite amie en colère.

Drago: Bien. Qu'est-ce que les lecteurs veulent me dire?

Hermione : Promet-moi que tu n'iras pas te vanter devant Ron et Harry, demain ?

Drago : Non… Alors montre-les moi.

Hermione : D'accord, les voilà :

_Dray86: Les enfants de Drago et Mione seront les plus beaux, et les plus intelligents. :)_

_Harmonye: Personnellement, je pense que la progéniture de Drago et d'Hermione sera la plus mignonne :D ! Attends, deux superbes canons de beauté en parents, c'est évident que les enfants seront beaux et intelligents !_

_Charliee3216: Oh mon dieu! Drago, Harry et Ron en train de debattre de leurs futurs enfants! A mourir de rire! XD_

_Charlinett2698: Alors ça je ne l'ai pas vu venir Drago qui chante sa fait un choque :)_

_Youreconfusingme: Et pour les garçons: Les enfants de Neville seront les meilleurs si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite de vous disputer!_

Drago: Il est scientifiquement impossible que les enfants de Londubat soient plus beaux que les miens! Même s'il épouse la fille la plus sexy de l'école qui se trouve être…

Hermione : *regard noir*

Drago : …. Toi bien sûr, ma chérie.

Hermione : Bref ! Je vais maintenant remercier les lecteurs qui nous ont suivi jusqu'à la fin et qui ont souvent commentés. Je vous remercie! (Des remerciements spéciaux seront à la suite des noms destinés.)

**Araym1; Jana Helen Laivel; Heiza; Yuki; Harmonye**(Merci ma Dramonye d'Amour de m'avoir redonné le sourire si souvent grâce à tes fantastiques reviews.); **Amand'ArtS'Creations** (Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin, tes reviews comptaient vraiment pour moi.); **Charliee3216** (Je te remercie d'avoir si souvent commenté et pour tes nombreux encouragements qui m'ont fait avancer.); **Grande Lectrice; Jenifael09; L; Heiza** (Que dire de toi a part le fait que... JE T'AIME! Tes reviews étaient important pour moi, malgré ta vulgarité, tu m'as bien fait rire. XD); **Invaders Sud** (Je te décerne un ultime oscar pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin.); **Morgane Valdez** (Merci mon Doudou pour tous tes encouragements.); **Delphine; ; Rosabella01; Swetty-girl-35; Fifi72; charlinett2698; Dray86; Manouchka931; AliceCulen; K; Justanothertime; Soph28; Clap74; MlleStilinski; bangaaarang; Hachi; Amazonelo; Demeter07; The pin cushion queen; Kauhei; Lizamione; Marsatax.**

**(Je tiens à m'excuser si j'en ai oublié, mais sachez que je vous remercie même si vous ne faites pas partie de cette liste.)**

Drago : C'est fini ?

Hermione : Non ! Maintenant, lis ça… *fourre un petit papier cartonné dans les mains de Drago*

Drago: Hum ... Nous tenons également à remercier les 36 personnes qui nous ont ajoutés dans les favoris et nous serions ravis de tous vous nommer, mais ça prendrait un temps fou à tout copier- collé ...

Hermione : Regarde au verso du papier.

Drago: Oh! Et les 66 suivis de l'histoire. Nous en sommes très flattés. * tousse * Ou pas ...

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Drago : Rien ! Rien du tout…

Hermione: Peut importe. Pour conclure je tiens à répondre à quelques commentaires:

Pour JusticesCall: OMG! J'ai une fan ... Je suis tellement flatté, sérieusement.

Pour Stephhe-Yay: Mon objectif a été atteint! J'ai converti quelqu'un au Dramione!

Pour VieMysterieux: Eh bien, ce n'est pas la peine de me supplier pour une suite puisque...

Drago: Attends… quoi?

Hermione : Une suite.

Drago : Hors de question pour qu'il y est une suite ! Non, je suis…

Hermione : Sais-tu que cette conversation sera publiée comme un vrai chapitre ?

Drago : Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Hermione : Parce que je voulais que la conversation soit réaliste.

Drago: Maintenant, ils vont tous penser que je suis un paresseux voire même un connard.

Hermione : Tu l'es.

Drago : Je ne suis ni un paresseux et encore moins, un connard.

Hermione : Qu'importe.

Drago : Très bien! Je suis paresseux, sans enthousiaste, riche, beau, irrésistible…

Hermione: De toute façon, il y aura quand même une suite.

Drago: Non! Et puis, de quoi va parler la suite?

Hermione: Je ne sais pas encore! Nous allons devoir attendre et voir ce qui se passe.

Drago: Donc tu as dis que toutes nos discussions seront publiés ?

Hermione : Oui.

Drago: Même ça? * Se penche et embrasse Hermione *

Hermione: *le repousse, le visage écarlate* Oui! Maintenant arrêtes, on parlait de la suite.

Drago: Tu veux dire celle que nous n'écrirons pas ?

Hermione : S'il te plait ?

Drago : Non.

Hermione : S'il te plait ?

Drago: Non! Tu m'as déjà entraîné à faire celui-là, donc contente-toi de ça !

Hermione: * Yeux de chien battu* S'il te plaît?

Drago: *regard noir * Bon ... Je vais y réfléchir.

Hermione : Yay ! Merci.

Drago: *bougeonne* Bon, maintenant on sait tous qu'il y aura une suite…

Hermione: Pour finir, nous tenons à remercier tous ceux qui ont LU, COMMENTÉ, SUIVI ou FAVORISER. Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot et nous avons vraiment aimé écrire cette fiction.

**FIN**

**A/N: **Et voilà, c'est définitivement la fin. Je penses que j'ai dû en décevoir certains qui pensaient que cela allait être une fin du genre "Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps" mais souvenez-vous mes lapinous, ce n'est pas une fanfiction comme les autres mais j'espère quand même m'être rattraper avec la surprise :) Ah oui, à certain passage, j'ai du reprendre les reviews la fiction original pour que ça colle avec la traduction, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Mais honnêtement, les avoir mit comme sur l'original, le rend encore meilleur. BREF! Revenons à nos hippogriffe. Donc on retrouve encore une fois un Drago soumit à Hermione et une Ginny... heu je sais pas trop définir un adjectif pour elle dans ce chapitre. Sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions :) On se revoit pour la suite de l'histoire qui se nomme "**Drago et Hermione regardent AVPM**".

**Laissez une review et vous aurez droit à des remerciements "spéciaux" de la part de Drago (ou Hermione).**

Bisous, L-DF.

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**Invaders Sud: Olàlà, tu sais que tes reviews vont terriblement me manquer ? Moi aussi, la première partie de l'épilogue était très bien et comme tu le dis, surtout avec Drago et Harry qui se disputent comme des gamins. (Wouh, très direct par rapport à Ron.) Pour ta suggestion de la partie 2, elle était très bonne et vraiment bien inventé mais malheureusement, tu as du voir que ça ne c'est pas passé de cette façon... Mais j'espère quand même qu'il te plaira. Bisouuuus. :)**

**The pin cushion queen: Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.**

**Jenifael09: Oui tout à fait! L'idée de montrer les clichés Dramione était excellente.**

**Amazonelo: Oui malheureusement, mais tu auras droit à une suite. Oh je suppose que tu as été déçu de voir que ta suggestion n'est pas été appliqué... Mais n'oublie pas que dans cette fiction, on sort du cliché typique des Dramione. En tous cas ton idée était quand même très intéressante. Héhé, par rapport à Hermione qui écrit la fiction, eh bien là tu as tout juste. Puisque c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Cela a été un réel plaisir pour moi de l'avoir traduite. :) Bisous.**

**Charliee3216: Aah oui c'était hilarant même s'ils peuvent parfois se comporter comme des gamins! Pour la deuxième partie de l'épilogue, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Bisous :)**

**Harmonye: Je m'excuse encore pour la confusion que j'ai faite, j'ai tellement honte de moi :$ Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plus et je suis d'accord pour la partie Drago/Harry/Ron qui était absolument hilarante. :) Bien sûr que les gosses de Drago et Hermione seront les meilleurs et les plus beaux du monde! AHAH, moi j'ai surtout aimé le moment où elle recase Harry à sa place! xD Oui mais là on peut dire que c'est vraiment la fin et je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle t'aie plu. Non mais Oh! Faut déjà être content qu'il y est une partie, parce que t'imagine si cela aurait été juste un épilogue tout simple, banal ? :o BREF! T'inquiète, j'ai presque fini de la traduire, et franchement je l'adore déjà, j'ai vraiment hâte de la publié! Moi tout comprendre toi phrase et moi aimer toi à la folie pour aimer toi traduction. xD MAIS ARRETE! C'est une super ultra méta bonne suggestion, j'adore! Même si cela ne vas pas se passer comme tu l'as dis, je trouve ton idée vraiment très bonne. (Et non débile!) Non c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir commenté autant et de voir qu'elle te plaise. PS: Alors la séance de bisous, c'était comment ? T'en a pas trop profité, hein ? Non parce que y'en a d'autre qui attendre leur bisous! ;) Je te promets que Drago te réconfortera si jamais tu , j'ai mal au doigt, j'ai tellement écrit pour toi que je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de répondre aux autres XD  
**

**Dray86: Bonjour, je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'aie plus et je suis d'accord avec toi pour la dispute entre Drago/Harry/Ron qui était vraiment bien imaginé. Ahah, bien sur que leur enfant seront les meilleurs et les plus beaux de l'univers!**

**xGothicAngel: Ah merci beaucoup pour les reviews même si je ne les mérite pas vu qu'en suis que la traductrice :) Mais je suis contente de voir que ma traduction te plaise autant, ça me fait réellement plaisir! :) Bisous.  
**

**Morgane Valdez: Et bien, très bon résumé avec toi smiley xD Écoute, si toi tu es une kikoo lol alors moi je suis quoi ? ;) (J'sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je regarde ton smiley, je me pète de rire toute seule xD) Non, c'est toi qui est adorable et c'est moi qui t'adore le plus CHOUCHOUUUUUU! Bien sûr que je veux t'entendre parler de ta merveilleuse vie. :) Ah mon dieu! AVPM c'est juste pire que génial. MDR! Ouais, Drago est vraiment à mourir de rire, surtout quand il se roule par terre! Oui Darren est beau-gosse en plus, et a une très belle voix soit dit en passant. Oh Rogue était pire qu'hilarant, il était juste excellant, surtout parce qu'il a les yeux écarquillée tout le temps xD Zefron ? C'est quoi ça ? o_O Je suis désolée j'ai pas encore fini de le voir en entier... Grâce à moi? Tu déconnes ? *quitte rapidement son clavier, se refuge dans les toilettes et pleure de joie. Reviens finalement plus heureuse que jamais grâce à **roulement de tambour** MORGANE VALDEZ*Non vraiment je suis flattée :') Pas trop de bisous, hein? Y'en a qui attende aussi leur tour ;)**

**Miss-serpentard-malfoy: Ce n'est pas grave pour les fautes, j'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as écrit. Ce n'est pas grave si tu avais la flemme de poster une review, mais je suis encore plus contente de voir que la fiction t'ai plus du début à la fin. Oui en effet, ce passage de dispute était super. Par contre je tiens juste à préciser que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction, je suis juste la traductrice.  
**

**Rosabella01: J'espère que tu as reçu un MP que je t'ai envoyé la semaine dernière. Oui en effet, c'était absolument géniale, mais c'était surtout original et bien imaginé. Ahah, mais bon, on lui doit tout à Ginny, c'est quand même grâce à elle qu'ils sont ensemble. Bisous.  
**

**Charline2698: Argh argh, quelle blague! Oh oui, Drago qui chante on le l'oubliera jamais, mais la dispute Harry/Ron/Drago était aussi un moment excellent. Héhé, Ginny qui remet leur fierté à sa place XD Oui j'ai eu la même réaction, je pensais qu'ils n'aillaient plus se parler ou alors j'imaginais qu'il y aurait un moment où il présente ses excuses mais... Niet, nada, que nenni! Et puis, finalement, on peut se dire, merci Ron pour avoir trompé Hermione et ainsi d'avoir fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Oh c'est gentil, mais c'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin, pour tous tes encouragements qui m'ont fait beaucoup avancer et ça était un réel de te la faire partager :) Bisous.**

**Marsatax: Merci pour les compliments! :) C'est vrai que cette chanson est entraînante, AVPM c'est juste géniale. :) Ahah Ron et ses blagues à deux balles! (même si elles nous font rire.) Attends, Ginny essaie juste de se faire à sa future popularité!**

**AliceCulen: Merci encore de dire que je vais du bon travail. Ah, je m'excuse en tous cas s'il y a des fautes par ci ou par là... Hilarant mais ils peuvent quand même se comporter en gamin parfois! Je vois que tu n'ai pas la seule à faire cette remarque, c'est vrai que Ginny et Blaise se sont beaucoup rapproché et qu'il aurait dû finir ensemble mais je crois que, malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le cas. Bisous et merci.  
**

**Lizamione: Waw, quelle excitation! Je suis contente de voir que la fic' te plaise! :)**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations: Pourquoi tu rougis ? :o Je sais que tu l'aimes surtout que tu connais la suite petite chipie ;)**


End file.
